Twilight aftermath
by sd2905
Summary: Here is the continuation of Twilight aftermath, in Bella's point of view. Her time in hospital, her time in Forks, her relationship with Edward, her father and the Cullens', and all the other aspects of her daily routine. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the continuation of Twilight aftermath, in Bella's point of view. Her time in hospital, her time in Forks, her relationship with Edward, her father and the Cullens', and all the other aspects of her daily routine. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy reading!**

"Take care honey." Renee said for the – I forgot the count how many times mom had said the same thing again and again. I knew exactly what she was going to add. "You just be careful there. I won't be there to protect you at your step, and I really don't wasn't to visit you again while you are in bed." I repeated the whole sentence in my mind along with her.

It had been two weeks since I was hospitalized here after my incident – according to Edward, the most stupidest thing I have ever done – with James, who was, thanks to the Cullens, not alive to avenge his defeat.

Behind Renee, who was sitting on the plastic chair beside my bed, looking more like Adonis than anyone should, his eyes intently on me, his beautiful face carved with my favourite crooked smile, Edward was standing leaning against the wall, rolling his eyes as Renee said the whole thing. She was, at first, very irritated by Edward's constant presence beside me, but later she got used to it, or I should say that she accepted that Edward was not going anywhere else and leave me.

Though her mind was not on this since last two hours, as she have to leave for her flight back to Jacksonville in twenty minutes.

She had been nagging her dislike on the matter ever since Edward bought her ticket. "This is ridiculous!" She threw her hands in the air again in exasperation for the hundredth time. "Beyond absurd!" And I again knew what she was going to complain about this time. "You always loved sun, and now you want to live in that cloudy area, where you cannot see even the sky clearly."

"Mom!" I huffed, a big grin on my face. We have had this conversation many times. "I am going back to Forks, moot point, so smile and pack your things. You don't want to be late for your flight. You have already made Phil wait for you so much."

Behind her, Edward's face turned into a scowl. He hasn't kept this a secret that he wanted me to go back to my mom and enjoy the sun rather than the clouds. Even when I had refused him again and again and tried to tell him that I want to stay with him and Charlie, he still tried to pursue me whenever he gets a chance. Because of his obnoxious beliefs that I would be better without him. I scoffed in my head. Only if he could read my mind for once and see that I wanted – needed – to stay with him, and only him.

Not that Renee didn't know about this. She had tried to make me spill our the gossip about I and Edward, but I had always managed to ditch her advances and keep our relationship a secret from her. Until one evening, when she saw Edward getting a little jealous by my psychotherapist – Dr. Zack – whom I was very comfortable with. Enough to make jealous of the doctor, much to Renee's liking. She had enjoyed that look on Edward's face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renee had sat beside me after my third physiotherapy session. Edward had excused himself to the cafeteria just before my session started – he always made one excuse or another to sit during my sessions but mom always made him leave the room, leaving me alone to endure my mom and her snide comments.

"Did you look at the doctor?" She asked, all girlishly after my session was over. "He is so handsome!"

"Mom!" It was awkward enough to be having this conversation with her.

"Have the hospitals in America made a new rule of hiring only handsome doctors? Carlisle, Barry –" Dr. Barry was my personal doctor over here, who was, according to mom, charming in this age too, while she was hopelessly crushing over Carlisle Cullen, Edward's vampire father.

"He is too old. What, near to forty?" I chuckled. "Well, Phil may find this interesting." I teased.

She grunted. "You know what I mean!" She chided. "And this Dr. Zack too, and Edward said he was also interested in medical."

"I didn't know that." I muttered. There was still so much that I didn't know about him, and he had said _I have told you everything, as before you I hardly lived a memorable life._ with a cheesy line.

Cheater!

"And that Zack was totally flirting with you." She commented.

"No, he wasn't." I retorted, but internally correcting myself that he was indeed. It was a treat to watch Edward's jealous face and for me to talk so innocent and pleasant about Zack. He always eavesdropped on me, and now I was using reverse psychology as a sort of punishment to him.

"Do you really think that? Are you upto playing innocent?" She muttered with a scowl of impatience, already knowing that I wasn't a fool to not get his meaning. "He called you beautiful, he said himself that he was single, and made a small face when I told him about you living in Forks. Of course he was trying to hit on you."

"Mom!" I whined.

"Or is that Edward thing that is stopping you?"

These was that tone again, her confused and I-am-going-to-know-about-it tone.

"Mom!"

"Don't _mom_ me, Isabella! I am your mother and you cannot lie to me. What do you think, that I didn't catch you both having silent conversations, or he trying to spend as much time with you as much as he want, or he staying here at nights and asking me to go at home. Do you want me to add a few more things on the list?"

Edward had asked Renee to sleep at home the second night here as she was about to have a back pain by sleeping on the recliner for constantly three days – Alice had already predicted that.

"It's not that mom." I sighed, playing with the blanket. How to explain her that I was dating a vampire, one who was thirsty for my blood, and that I am pretty serious about him. There were too many secrets now, that I cannot –and don't want to – share with her. "It's complicated." I finally finished in a lame way.

"What? Telling me or asking him?" She challenged directly, not stalling. She was always worried about my love life as I never had a boyfriend, thinking that I had a problem approaching them.

I looked at her, dumbfounded and numb, asking myself what to tell her and what to hide from her. She was so sure about I and Edward, and she had already seen so many things – how Edward always worry about me, how he looked at me, how we were both in each others company.

Why didn't Edward warn me beforehand that Renee had so many things in her mind, and I was going to get a turn with her. I am going to sue him for not warning me.

Renee waited, not so impatiently, for my answer.

"So, let's simplify it. Do you like him? Yes or no?"

There was no going out now. Renee was now a lady on a mission, and would not stop till she gets all her answers.

"Yes." I finally conceded.

"And he likes you too." Not a question but a statement. "And don't tell me that he doesn't. It is clear in his eyes, and the way he looks at you."

"He does." I accepted. No need to tell her how much serious we were.

Her tone changed to soft and curious. "Did he ask you out that you felt a need to run away?"

I closed my eyes to sign, because that always give me away.

She waited not-too, but still, patiently.

I ducked my eyes, because I was going to give some partial or false details to her, and she was very good at catching my lies.

Finally I sighed as I was going to lie handsomely to my mother.

"A little. I was more confused rather than angry or afraid."

She considered it. "You never told me about him in your emails or on phone." Her tone was full of accusation.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I am offended." She threw her hands up in aggravation, leaning back on the chair with her hands crossed over her chest.

I knew that look. She was a lady on a mission and wasn't going to back out.

Somewhere in my mind, a thought played in my mind.

Edward would be happy to see that I was going to tell Renee about us, finally. He had told me that it was upto me – whenever I was ready I could tell Renee, but I knew he was waiting for me to tell her, as he thought that I didn't think that much of him to introduce him to my mother as my boyfriend.

He must be sitting somewhere, eavesdropping, enjoying this, wondering what I was going to tell Renee?

If yes, then he was going to get screwed.

Also, if this was happening, and if Alice saw it, then why didn't she come to my rescue? In the time I and Alice were together we had become good friends, or in her words, best friends. She had said that I was her best friend and sister she didn't know she ever had. I will screw her too.

Renee huphed loudly, showing her dislike of the whole situation. "I always told you about every person I have ever met, and you won't tell me about your _big crush_," she used her fingers to quote it, "in Forks. This is not fair. I thought we would always be close."

She succeeded in breaking me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that it will affect you so badly."

"Tell me then?" All accusations gone from her tone. Only enthusiasm left.

"Fine." I finally succumbed to her wishes. After all, she would not sit quietly until I tell her everything.

"Yeah!" She leaned forward, a smile of victory on her face. "Tell me everything, from the start. Every detail."

I recalled every moment with him. "I met him the first day in school, in my biology class . We share the same table." That was not a lie, and a good start too. "He wasn't well that day," Of course he was not well, I gave him a hard time, unintentionally. "so he was on leave for a week." To be away from me.

"So much for a good start!"

_I agree, mom. Exactly my thoughts. _But after all, it's not – but still – a usual high school romance.

"We got to talk the next Monday when he came back, and it went good, but the next day," how to put it that I nearly got into an almost major accident, and that I found out he was nothing like any human. So I thought better to skip that. After all, it was supposed to be a partial truth. "we, um, got into a fight and didn't talk about for another month, gave each other a cold look."

"What happen? Was he rude?"

"To be frank, I don't even remember the topic of our fight. It was something small and irrelevant. We both realised we were being childish and ridicule about the whole thing and finally apologized."

She listened carefully, not interrupting me.

"We talked again and finally got to know each other more better." Much better.

"That's good."

"Soon we started going to school together, spend much of the time together. Then, one Sunday he called and asked if it was okay for me to come to their family baseball match, meet his parents." Her eyes widened with surprise. After all, according to her it was too early for that. "I agreed."

"That's huge! One doesn't asks other to meet his parents if he's not serious." She remained silent for another moment, while I tried to read her face. She had always been verbal on her dislike of early age marriage. Did she really think that I was going too fast. "How did Charlie react to that? He must have given you a hard time."

"No. He was pretty much cool about that, though he gave a small father's talk to Edward when he came to pick me up." That was just for her benefit else she would give Charlie a hard time.

"That's understandable." She nodded, silently asking me to continue.

"I liked his parents, and his siblings too, and they all liked me too, I guess." All, except for Rosalie. "After the match, he told me he liked me. I was flattered, but more confused and stumped, because the pace was too fast for my liking. I was afraid if we were going too fast. So I left Forks and came here to think about it. He too came here after me, to talk me out of this."

"At first I denied to meet him, saying I don't want to see his face ever again, but then finally gave up and decided to meet him in the hotel he was staying in. The elevator was taking too much time, and it was just a few floors up, so I went for stairs. Thanks to my clumsy nature, I stumbled and fell. The next thing I knew is I woke up here."

"You must take care of yourself, honey. I cannot afford to lose you."

"I am so sorry mom."

"No worries. So tell me, what did he say when you both got time to talk about things?"

"Um, he said that he was comfortable with the pace I decide to take, and that he too felt that things went a little fast."

She made a face which said 'I can't believe this'. "Isn't he sweet!" She mused, impressed.

"I cannot disagree on this." He is sweet indeed.

I was lost in the thoughts of our time together, in the meadow. He had said all the things that were buried in his chest for a long time, in a very sweet manner. And our first kiss, our first night together... I wish I could tell Renee everything, including all these.

"Bella?" She called, how many times?

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"What did you say then?"

"Hmm? Oh, for that. I said, 'As long as we're friends and we let the things work between us in a preferable pace, I am open to take some chances.'"

"That's a way to put it." She nodded in affirmation.

I didn't say anything more, as I was out of lies now.

"So, are you both dating?" She persisted.

Sometimes I wonder that Jessica is just like my mother. Persistent, talkative, always wanting detailed information.

"Well, that's a way to put it." I used her words.

"And?"

"And nothing more."

She considered it with big lines on her forehead.

"Mom, do you think I am going too fast?" I asked. She had always been verbal about her dislike of too fast progressions in a relationship.

"Honey, I know why you are asking that. But you don't have to worry. They were my ethics that one should move at a slow pace, but you have gone on Charlie on that matter. You never take things like this lightly, and so you know what is the best for you."

_Wow! _"So you are okay with that?"

"Of course I am, honey."

"Thanks mom."

She nodded it as she leaned back on the chair. I too closed my eyes to stop my mind to think anything more.

"Did you both had kissed?" She asked suddenly, out of nowhere. "Really kissed?" She sounded concerned. And I knew why; because I knew what she wanted to ask me without using the specific words.

I looked at her like a dumb. Which mom asks her child that, and that too in such a way? "Mom, don't you think that it is not a question a parent ask her child."

"Shall I take that as a yes, a no?" She insisted.

I sighed, giving up. "You are sounding like my friends in school."

"Look, you're blushing." Obviously I will be. Who wouldn't when they get such direct question from your mother that 'weather or not you have consummated your relationship.'

"Mom! Isn't it too much for today? I am very tired already. And as for your answer, no. A big no. There. Can I rest for now?"

"I can't believe it. My daughter has a boyfriend now."

"Mom! It's just summer love." No need to accept that it was more than that for us.

She shook her head confidently. "I don't think so, honey. You're not the one who would ever go for a summer love. I think it is going to be so much more." And then her expressions changed, and I knew what she was going to say. I could almost pick her words from her mind. "But listen to me in this. Don't rush in things. Think a hundred times before you take any step. I don't want you to regret any of your decisions later."

"Trust me, mom. With Edward, I hardly think there would be something that I would regret. As I said, I am up for chances." This was directed to both, Renee and Edward.

No matter what, I would never regret loving him. He was the best thing that had happened to me, and even if he decides to end our relationship, I would never regret meeting him in the first place, or falling in love with him.

"Good. I shall excuse you now. I am very hungry."

"Finally!"

"Don't be so happy already. I still want all the details, and not just the short story."

"You were hungry, mom." I reminded her.

"Right. I'll be back and then we can talk more."

"Yeah." I agreed, not at all meaning it. I would have to come up with a brilliant excuse to avoid her questions.

She kissed my forehead and went for the door.

"Mom?" She looked back at me, asking me to continue. "Can you please send Edward here?"

She wriggled her eyebrows teasingly. "You're missing him already?"

"Mom?" I chided. Now I was really starting to get angry.

"Okay. Don't get angry. I'll send him up."

I sighed full of anger and frustration. "Thank you, mom."

"I'll see you later, then. You two have fun." And she didn't wait to see what my reaction was, getting out of the room before I could react. So she couldn't see my blush that covered my cheeks listening that my mother was so supportive of my relationship and that she liked my choice.

Edward had got a hard time from me for not telling me beforehand that Renee was thinking about confronting me. In return he answered, "If you can have your fun by trying to tease me and make me jealous, then shouldn't I have a fun of my own." He challenged. I wanted to be angry at him but he tricked by dazzling me intentionally.

In present, Renee scoffed again. "I'll miss you honey. So much."

"I'll miss you too, mom. But dad needs me more."

"And you need someone else too." She pointed directly, understanding me. She chuckled while I blushed. Edward grinned at me. "I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

"Enough of you two." Alice's voice chirped as she entered the room. "What were you doing, Edward? I gave you the only purpose of escorting Renee to the hospital gate, and you failed at that miserably."

"Don't blame me, Alice." He retorted with a laugh and tried to make a serious face, failing miserably. "They both are still saying their goodbyes."

"Edward!" Both I and mom scolded him at the same time.

Edward succeeded in making a healthy relation with Renee. She was not east at first, but slowly she started to accept Edward as my choice, mostly after seeing us together.

"What?" He asked innocently. We all laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's go Renee. Your cab is waiting down."

Not only my boyfriend, but also my best friend, Alice, was able to make Renee a good friend of hers. And Renee was very fond of Alice. She always praised her very much, and treated her like her friend. They both even took the courtesy to decorate my room with flowers and colours and other small things.

"Go now, mom. You'll miss your flight else."

"Oh Bella!" She cried, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'll miss you." And she hug me very tightly to her. I groaned a little as she was hurting my leg. It was still in recovering stage. Thanks to Carlisle, he was able to talk to Dr. Barry about our school leaves and gave me a leave else I would have been stuck here for another few weeks.

I sniffled and tried to stop my tears from flowing down. "I'll miss you, too. Go now."

She sniffled too and left after patting my leg a little and kissing my forehead.

Edward took her down while Alice gave me company.

"Excited?" She asked out of nowhere after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"You will finally be getting out of this hospital. Excited?"

I laughed. She knew me better now to ask this. "Very much. But I would be more excited if this stupid cast was off me."

Doctor had said that it might take another four to six weeks before I get rid of my case. Till then I was about to you the crunches.

Another death trap for a clumsy girl like me. Like my one leg was not enough to make me fall off my feet to embarrass myself.

"When are we leaving?" I asked. I was more than impatient.

"In an hour. You can rest till then if you want."

"I don't want to rest. I have done enough resting in these two weeks."

She laughed. "True." We were both silent then, I was trying to watch television while Alice was reading a fashion magazine, when Edward came in. "Good, you are here." Alice said. "I am with Carlisle and will meet you directly at the airport." They both exchanged some more glances, silently exchanging thoughts with the help of Edward's ability to read mind, and she left.

"What did she say?" I asked him as he sat beside me.

"You heard her."

He always did this. Whenever I asked him to say what did the other person think to him, he would filter their thoughts and say that 'I'll tell you everything that is of matter to you, but other than that I don't want you to get tensed up with their issues.'

"Edward! You and I both know what I was referring to."

He chuckled. "Alice was right, then. I see." He teased. I huphed. Only he knew what he was talking about. "She said that you were in a bad mood. Can I know why?" He insisted politely.

"You know why." I had been rattling about this since yesterday. I will miss Renee, but then I'll also have to deal with Charlie, and not to forget his best friend Billy, who still thought that I was here just because Edward harmed me. Charlie told me many times that Billy was worrying about me constantly, saying things like 'not safe for her', 'dangerous'. Though it was good that Charlie was still in the dark about what Billy is referring to.

"Hey." He soothed, rubbing my hand with his cold one. I thought that after all these days I will get used to his touch, but no. Even now whenever he touches me, my heart speeds up. "It will all be fine. You are just overthinking."

"Easy for you to say. You are not the one awaiting your father's wrath."

He chuckled and sat beside me on the bed, taking me in the comfort of his arms. "What can I do to make you a little less queasy?"

"I am not being queasy!"

"That's not the answer." He murmured politely, stroking my arm.

I sighed. There was nothing that he could do. "Nothing." he waited, still patient. I closed my eyes and leaned onto him. "Just hold me."

"Always." He brought me more closer to him as per my request and kissed my hair.

"What did Renee tell you while departing?"

"You are getting good at getting these things." He acknowledged. I glared at him, hoping he would come to the point directly. He breathed deeply. "She was happy seeing you happy, and asked me to look after you. See that you do not fall on your steps again."

I laughed too along with him. "Yeah, yeah. Now you are officially struck with a clumsy girl." He just glared at me. According to him, I always underestimated myself, but I never believed him. He was just too good to me, and there was no way he would find me fascinating for the rest of his life – existence.

"She likes you." I offered.

He laughed. "But she likes Carlisle more." And I couldn't deny that. She had developed a huge crush on Carlisle in the recent times. And I couldn't actually blame her. The Cullen men didn't know how what effect they have on women.

"And you are jealous of that?" I teased and he laughed, trying to hide his amused smile at my dry humour. "Jokes apart, but you know what I mean."

"Hmm. So one hurdle cross. Your mother likes me and approves of me. Now it's just Charlie I have to worry about." Charlie was very angry with Edward in the start, but after he came to know it was Edward due to which I was saved, he swallowed his anger for me and forgave him for my sake. But I knew him better. He was just pretending to forgive him. And if he gets his way, he'll make sure that Edward stays away from me.

"Good luck with that, after all you will be dealing with the Chief of police." Even when he has forgiven him – partially, it would be hard for Edward to gain his trust back. And now that we were going to be together in front of public, it is important that Charlie knows about us beforehand.

"So much for falling in love with his only daughter." He mocked.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. He looked much more smart, cute and handsome when he acted so human, living his human instincts again.

I still remember my conversation with Charlie over the phone. Carlisle had made sure that he doesn't come here, fearing that Victoria may just want Charlie to escape Esme's and Rosalie's sight and harm him. That was the reason Emmett and Jasper left as soon as possible.

"Ready to call Charlie." Edward had asked me as he sat beside me on the chair.

After a day when I woke up I finally prepared myself to talk with Charlie. But in actuality I wasn't prepared yet. I had hurt him too deeply to ask for his forgiveness.

"Never!" I would never be ready to hear the failure and disappointment and fear in his voice, which I knew Charlie would be feeling right now.

He ran his fingers over the lines which had started forming on my forehead. I looked at him and he smiled reassuringly. "Here." He gave me his cell phone. "You should call. He would probably be waiting for your call."

I grumbled as I took the phone from his hand. He had already dialled the number.

I mentally crossed my fingers as I waited for Charlie to pick up the phone.

It rang for five times before Charlie finally picked it up. "Swan residence." His voice was husky, somewhat exhausted, like he haven't slept in a few days. I felt guilty listening his voice. It was because of me that he had such a rough voice.

I held Edward's hand – unconsciously – in my grasp and held it tightly with my hand.

"Dad." I breathed. My voice broke.

I heard him intake a breath loudly. "Bella? Is it you?" I couldn't say anything as my voice was thick with all the emotions.

Edward saw it and he sat beside me to comfort me, putting his arms around me, still letting me hold his hand. I leaned on him as I tried to find my voice.

Charlie was getting impatient. "What happen? Why are you crying? Is everything all right? Did anything happen? Bella? Tell something!" he bombarded his questions on me.

I gulped. Edward soothed me by rubbing my arms.

"I am fine, Chief." A tight chuckle came out of my mouth followed by a sniff. As fine as I could ever be.

He inhaled deeply. "Isabella? Tell me this instant why are you crying or I am going to come there by the next flight." For the first time I heard warning in his voice. He never talked to me with that authority. This was a first.

"Really, dad. I am fine. Healthy as a horse." I said, using his words, really meaning it.

He snorted, not believing me. "Then why are you crying?" He demanded. He was still worried about me. And here I thought that he didn't love me anymore.

"I am sorry, dad." My voice broke again. "So sorry." I sniffed. "I shouldn't have said those things to you." If only I could tell him that I never meant any of those things and that it was just for his own safety.

I heard him intake a breath sharply. "Bella?" He asked worried.

"Really dad, I am fine." I assured him again.

There was silence for a long minute, he was analysing the silence.

"You scared me, honey." He finally said. I could hear him drinking his beer in the surrounding.

"I am sorry, dad. So sorry." Edward wiped my tears. I don't know when tears started to come out of my eyes. "It will never ever happen again. I swear."

"Sweetie, you don't have to apologize." He tried to sound convincing but I knew him much better. I knew how hard it was for him to say it. "If you don't like Forks, then let it be. Your mom will be excited to have you over there with her once again."

"Dad, I don't hate Forks." I broke in before he becomes more hysterical.

He was silent for a minute, grasping it. "Good." was all he could say. "So how are they treating you there." He inquired after the awkward silence as he regained his composure again.

I sniffed again, glad the hard part was over. "I am getting fed up of the hospital room here." The room here was nothing but four white walls with a little furniture, not that I expected anything else from a doctor. And it was very boring here. I missed the green, the smell of rain, the constant dark sky – I realized I was actually missing Forks.

Edward laughed softly and so did Charlie. "Happens. What did the doctor say?"

"He said I am having a good recovery, and that I may be able to go back home within two weeks."

"Good." He sounded relieved.

He still hasn't told me anything if I was allowed in his house or not.

"I was wondering... if the room in your house is still open for me?"

I heard him chuckle. "Well, only if you promise to not do that to me ever again, the answer is yes." I sighed with relief. Here was the answer I wanted to hear.

Stupid tears!

"I promise."

He laughed freely. "You are always welcome here, honey."

"Thank you so much, dad."

"You are welcome, Bells."

"And dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I sniffed again. "And I don't hate Forks." I added.

Why was expressing your feeling always so awkward.

Edward again wiped my tears and kissed my nose. I blushed as I hid my head against his neck.

"I love you, too, Bella. Never forget that. Whatever changes, it will never change. And you should stop crying now, else I will really have to come there by the next flight to stop you from crying."

I laughed this time, partially at Charlie's comment, and partially because of Edward's distracting kisses. I looked at Edward. He had made a very innocent face. "I love you." I said to both of them. The two most important men of my life.

Charlie said an "I love you, too." while Edward kissed my forehead, mouthing the same.

"You should rest now." Charlie ordered.

"I'll call you soon." I promised. He laughed and said his goodbye, putting the phone down.

I sighed with relief as I too put the phone down and gave it to Edward. "That went well." Much, much better than I had anticipated.

"He loves you too much to stay angry at you."

"And still I had hurt him, very deeply." Charlie was so good to me, forgiving me for my vicious behaviour.

"Shh." Edward hushed me as he pulled me more closer to him. I leaned my head against his chest and hugged him close. "I am sorry."

I looked at Edward, and found him holding a big grimace on his face.

I knew – or I guess I knew – what happened. He was blaming himself for all of these. I have to make him see that it was not his fault. It was just my luck.

"It is not your fault." I whispered. "If anyone, it is James's fault that all of these happened."

He snorted. "That's a different way to put it."

"At least it's better."

And it was better now. Edward had stopped his sulking and brooding since then. He accepted the fact – finally – that it was him due to which I was sitting beside him right now. Alice helped me in that to make sense to him. But after two days of constant beating himself for almost what happened to me, he gave up and was again in a good mood since then.

It was then when Renee and Edward started to understand each other more. Before that, as Renee had told me, Edward just sat in a corner looking at me, beating himself mentally, while I slept for two days. But after that, his once false mood was over. He played Ludo with I and Alice and Renee, read me books, watched movies with me, and whenever we got some alone time, we talked about nothing in particular, just trying to know the other person much better.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Hmm?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Dr. Barry was checking on me with his brown eyes. He was a man in his forties, with a caramel skin tone, who was always curious to know how come I fell off a building and had myself injured so badly. He was always good to me, and that was one of the reason I liked him. And so did Renee. She had a small liking on him too. She used to say that he was good looking to be in his forties.

"How are youfeeling now?" Dr. Barry asked.

I must have slept down. Edward was not here with or beside me, but instead of him Carlisle was sitting on the chair.

In the past two weeks, Dr. Barry and Carlisle have developed a strange kind of working relationship. Dr. Barry respected Carlisle for his superior knowledge, but whenever Carlisle came with a good idea or a way for the health of patients, Barry got angry, but he never showed any sign of disgrace, instead just helped Barry. Edward told that my doctor had a big jealousy towards Carlisle as he feared that he may take his place over here. We had laughed at that.

"I am better now, Doc. Can't wait to be out of here."

Both the doctors chuckled. "Then it's good you are leaving in a few minutes."

"Yeah."

"But remember, I am giving you permission to leave – despite your broken leg – is just because Dr. Carlisle is taking your responsibility."

"Don't worry doctor, I'll take care of myself."

He laughed. "Good. And also, don't try to fall off again. You were lucky the first time."

"Don't worry, Barry." Carlisle interceded, helping me out of this conversation. It was still not pleasant for me to talk about that day. That sick look of James still gave me nightmares. "We'll make sure it never happens ever again."

And I knew he was not only telling that to make Dr. Barry talk out of it, but also promising me that nothing like James will ever come to again.

I nodded and he smiled at me.

"Good to hear that." He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving us alone.

"Finally!" I exclaimed with joy. "We are going back home!"

"True." He agreed.

It had been two long weeks not only for me, but for them too. Alice had to stay away from Jasper to be with me and so did Carlisle with Esme. I couldn't thank them much for taking such good care of me.

"Carlisle?" He looked up from his book and asked me to continue. "Shouldn't we be leaving my now?"

"Have some patience, Bella." He murmured and patted my leg, his voice light like a feather. "This are just last minute adjustments that we are making. We will escort right out of this hospital soon enough."

I groaned. He chuckled.

Alice came back in the room after a few minutes and told us that Edward was booking a cab for us and making sure that our luggage was properly loaded in its trunk. "Let's go, Bella." She announced as she and Carlisle both helped me get up – thanks to my broken foot – and together we went outside to where Edward was waiting for us.

I tried to walk in crunches, but I failed miserably. Not only did I stumbled more, but also hurt my other leg too.

"I am not going to use these crunches." I announced, more specifically to Carlisle. "They are a more dangerous death trap for me, even more then my own feet."

Carlisle shook his head in resignation and I got the meaning: he will make sure that I learn to use them more properly.

Alice soothed me. "Or, we can get you your personal crunches, I mean a human crunch." She offered as she pointed at Edward. I blushed at her snide comment, thinking of Edward beside me help walk for the rest of the weeks.

It wasn't a bad idea. I realised I liked it.

Edward turned to me and winked, no doubt he listened to Alice and knew what we were talking about.

We walked to the yellow cab that was waiting for us. Edward helped me sit in and sat beside me while Alice sat on the other side. Carlisle suited himself in the front seat.

In no time we were at the airport, waiting for our flight announcements.

Edward held my hand which was tapping on the bench anxiously.

"What are you so anxious about?" He queried.

He always wanted to know what was running in my mind. He had said, when I asked him why he was always curious to know what I was thinking, "It is because I am used to know beforehand what people are thinking, but with you I always have to assume, and I am mostly incorrect. Because you are very unpredictable. You never say or think which I expect you to be thinking. I guess that is why." I had snorted at his weird explanation and made some snide remarks about how I made a vampire queasy. He made an irritated face, but other than laughed with me.

"I want to be out of Phoenix, I guess." I told him. "Shut those horrifying images down."

James was still a topic which I never talked about. The torture he had given me was a thing that I almost lived daily in my dreams, or rather nightmares. Edward didn't know about the this as he would again beat himself for something that I did.

"I am sorry." He murmured, tracing the mark James had given me. "For everything. For the nightmares you have been having because of me."

My mouth hanged open. "What are you talking about?" Hope he is not referring to the nightmares that he didn't know about. Or more specifically I never told him about.

"Bella! You sleep talk at night. Did you really think I don't know that you had nightmares of James almost every night."

His eyes told me that he wished I had told him first hand and not let him guess.

"I am sorry, Edward. I did not want to trouble you by telling them."

"But you told Alice!" He accused. His eyes told me that I was already forgiven for that, and for hiding from him too.

"What can I say? She is my best friend." I looked at Alice who was sitting in the far away chair, talking with Jasper.

"Other things apart," he murmured, "I am glad you are so accepting of Alice."

"Of course I am. She is a very good friend. In fact I am glad that she is so accepting of me. And not only she, but almost every member of your family."

"As I said earlier, they already adore you." He kissed my head. "And I don't see why they won't."

I laughed. "You are biased, you know."

"I don't think so. I am just telling the truth. They all can't wait to see you again."

"Not everyone." I exhaled lightly.

He knew who I was talking about. "Rosalie would come around. She just had a rough past to accept anyone easily. She was even hesitant about Alice and Jasper, but look now, today Rosalie thinks of them as her family."

"But I am different." I muttered. He knew what I was talking about. They were all vampires, but I was merely a human. Who just happened to know so much about them.

He pinched his bridge of the nose. "Not that again Bella!"

The topic of we not being equals was one thing he never wanted to talk about. As I was still of the opinion that he should change me so that we can be equals. Just like the other couples of his family.

I thought about changing the topic. And it was easy to. He had just left a question for me.

"What do you mean Rosalie had a hard past. What happened to her?"

His eyes tightened and his jaw sealed, the way it does when he is angry or when he thinks about some unpleasant things.

"Let's just say that the same thing that happened with you in Port Angeles, only that time there was no one to protect her."

I shuddered listening him and a cold shiver ran down my spine.

He gauzed at my expression for a second. "Are you scared now?"

I shook my head, but put my head on his shoulder. He engulfed me in his cold arms, while I let that piece of information in.

Now I get why Rosalie seems to be so hard. The sight of those four men who were chasing down the alley still felt like a new memory. For the first time the event of that day settled in my system. If it wasn't for Edward... I shuddered again.

"What happen?"

"I am glad you were stalking me. Just that."

He laughed. "Nice choice of words."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Our flight announcements were made and we made our way to the flight. Edward supported half of my weight, acting like my personal crunch, just as Alice had offered.

We all sat in the first class seats they had booked.

We sat on the chairs by the window while Carlisle and Alice sat behind us. Carlisle was busy with some bills and magazine, while Alice was reading a fashion magazine. Edward had taken the liberty of bringing a poem book the_ Shakespeare Sonnets. _He knew I loved reading Shakespeare. We together read some poems and marked the ones that we liked the most, discussing why we loved it. I then realised that Edward was not only musical but also poetic.

In no time we were in Seattle.

I sighed annoyingly as it was time for me to use my crunches.

But before I could get to them, Edward stopped me as he walked along with me, carrying most of my weight. "Really, Edward? I can walk."

"Bella, seriously?" He mocked. I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "And anyway, I liked the idea of being your personal crunch whenever you require." I liked that he too thought about it and liked it.

"It was not my idea."

He laughed. "Still the same."

Outside the airport, Jasper was waiting in the crowd. He was easily recognized, due to the chalky white texture of their skin.

Before I could feel loved as he too had saved me, Alice ran towards him and stopped just a few inches away from him. Both of them gazed intently in each others eyes, forgetting that they were standing in a crowd. I diverted my eyes from them go give them a little privacy and looked at Edward who was walking beside me.

Edward sensed my gaze on him and looked at me smiling. I shrugged and looked ahead.

We walked to the car parking where the black Mercedes – by which we went to Phoenix – was parked among the others, easily differential, not too subtle. Too pretentious for how the Cullens' liked to live a non-recognizable life.

"Too much subtle, isn't it?"

He laughed. "You'll get used to it." He said as he opened the back door for me and made me sit down with my legs on the black leather seat.

Carlisle came – he was walking behind us but didn't want to disturb us, trying to give us privacy – and settled on the passenger seat as Edward took the wheel.

The engine revved as Edward took it out of the parking lot.

"Aren't we waiting for Alice and Jasper?" I wondered. We cannot leave them on the airport.

"They want to spend some alone time together, so they will be joining us later." Carlisle answered.

Oh! But still, how will they join us later if we were to leave them here. I figured I was forgetting some very vital thing about them.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, they will run home."

"Oh!" I blushed. How could I be so stupid to forget that about them. The memory of both time Edward ran with me on his back was still fresh, ready to make me dizzy just by the reminder of it.

Edward laughed heartily watching me, and Carlisle chuckled too.

"How is your leg, Bella?" Carlisle asked as turned around to examine me.

It wasn't paining much, but I was still not practiced to walk these long distances with this broken leg. It was tiring. I was exhausted.

"I guess I am tired with all these walking, but it isn't paining."

"Bella?" He chastised. Carlisle too knew me better now to know when I was hiding something from him.

"Fine." I sighed, giving up. "It is paining a little, but not too much. I am sure it will go away in no time."

"I am sure it will. You should take your medications though."

"No! I am fine, Carlisle. It isn't paining that much."

"Fine. Later then." He promised as he let me relax on the leather seat. "But, I would suggest you should lay down for a little while. Try to relax."

I complied to his request and laid down on the seat.

I could hear some whispers as both of them talked slowly. I was able to hear some part of their conversation. They were talking about me. According to Carlisle it would still take a month before I am perfectly fine. Edward asked him done other questions, but this time in a very small whisper which I was not able to decipher. Carlisle answered his questions in his mind. I was getting frustrated by their tactics and decided I didn't want to sleep, so I sat up. Edward and Carlisle both looked at me, wondering what happened. I told them I don't want to sleep as I sat by the window.

I looked by the window to see the trees blurring in the distance.

I wondered what it will be like when Charlie finds us we were home early by two hours. Thanks to Edward's freaking driving, he will screw us for breaking the speed rules.

"Shouldn't you be driving slow? Charlie will dislike you more if he comes to know about the speed you were driving."

Carlisle laughed lightly and Edward chuckled too.

"Bella," Carlisle murmured in an amused tone, "don't worry about that. Charlie is of the impression that you will be arriving there in a half hour, as your flight landed four hours ago."

"Hmm?!" This was not I was expecting.

They both laughed again at my dumb trance. "Bella, when you live for so many years, you learn to create a proper excuse." I didn't say anything. "You'll get used to it." Edward added.

I nodded, looking at him, amazed at his easiness, how he was talking about his life like a casual thing. He had a big smile plastered on his smooth face, reflecting tranquillity.

I was happy he wasn't any more guarded about his life in front of me. Though he still didn't use the exact words like _hunting, immortality, _or any other such thing, he was comfortable around me. And now even I was able to tease him about him being a vampire and fall in love with a human. It was not long before I and Alice had teased him for falling in love with his prey. He had growled at first, but soon gave in and laughed about that with us.

As the sun settled more and the sky turned a dark grey, we entered in Forks and in no time were parked in Charlie's curb. I rolled my windows up to escape the little mist, but enjoyed being back in the town.

Charlie must have heard the roar of the car as he hurriedly stepped out of the house and ran to the car.

I looked at Charlie. He looked much older now, big lines of worry on his forehead. And he had surely gained a few pounds. I felt guilty for doing that to him, and swore to gain his trust back and make him feel better.

Edward opened the gate for me but it was Carlisle who helped me out of the car.

I looked at Carlisle, to ask why was it like that, and he mouthed _Charlie. _I understood. They were trying to be cautious, not making Charlie any more furious at Edward then he already was.

Charlie looked at me, and found me looking back at him. His face broke into a big smile, his eyes teary, his features relaxed as he looked back at me.

He was at my side in an instant and engulfed me in a big warm hug, not caring that we had a little company. I hugged him back too, and a few tears escaped my eyes without my consent.

"You scared me there, baby."

"I am sorry, daddy." My voice broke. I held him more tightly, thanking God that he forgave me and that he was safe.

"Shh..." he soothed as he ran his hand over my tresses. His movements were a little awkward, but loving all the same. "I am here, baby. I love you." I could feel his eyes shedding some tears as well.

He didn't leave me wholly as he addressed Carlisle. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for saving her."

"It's nothing, Charlie." He shrugged off. "And please, Carlisle."

"Carlisle. Please come in."

All of us went in the house, with Charlie holding my body straight, thinking I may fall down any second.

The house was just as I had left in a haze. The television was on, with football playing on the sports channel. Everything was the same as I had left, showing how broke Charlie was without me. A beer bottle was placed near the telephone stand, and so was chair of the dining set. He must have spend the three weeks over there, waiting for my call.

I felt a cold brush over my hand. A cold brush to which I was very familiar now. I didn't have to look to my side to see that it was Edward's touch, trying to soothe me, telling me that everything is fine now.

Charlie made me sit on the couch and settled himself beside me while Edward and Carlisle sat in front of us in the chairs.

Charlie found me with flushed cheeks and looked at Edward, and his hands tightened around my shoulders. I wondered what happened and found him looking at Edward with an infuriation in his eyes.

He was going to be difficult on Edward.

"Dad," I whispered in his ear. For him, I was whispering to him so that no one else could hear me, but he was not aware of our audience's hearing power. He had no idea that our talks were not guarded with privacy. "It was Edward who saved me." I looked at Edward to find him frowning. Maybe hearing Charlie's thought.

Charlie was not having thoughts of forgiving Edward – I got this much from his frown.

"We'll see about that Bella." Charlie answered, acknowledging how high I used to talk about Edward on the phone. He nodded curtly to Edward. "Thank you, Edward." He said loudly for me. He sounded formal, not the way he sounded with Carlisle.

Edward nodded with a grimace but tried to smile when he found me looking at him.

Edward and Carlisle both had their silent conversation as they looked at each other. Edward nodded, and then shook his head, very minutely, that if I hadn't known about his ability to read minds, I wouldn't have noticed it.

"Charlie?" Carlisle murmured. "If you don't mind, can I and my wife, Esme, come over here by late evening to examine Bella, as well meet her. She had been waiting very long to meet Bella."

"It'll be alright, Carlisle. She would also love to meet her." Charlie said, but he had no idea how true he was. I was eager to meet Esme. Edward saw my grin and chuckled lightly. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged, shaking his head and mouthing _I love you._ I flushed and diverted my eyes back to our fathers.

"Also, I know I am asking too much, but my daughter, Alice, was asking, actually pleading, if she could spend the night with her. Bella would need her help, she had pointed, as her leg is still sore. And she has a generous point."

Charlie mused over it as he looked at me, asking me if it was fine.

"She is great, dad." I affirmed. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine."

Carlisle laughed seeing Charlie's helpless expression in front of me. "Daughters!" He grumbled in a teasing tone. Charlie laughed with a nod and said _true_.

"Okay. So we should leave now. Give you some time before we come to disturb you."

"Oh, it's alright Carlisle. After what you did and saved Bella –"

"She is a wonderful girl, Charlie." Carlisle broke in. "I am glad I was able to save her."

Charlie nodded as he kissed my temple. "Thank you so much for that, Carlisle."

"Bella, we are leaving now. But call me if you have any pain. Or any other problem. Okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle."

He nodded and walked out of the door with Edward behind him.

I knew that Edward was going to come over again, but only by early morning. He wanted to go for a hunt first. We had talked about it in the plane.

_He had said, "I don't want to disturb your father-daughter time. And any way, I want to have some..." he looked for right word, but I understood it immediately. He needed to hunt. His eyes were almost black with a dark purple ring under his eyes. He had hunted just once in while we were in Phoenix, and even for that, he was gone for just an hour or two of the day. Both he and Carlisle. _

"_You are right. You should probably hunt." He was befuddled as I had used the term hunt without cringing or any such thing. He was still of the impression that if he said such things he will scare me off. _

I sighed again. It was going to be a boring as well as long evening. Thanks to my habit of having Edward around me. It will a while before I get used to not seeing him around me every moment.

A thought lingered on my kind, making me dizzy with insecurities and uncertainties.

What if Edward soon got over his fascination over me and see as a mess which I am. What if he loses his interest on me and decided we are better far off.

I wished desperately for Edward to come and tell me again that he loved me and wasn't going to leave me.

**More chapters on the way. Stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie helped me sit more comfortably on the couch with a pillow under my right leg, as he started on the dinner. I asked him if I could chop something, but he declined my offer and instead asked me to fill him to with the details of my experience in the hospital.

Though we both preferred silence over chatting, for the moment we talked and laughed about my time in Phoenix. He even made some comments, showing his dislike of that place and I laughed too.

And this is how we spend the evening.

I filled him with the details of my _stay_ in the hospital, about Renee, and Alice.

I didn't tell him anything about Edward, as I thought this wasn't the right time.

But I did clarify something to him on the Edward topic.

"Dad? Please don't be difficult on Edward." I pleaded.

He stopped his work of chopping the salad as he turned to stove to pull out the bread, facing away from me.

"Dad?"

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" he asked instead, his back still facing me. .

I nodded.

He left his work over there, checked if he was missing something that would spoil the dinner, and came to sit by my side. "Bella, honey, I do not have any aversion to that boy. Yes, I did have, at first, but that was because he was responsible you left from here abruptly. And after three days I get news that you are hurt, very badly, and that Edward was over there too. Do you think it is hard now to not like him when you think it in my way."

He was right. If I was in place of Charlie, I too would have reacted the same way.

"But, dad. It wasn't him due to which I left away in a haze." I explained, reciting the same public story. "I left because I panicked over something foolish and wanted time to think over it. Also, it was Edward too who saved me." I emphasized over the last part.

"I wish it were that easy for me to forgive him, after what happened to you." He said, shaking his head in denial, but then I heard his small mumble, "Because of him."

"Dad, please?" I requested in a small whisper. "Please, try to be easy on Edward."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll think about it. But till that, you are not allowed to think so much. You must rest. Do you want to go upstairs?"

"I am fine. Thanks." I said as I hugged him close again. "Dad, always remember I love you. No matter what." I just wanted him to know that.

He engulfed me in his arms again and kissed the top of my head. "You too, Bella. Never forget that. And if next time anything like that happens, promise me you'll talk to me first."

"I promise, though I'll make sure it never happens again."

"Good."

The microwave made its sound and Charlie stood up to serve us dinner.

.

.

**Charlie POV **

.

.

Bella was sitting on the recliner with her leg on the pillow, trying to understand the game. But I could see in her eyes that her mind was elsewhere. And I knew where.

On Edward Cullen.

I stiffened a growl.

I let my mind think about what Bella had said to me earlier today. About giving one more chance to Edward. She trusted him completely. Even after knowing that he was the reason which made her flee in a shocking trance, whether she accepts it or not. And over all that, got her into a horrible accident.

But it wasn't that which worried me. It was her attraction towards that boy which bewildered me. If to be precise, then I couldn't lie to myself. She loved him. It was clear in her eyes. The way she talked about him, looked at him.

It felt so wrong. So fast.

I have been there, once, with Renee, and it ended with an everlasting hurt on my side. I don't want my baby to feel that pain. Ever.

I was taken out of my mind proceedings by the door bell.

"This must be the Cullens." She announced with a broad smile, unable to hide it.

I hoped that the boy in question wasn't here. I haven't thought about it, not yet.

I opened the gate and found three Cullens standing over the entrance. I was happy that Edward was not here.

Out of the three people standing, one was Carlisle, whom I knew. The one beside her was Esme, I guessed, as their hands were interlaced, their unusual chalky white skin moulding properly, not giving any chance to distinguish between their hands.

Esme was about my height with caramel hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and an impossible beauty.

The next lady standing beside her must be Alice Cullen. She was a small heighted girl, smaller than Bella, had the Cullens' skin colour, dark black short hair with spikes pointing at each direction and a broad smile on her face. Her beauty competing her adopted mother's.

"Hello Charlie." Greeted Alice like we have not met for the first time. " Where is Bella? There she is!" She mumbled to herself as she found her sitting at the recliner. She invited herself in and danced her way to her.

"Sorry for her behaviour, Mr. Swan." Came the sweet voice of Esme. "She gets excited easily."

"Oh! It is nothing, Mrs. Cullen." I waved my hand dismissively and welcome them inside. "She seems a jubilant soul."

"Esme." She said as they both came inside. "And you're right. It is next to impossible to stop her. Here"

I laughed as my gaze settled on Bella sitting with her new friend, chatting. Her smile warmed my heart. She did love Forks. "I think I'll get used to her."

Esme nodded in understanding. "I am really sorry, Charlie. For whatever happened. With Edward and Bella, with her fall. I am sorry. So sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault that Bella fell off the stairs."

"Still."

"Please, come in." I said and welcomed them in.

They both entered the house and made the way to the living room. I and Carlisle sat on the chair while Esme walked to the couch where Bella was sitting and greeted her with warmth.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Esme murmured in a motherly tone as she hugged Bella close.

"I am fine, Esme. What about you?" She asked politely.

I didn't have any idea that Bella was so close already to the Cullens. They looked sometimes intimidating, but still she welcomed then with warmth and feeling of welcome. But it was Bella I was talking about. She knew how to love a person unconditionally.

We all talked for a good time. I offered them beer but they both declined the offer politely.

Esme and Carlisle were very good and lovely, not at all how Billy had described them. Alice was a very excited girl, the exact opposite of Bella. She was an irresistible force of nature. And the way she talked to me like we already knew each other since a long time. But the way they bonded like sisters told how much they were fond of each other already.

Which increased my concerns more about Edward and Bella.

After a while, Carlisle turned to Bella in his doctor mode.

"Bella, is it paining anywhere?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Nope, doctor."

"Are you sure? You are not hiding anything from me?"

"Absolutely."

"Great!" He allowed with a nod. "Though I would prefer you take your medications properly." Bella nodded with a grimace making all of us chuckle. "Jokes apart Bella, but call me the instant you feel any dizzy or feel any kind of pain in your skull or your leg. And try not to wash your hair."

"But it has been about two weeks, Carlisle!" Bella groaned. "My hair is stinking."

"Bella, you just had your stitches removed, I don't think any substance like soap or shampoo will be useful."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Why don't you go upstairs?" Carlisle offered. "It's already near ten, and you still need your rest."

Alice tugged at Bella's arm and helped her upstairs. When they both were gone, Carlisle turned to me.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?" He asked, seriously.

I was already anticipating a bad news.

I put my beer down on the table. "Sure, Carlisle. What happen?"

"First of all, we are really sorry for how the things turned out between Edward and Bella and she had the urge to flee."

"It's not your fault that things turned out that way." Anyway, it was someone else's fault – clearly.

"We want to ask for your forgiveness for Edward." Esme said sweetly. "He is very sorry for whatever happened." I knew whom they were talking about.

"He should be." I muttered in a very small voice, but they both still heard it. _Damn, they have sharp ears_. I sighed. "I know it was not entirely Edward's fault. Bella too acted childishly."

If they wanted, they could have blamed Bella too for flying all the way over without thinking of consequences. Shouldn't I act like an adult and forgive Edward and give him another chance. After all, he too is a child.

"I know. And sorry, I was rough to Edward. If it wasn't for him, maybe Bella would not be with me."

Esme looked at Carlisle and gulped, clutching his hand tightly in hers. "You are right." Why was she so pale thinking that. I was just speaking rhetorically.

I shook my head. "He can come visit Bella." I allowed.

"You should tell that directly to him. He would be coming tomorrow to pick Bella up."

"Where to?"

"Actually, being her physician, I was thinking about checking her at my house for her. The hospital will be quiet daunting, especially as she herself asked me to not ask her to come to hospital as she is fed up of those." I laughed. She always had a fear of hospital and needles. "And we could do her physiotherapy over there. I have all the equipments, and anyway, I am having nigh duties running. That is the second thing I wanted to ask you."

"Are you sure you are fine with that."

"Of course, Charlie." Esme approved. "She is a magnificent girl. And we would love her to be around. My boys are already fond of her," _well, one is more than I would like to. _"and Emmett is eager to meet her again."

I thought about it. Bella would get bore with her being alone as I was going to be in the station. And she could use the company. And Esme will be there too, so nothing to be scared of.

"I think that will be fine."

"Great!" Esme clapped her hands.

"I'll have Edward pick her up, if that's fine by you." He added.

"I think it will be fine." I allowed.

"Thanks Charlie." Carlisle stood up. "We should leave now. I have to go to the hospital."

"Yeah."

Esme looked at Carlisle. "Let me say good night to the girls. I will be down in a minute." I showed her the way and she headed upstairs, while Carlisle and I walked to his car.

.

.

**Bella POV **

.

.

We were sitting in the bed, where Alice was disappointed by my collection of clothes.

"Really Bella? Don't you have any sense of fashion?"

"Alice? If you are going to nag me about my collection of clothes, you are more than welcome to walk out of the door."

"Seriously? I'll have to purchase some good clothes for you. Maybe tomorrow. I cannot let you wear these hideous clothes in the school." She kept on rambling while I again got lost in Jane Austen's _Emma_.

There was a knock on the door and it slowly creaked open with a slight noise to show the silhouette figure of Esme standing on the threshold.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked sweetly.

I laughed. "Why not, Esme. Come in. Your daughter was already giving me a hard time for my clothes."

This time she laughed as she glared at Alice, making her pout. "Sorry, but in that matter I cannot help you in any way, honey."

"I already knew that." I sighed and stuck my tongue out at Alice. She rolled her eyes at me but didn't stop her work of finding one suitable night dress for me, according to her.

"How are you, honey?" Esme asked again.

"I am fine, Esme, really. More than fine." I murmured.

"I'll take your word." She affirmed.

"Though I am fed up of this already." I pointed at the stupid cast which was still stuck to my leg.

She laughed in her musical voice as she sat with me on the bed. "I have no words to say how sorry we are that this all happened, sweetheart. I am really sorry. The first time you come to meet us, you get in such a big trouble."

"Stop it Esme. It is not your fault. It could have happened anytime. Anyway, I am well know as a danger magnet. Don't you know it?"

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Edward had done a wonderful job in finding his mate. I am so happy for both of you."

My forehead creased as I killed over her words.

"Aren't you mad at me? Because of me your family had to step into harm's way."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella! We fight for our family and you mean everything to Edward, so you mean so much to us too."

I knew Edward loved me so much, but for his family to consider me as family and look after me, even after knowing that I may be a trouble for them. It was so much overwhelming.

I bosomed in Esme's embrace as she held me tightly. "I have talked to Charlie and you are staying the whole day at Cullen Mansion."

I leaned back, confused. "He agreed?" I asked, suspicious. Wonder what Esme did to make Charlie agree.

"Yes, he did. I'll see you tomorrow. I should leave now. Some one is being impatient to be with you." She winked and was out of the room closing the door before I could ask or say something.

A few minutes later a jolly Charlie came in my room, a small apology in his eyes. "I am sorry, Alice. We don't have enough space."

"Don't worry about that, Charlie. We will manage." She smiled angelically at Charlie.

It was impossible to not get fond of Alice's joyous nature. Even Charlie was fascinated by it. Alice treated Charlie like she knew him since birth.

Charlie smiled apologetically as he closed the door, leaving us to have some fun girl time. Alice helped me in my shower, combed my hair and helped me wear my nightdress she had brought for me today. It was blue shorts with light orange tank-top. I had – thankfully – gotten rid of those holey sweatpants. I didn't want to wear that with Edward staying with me for the night.

But today he was not going to stay, and that was why Alice was here. Edward wanted to have a good hunt before he was near me. He said that it would make it more easier for him if he took every precaution, just for his peace of mind.

"I should leave too." Alice mused in a small voice as she helped me climb the stairs. It was quiet comical to watch the small frame of Alice carrying me in her arms.

"But why? You were about to stay, weren't you?"

"You'll know about that." She promised as she teased, climbing the last stairs.

Before I – or she – could open the gate, the gate flew open. Behind the door was the person I wasn't expecting but also whom I wanted to see the most on the other side. My personal miracle, wearing my favourite smile on his face, his eyes the lightest golden that I have seen in the past few weeks, after hunting, dressed in a white button down with blue denims, his unruly hair could be seen still trying to settle down from his recent run, looking exactly like my personal Adonis. I instantly got lost in his butterscotch orbs as his eyes held mine, both of our eyes locked, forgetting that we had an audience.

He held my eyes with his golden orbs, sending chills through my body. _Would I ever be able to get out of his beauteous trance? _I wondered as I shook my head.

"You're early." I mused. He was quiet certain he won't be able to come until tomorrow morning.

"Yeah. We finished fast." He replied, flashing me a dazzling smile. "I can take from here, Alice. You should go." He murmured, breaking our gaze slightly to look at Alice, taking me in his strong arms like I was a parcel that Alice had brought for him.

Alice rolled her eyes but grinned as she let Edward carry me. She said something to Edward by her thoughts to which Edward rolled his eyes, then she kissed my cheek and was out of the room by the window in a blur.

"I thought you will be out for hunting tonight." I mused as he closed the door and settled us on the bed very carefully and let me adjust my leg.

"I was out, yes, but I returned soon as I was already full and also because I was missing you already."

I chuckled. He was getting too sweet, but I knew what he meant by that. He was still worried that I may trip over something – maybe while hopping – and hurt myself more. It was so Edward – taking every precaution.

He sat beside me and slightly massaged my other leg. He knew that since I broke my leg, my other leg was usually tired due to all the hopping.

"What will you do when we are in school then?" I asked him with another smirk. "I may trip over there, when you are not with me."

He ran his hand through his hair – amused and irritated both – as he gazed into my eyes. "Do you really think that I will ever let you fall?"

"I know that, but in school you cannot use your usual speed. Remember?"

"Of course I do. And that's why I'll make sure that wherever you go, I am with you. As I said earlier, it's better if we don't tempt fate in your case. You have already done enough." He was teasing.

I laughed lightly and he chuckled too, sitting closer to me, kissing my forehead and then my wrist where I had James mark. "How are feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous? Any problem?"

"Carlisle told you to ask this? Didn't he?" He smiled apologetically. I rolled my eyes. "Tired, I guess, and a little bored. Charlie wants me to take tomorrow off so that I can rest. And he is all set on not forgiving you so you are not allowed here – at least not by the main door. And I am not allowed to move – thanks to the vampires here – so that means I am going to have a very boring day tomorrow." He shook his head, a small playful smile on his lips. "What?" I asked, puzzled.

He shook his head again, his eyes twinkling with excitement and love. "Carlisle insisted on giving you a day off so that you can rest. He wants you to come over at my house so you get have your physio session."

I already knew that. Esme had just told me.

He told me about what he wanted to do tomorrow – just stay with me and enjoy the unguarded time. He also told me that he had a surprise planned for me tomorrow but he was enjoying it too much to even give me a small hint about what he was planning. I pouted and pointed but to no success. He was too good at dazzling me now and then that I forgot what we were talking about – which was quite often. He also told me that he was too taking a leave tomorrow and so was Alice. They wanted to play the charade that they were exhausted and had a jetlag.

I wanted to ask him if Charlie had forgiven him but I didn't want to spoil his good mood, so I kept that to myself and instead we talked about not so particular things. After some time, when it was near to midnight, we both laid down on the bed – because he didn't want to keep me up just for him – and I cuddled with him, laying my head on his chest, eliciting a sigh of content. It felt good, complete, lying with him like that. I missed this in the hospital because of Renée's constant presence.

He kept running his fingers through my hair, none of us saying anything, enjoying the tranquil silence.

"What are you thinking?" He asked abruptly.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Nothing in particular. Just how much I love this." I squeezed him to emphasize my point.

"Me too. It's the part of the day I am very eager about."

I looked up at him and found him looking at me. I leaned up and gave him a small peck on his lips. He smiled and resumed his nonchalant stroking of my hair. A yawn escaped my mouth after a while. He sang my lullaby then. I closed my eyes to feel the music and was asleep in no time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up a nearly dreamless night. I was happy to not have any nightmares – I didn't want Edward to see me in fear. But I was a little disappointed by the time I woke up. He was not beside me – on in my room for that matter – to greet me. Then I recalled that Alice was supposed to have a night-over with me.

I decided to walk down the stairs and use the bathroom, saving Alice from her supposed work. But before I could put my feet on the floor, Alice's small figure came inside. "Really Bella?" She chided in her high pitched voice. "I don't need to be a psychic to know you'll fall."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for your confidence in me, Alice." I muttered a little sarcastically, yet knowingly that she was right.

She rolled her eyes too but helped me in getting up and in my daily morning routine. She told me it was still early, just seven in the morning, but I told her that it was because of my long stay in Phoenix. She considered it as she filled me with other details. She informed me that 'Charlie will be out only after someone picks us up'. When asked about who will pick us up, she grinned playfully. "That's the main surprise." She cheered excitedly and joyously. I rolled my eyes again as I already knew that she would say something like that. "Esme is very much excited to have you there again, you know." She murmured lovingly. She also told me that Emmett was excited to be with me and Jasper wanted to be fully prepared so Edward and he had went for small hunt.

"But hasn't he hunted just yesterday?"

She knew whom I was talking about. "He is mainly afraid that you may hurt yourself again that it becomes hard for him to concentrate fully on hunting."

"Am I hurting him?" I asked, berating myself for not thinking about it. Of course I was hurting him. He himself told me my blood maddens his senses to think anything properly. I could never live with myself if I was the reason he was hurt. He had left his hunt yesterday too to be with me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella!" And she had succeeded in diverting the topic, but not from my mind. I knew I only had to talk Edward through it.

It was after two hours, when I had my breakfast and Alice also had to eat it – reluctantly, making faces at me – and Charlie was ready to go, but still he didn't leave the house. Seemed like he was waiting for someone. I had asked him if he was waiting for someone, but he denied, saying he just didn't feel like going now. Alice had rolled her eyes then, making me suspicious.

"What is this all about? Is there something that I should know?" I asked Alice who was making an innocent face.

"I told you already. It's a surprise." I huphed, showing my dislike of all this suspense.

When it was near to ten – I and Alice were sitting on the couch – when there was a knock on the door. Charlie seemed eager to greet whoever it was. There were some hushed sounds and mumblings – I wasn't able to hear any thing clearly, neither I could decipher any meaning – and after a good five minutes entered the pale white figure of Edward in the living room, waving at me slightly. Charlie was standing behind him, a small grim expression on his face – neither a perfect smile nor a frown, but a grimace of worry.

"Hey?" I said but it came in a disrupted manner as I was confused about what just happened and what did Charlie told him and why was Alice so quiet.

"Are you ready? Carlisle is waiting for his patient."

I gave him a look which said _explain me what's happening. _He winked as an answer.

"Shall we go, Bella?" Edward asked again when I was silent, not saying anything. Alice had already stood up and was talking with Charlie.

I made a face but did as he said. He helped me walk by putting his hand at my elbow rather than on my waist. And I knew why he was keeping a distance now.

"Bye, kids." Charlie said as he waved us bye. Then he looked at me specifically. "Try not to hurt yourself. Okay."

Like that was in my hand, and with Edward near me. I rolled my eyes. "I'll take care, dad. Go now. The chief shouldn't be late." He laughed but did go, but after he made sure that I sat properly in Edward's silver Volvo.

Both the cars hit on the road. – Charlie finally went to the police station and Edward drove the opposite way to his house. Just as Charlie's car was out of the view, Edward stopped the car and Alice jumped out of it. "I have to go to Port Angeles for some errands. See you soon." And she was out of the sight in a blur.

"Now, explain me what just happened!" I demanded looking at him.

He rolled his eyes, a big smile forming on his stony lips. "Carlisle and Esme talked with Charlie, and he allowed me to drive you to my house. Of course he is still cautious, and I have to work on that, but he is at least ready to give me one more chance."

"He is ready to forgive you?" I asked to clarify. He was so upset about the whole Edward thing yesterday. Esme must have really worked her magic on him. "That's so huge, Edward!"

"Nope." Edward replied with a small frown, making my excitement fall. "He is not ready to forgive me, and neither trust for that matter. He respects Carlisle too much to decline his offer, and is trying to be good to me just for his sake."

He said all this too nonchalantly, like it was nothing, just some daily routine. It just be upsetting him from insides too.

"I'm sorry."

He snorted. "C'mon Bella, I already knew something like that would happen." I searched for his eyes, to make sure he was fine with this. He turned fully towards me and flashed a crooked smile, melting my heart.

"If you say so."

"Believe me, it's all fine." he assured me, lifting my hand from my lap to his lips. "We both love you too much to see you in any harm."

"Look at the road, Edward!" Because if he doesn't, then I may hyperventilate under the scrutiny of his eyes.

He laughed and twined our hands on my lap, driving the whole way single handed.

We soon entered the woods and crossed the river and were in front of his house in no time.

I recalled the first time I was here. I was scared to death, not because of my safety but with fear that they may not like me. But this time is so more different than that. Now, I am going over there once again, but it already felt like I was going to meet my family. One who fought for me, who took care of me. It felt like Edward's family had already accepted me wholeheartedly, not minding if I was a human. A small smile tugged on my lips as I pondered over all this.

"What are you thinking?" Came the voice of Edward as he opened the door for me.

I rolled my eyes. His obsession with listening my thoughts was sometimes so endearing and sometimes irritating.

"Nothing in particular. Just some musings over my first time here and now. So much have changed and yet nothing changed." I elaborated, hoping he understands what I was trying to say.

Another big smile plastered on his face. "True." was all he said as he bend down and in a fluent motion had me cradled in his arms. I gasped at his sudden movements. Didn't he know that I wasn't accustomed to such fast actions?! "What is all this for?" I couldn't help but ask a little annoyingly.

"Nothing." He replied as he walked towards the entrance. "Just making sure that I follow the chief's rule. I don't want to be in front of his gun."

"Like that could harm you, and what do you mean by following his rules. He didn't tell you to carry me like a toddler."

"But he did tell to take care of you, and I ain't upto missing a chance for this." He squeezed me to his hard body, emphasizing his point. Making me flush deep red. "So just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Yeah." I muttered, thinking what will Esme or Carlisle think seeing him carrying me like this.

I looked ahead as we entered in the living area. The whole room was the same, not that I was expecting any changes. The space, the tranquillity, the openness, everything was the same. I now knew why Edward liked this place. It not only had a charm, but it also provided with serenity, calmness and warmth.

But it was very silent here. Mainly because there was no one. No Carlisle waiting for me in his doctor mode as Edward had said, no Esme to welcome me in with her warm smile. Alice was out in Port Angeles, and I knew that Jasper would not come near me. I wasn't expecting Rosalie to come and greet me but I thought that Emmett would be here as Alice had said he was eager to see me again.

"Where are everyone?" I wondered looking around.

"Jasper and Alice are out. They wanted to have some alone time. Emmett will be down in a few. Esme is in the lawn watering the plants. And here is Carlisle." He pointed as he carried me to the dining area, where Carlisle was sitting for me on the chair, reading the newspaper.

Carlisle looked up as Edward brought me closer to him and made me sit on a chair near Carlisle, sitting beside me on the other one. "Good morning, Bella." He greeted, putting his paper down. "How are you today?"

"Carlisle?" I muttered. I had told him many times in the hospital in Phoenix that I hate it whenever he asks me questions like these in his doctor mode.

He chuckled and so did Edward. "What? I am asking just as Edward's father." He retorted with a smile.

I rolled my eyes but did told him that I was fine. Esme entered the dining room then and gave me a hearty hug, kissing my head. "How are you?" I repeated the same: I am fine and little impatient to get rid off of the plaster. They all had chuckled at that.

She sat beside Carlisle and told me some of the things which she thought I had missed in the past time. And it was easy to forget that I wasn't sitting around with normal people but with supernatural beings – it felt natural, like I was born to be a part of this.

Emmett came down to sit with us after a half hour, his mood as jovial as I had seen the last time in the match.

"Hey little human," he greeted from the chair he was sitting on, "how are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "All fine, all fine."

He huphed showing his displeasure in getting this answer from me. "C'mon, what happen? It isn't like I am pranking you."

"It would be much better, Emmett. I am very bored. Thanks to your stupid brother's obnoxious thinking that I may fall down." Emmett was unable to hide his laughter at that and Edward's accusing glare was quite comical to hide my cunning grin.

"Which brings us back to the topic I wanted to discuss with you, Bella." Carlisle broke in, stopping us. "Shall we first check on you, till then Alice will also come, and then you kids are free to do whatever you want." I looked at Edward to see what he had to say in this. He smiled at me assuringly, telling me that wherever I decide was fine by him. So I nodded, affirming to Carlisle's request. "Good. Shall we go to my study?"

"Fine." Before Edward could again try to find a way to carry me, I stood up. Edward did roll his eyes, knowing that I was rather uncomfortable in showing affection to him in front of his parents and abided by my request. He helped me walk and climb the stairs to Carlisle's study.

"I didn't know I am obnoxious." Edward mused on his way up. I knew this would come back to me.

"Well, I wasn't completely wrong. And you have to agree in that."

He laughed and kissed my temple. "Well, that is true."

Carlisle had sat up all the equipments that he might need for my physio. There was the big air ball, rope, crunches, steppers, and many other things, making me scare by their sight. He was sitting on the couch placed at the far end of the south of the room, facing the window, waiting for me. Edward sat with me on the other couch.

"Now Bella, try to lift your right leg and place in on this table." He ordered in a subdued manner. I was able to do that, but not without any pain. The pain was not enough to knock me out with tears but not even faint to ignore it. I had squeezed Edward's hand as tightly as I could.

Carlisle too saw that.

"Good. Now, try to stretch your leg by curling your toes." And he told me what to do and I did it again, and again. But it was a good start. And also interesting. He made me do some exercises with the big ball and the steppers, made me lift my leg, telling me that I was showing some improvement, not that I noticed it.

Edward had sat with me the whole time, sitting silently, letting me hold and squeeze his hand whenever I wanted to.

Then it was time to practice with the crunches he had bought.

"No way, Carlisle. I'm not using them. You were not there to see me stumbling with these."

"Trust me, Bella, it will be fine. And anyway, it's just for precaution."

I sighed giving up and nodding a yes to his request. He made me walk with the crunches, firstly with Edward walking beside me, helping me, and then asking me to walk to Edward who was standing in the opposite corner of the room. I was astonished by my success in both the tasks.

But the feeling of victory did come with an immense pain. My legs were hurting very much by the constant exercises. It felt like my legs would burst anytime.

This time when Edward carried me, I did not show any resistance and let him carry me to his room on the third floor. I put my head on his shoulder on our way up, exhausted. He kissed my forehead lovingly and made me lie on his black couch comfortably, while he sat on the golden carpet.

"You rest, I'll be back in a minute." And he was gone like wind out of the door in a blur. I sighed, thinking I may never get used to his speed, and closed my eyes. Trying to relax after a tiring workout. I wanted to look around at his room, but my body was not supportive. It just wanted to sleep for a moment. So I gave up.

He came after a few good minutes, this time carrying a glass of water and some medicines with him. I had a good idea that he had gone to talk with Carlisle about something related to me which he didn't want to talk in front of me. He gave me the medicine and I dutifully took it with water, though my frown was enough to make him laugh.

He played some music – early seventies, I guess – and sat on the couch, placing my legs on a cushion over his lap. I sighed again and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on music. He too busied himself in playing with my hair. I had to slap his hand many times, to keep him from constant soft tugging of my hair – it was adorable but also a little irritating. Each time he grimaced and again resumed his work after a few minutes. But even this small teasing and playing was enough between us. There was no need of words between us. And I liked that part.

And the main reason why I didn't feel like anything was because of his topaz eyes. The vivid colour of his eyes was still so new to me, and yet so familiar. Like a deep ocean in which I wanted to drown, willingly, never wanting to resurface. His eyes spoke for him, able to communicate without any words. They still held a little remorse, but it wasn't as large as it was initially. But along with remorse, there was a certain tranquillity in his eyes. A certain warm-heartedness, indescribable yet irresistible. I could look into them completely.

"You seem to be in a very good mood, today." I noted.

"Maybe it is because of the company." And he winked, making me blush again.

His stupid tactics!

"I am sure boring you. We should probably do something." I mused as I started to get up. But he softly pushed me down again. "Just rest, Bella!" He'd said. But I didn't want to sit just with him but also spend some time with his family so I revaluated. "We should go down." As an answer he rolled his yes.

But this time I gave him a glare as I stood up. He sighed with resignation and helped me walk down to the hall – this time I had insisted to walk, and he let me.

In the hall, everyone was spread in the area. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting by the Ottoman near the window facing the lawn, their face serious. Seemed like they were talking about something important.

Edward found me looking at them and told me, "They are planning for a weekend getaway this weekend. Or I should say they are waiting for Alice to tell them where they should go." I was still looking at Rosalie but I guess I saw her rolling her eyes. Edward then snorted and a cunning smile came on Rosalie's perfect face. I then knew that what was happening. They were having their one of those silent conversation.

Though Emmett seemed busy, he took the courtesy of turning towards me and wave a hi. I liked the gesture and waved him back smiling, but Rosalie didn't like it, I guess, as she didn't even look at me. Maybe she is still angry with me for pushing her family in danger. It was understandable.

Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen. So I guess they are still busy. And then there were Esme and Carlisle. Esme was busy with some papers while Carlisle had busied himself with some magazines and books – a pile of them was arranged on the table.

"See, I told you." I heard Edward's voice behind me, and I could hear him trying to hide his smile. "There is nothing you could do down."

I huphed, hating that I was wrong. It wasn't that I was bored, but rather I don't want to disturb them.

My gaze fell on the elegant black piano lying in the further away area, totally untouched. That day he didn't complete his music because I wanted a tour of his house. But today I wanted to hear the whole song he had written for Esme and me and the others. Undisturbed.

"Want to sit by the piano?"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"But I can now assume correctly what is going on in it." He answered casually like he wasn't just discussing his mind reading – or in my case, face reading – abilities. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

He again helped me walk the way to the grand piano. He made me sit on the bench and sat beside me, lifting the cover. He first looked at me and nodded to himself. His eyes never left mine but his fingers lightly brushed over the keys, caressing them, and simple but soothing music started to fill the silent environment in the house.

The song he played was the one I recognised. It was 'Clair De Lune'. It was playing in his room when I had first time came to his house.

He smiled at me. "Remember, the song was still left unfinished."

I chuckled. "Nice thought." I could have assumed nothing better of him.

Somewhere in between the second song, Alice and Jasper came and sat by the couch, cuddling.

He played some other songs as well. At one point, when he was playing '_The way you look tonight'_ Esme and Carlisle both left their work and started swirling on the beats in a waltz. Soon Alice and Jasper joined on the floor too and so did Emmett and Rosalie. I had to twist fully so that I was facing them while they all danced in oblivion.

"It is the song I had played for them at their wedding." He told me as he looked sideways at me. "At all of theirs."

"Really?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah. The tradition started when Carlisle was speechless watching Esme walk down the aisle. He forgot he had to still perform his wedding. To play this song was a spontaneous decision. And the same happened at Emmett's wedding and so at Jasper's. You know, just like a tradition."

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder, watching them enjoy their partner's company. Also joyous knowing that even when I was not dancing, I was with a partner. I felt a soft icy touch on my hair. I twisted my head slightly to look at him and found him looking at me. "You want to dance?" He asked mischievously, already knowing what my answer is going to be.

I frowned. "Like my broken leg is not enough to make me fall." And he laughed.

Soon it was near to one. By the time, we all – except for Rosalie who did a quit good job in acting like I wasn't here – had did some dancing, watched some sports, or rather Emmett watched some sports and teased me – he always needed a chance to make some harmless fun on my account – about my clumsy nature. Soon I joined him too and together we laughed everytime. Esme had made lunch for me and made me eat it full. Edward had said "She likes to mother us, and now you are on the top of the list." Making everyone laugh with a nod.

Alice had later took me in her room, telling me that she had something interesting piled up for me. And I hated her definition of _interesting. _

Her room was much more bigger than Carlisle's office, coloured in hues of purple and yellow. It too had one glass wall which had full sized openable windows, just like Edward's room, a recliner placed idly near the glass wall, a couch lying near the foot of the king sized bed. But she didn't stop there. She took me further inside another door, continuing the suspense.

She showed me her closet – though I had no idea if this particular room should be classified as a closet. If I had thought that her room was big, then her closet was even bigger. It was insanely huge. I wondered if she ever lost in this room. As there were many racks of different things. Many racks of the same thing. There were shoes, skirts, sweats, gowns, lingerie, clutches, accessories which she never used, and many other things.

"Alice?!" I could only mumble, still looking at the large room with opened mouth.

"I know, but don't worry. You won't have to wear this." She pointed at the large pile of clothes in front of me. "They are mine. Anyway, you can wear them anytime you want. But this are specifically for you." She pointed at a small – yet not so small – pile of bags near the dressing table.

"What are these?" I wondered.

"Did you really thought I would let you wear those hideous things you call clothes?" She muttered, like I was the one who is insane and not her.

"Whatever." I huphed.

"We'll see."

"But why did you brought me up now? I am not going to change into anything."

"I know. Remember?" She pointed at her forehead. Like I could forget that she had small visions of the future. I huphed a '_whatever' _again making her scoff. "Anyways, Edward wants to spend some alone time with you – not that I blame him with us hijacking you – and so I thought you could use some makeover."

I did like the idea – even if to a small extent – to get ready for Edward. I remembered the last time I got ready for him was me wearing just a skirt with no makeup "Like?" I asked, enthused.

"You sit over there," she pointed at the dressing table, "and I'll do all the work for you."

And she did it very thoroughly. I had half expected that she may not know or wouldn't have any experience in how to ready a human. She didn't do anything much. Just add a little eyeliner to my eyes and combed my tangled hair to make them smooth.

"You look descent." She announced when she was finally done.

"Where is he planning to take me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Any hint?"

"It may spoil the mystery."

"I hate you!"

"I know. And I love you too."

I grinned without my consent. She was an easy company to be with, and a difficult person to be angry with.

There was a knock on the door. "Alice?" Edward's voice was clear. "Is she ready? Or you aren't done yet?"

"Don't be too impatient, Edward. She'll be there in a minute." She told him. Then she looked at me. "I know you may hate it, but remember he loves you too much to see you ever fall again. So don't be mad when he walks carrying you."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway. It wasn't like I was not enjoying that. "I'll do that."

"Good. Don't make him wait more. I'll see you tonight."

"You are coming for a sleepover again?"

She chuckled like I was missing something vital. "No, Bella. Remember you still need my help in your girly activities."

"Yes." How could I forget that?

"I'll see you later." She told me as she opened the door and then her room's door, showing me an impatient Edward who was pacing slowly around the passage.

Edward smiled hugely at me and gave me his hand which I took eagerly. "Shall we?"

"Whenever you say?" Was all I could say.

As long as I had to walk a path with him, to no matter what destination, I was ready.

**New chapters on the way. Stay tuned. Also, do review. **


	3. Chapter 3

As we were about to exit the big house, Emmett called for Edward. He told him that there was something the boys were planning for which they needed a neutral person and couldn't think of any other better than him. He wanted to say no, his eyes on me.

He'd said, "I'm sorry, Em. I was taking Bella somewhere."

"It's fine, Edward." I jumped in before Emmett could accept his excuse. "You should go. I'll be with Esme for some time. I didn't get any proper time to talk with her. You should probably go." And I was right about that. I never had a proper chance to talk to Esme other than the first day. There were a few times when we had talked on the phone in Phoenix, and that too _how was I, what was my status now, _but other than that there was nothing we talked about. I wanted to know her as well, after all, she means so much to Edward.

He sighed and deliberated for a moment before nodding at me and running away with Emmett.

While he was out, Esme gave me company.

We talked about nothing in general. She asked me to tell her something more about her and I did tell her, almost everything that I thought mattered. About my life in Phoenix, my feelings for Edward, about her family.

"Though I am sorry that you had to suffer from those on our account." She mumbled in a small voice when the topic of James came up. I had tried till now to not talk about him as the emotional wounds he gave me were still hard to fill up.

She could read on my face that I was still uncomfortable about that topic. So she decided to leave the topic untouched.

"Esme?" I broke in before she could say anything. She asked with her brows to continue. "I am very grateful for what you did for Charlie and me. I cannot thank you enough."

"Bella! Honey, you don't have to feel obligated." She murmured gently patting my hand. "It was nothing."

"Still, thank you so much, Esme. For everything."

She shook her head. "No dear. I would happily do it again – anything for you – because you mean so much to Edward and he means so much to me. He was my first child in this life. In fact, I should be the one thanking you for accepting Edward, accepting what he is. You have no idea how much I used to worry for him as he was always lonely. But since he met you, there is no loneliness in him. There are many changes that I have seen since he first met you. He is complete now – in the way I always wanted to see him."

It was so flattering to hear her say all these.

"You don't worry that I am a human," I asked in a whisper, placing all my doubts bare in front of her. "maybe a threat to you all? Especially after all of this." I shuddered again thinking of the past events.

She looked shocked like I would even consider that.

"Threat? Of course not, dear. And I am very sure – as I had told you earlier – that somehow it will work out. I just know it. You can say it's a mother's sense."

I wished with all my heart that she is right. I wanted it to be right. I couldn't imagine myself with any other person. As cliché it may sound, he was now the centre of my universe. Everything about me was for him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime sweetheart. Anything. Now, you should go. Edward must be waiting for you outside."

"Yeah." I hugged her then, tightly. Saying a silent thanks once again for what she did for me and Charlie. "I'll see you later."

She kissed my forehead and waved me bye, seeing me off to the main gate where Edward's Volvo was already parked, waiting just for me by the passenger door.

"Impatient?" I guessed.

"Not much. Just eager to spend time with you." He replied casually – but still making my cheeks turn red and my heart take a sprint – opening the door for me and helped me sit inside more properly. When he was sure I was comfortable, he was sitting on his seat in a second.

"Now, can you tell me where are we going?" I wondered again. He hadn't told me that yet, saying just one thing: _You'll see. _

"You'll see. It's nothing extravagant, so you needn't worry." Was all he said with his trademark crooked smile. "You'll love it." He mused, taking his car out.

"Maybe I'll love it more if I already knew what I had to be prepared for."

"Bella! Humour me." Was all he said with his dazzling eyes to make me forget what I wanted to say and nod easily.

He chuckled and revved the engine. And in no time we were hitting the road in the woods and were in a inhabitant corner of the woods I wasn't able to recognize.

He parked the car there. "Don't say we are going for a _picnic in woods_."

"Something like that but more amazing." He promised, opening the door for me.

"Hmm?"

He said nothing, but again lifted me and walked in the woods. "Where are we going?" I asked, terrified of the thing which I knew was coming.

"You'll see."

"You can change the answer, you know."

"You look more beautiful when you are irritated. Did you know that?"

"Don't try to flatter me!"

"Fine."

"Will we have to run?" I dreaded the answer.

"Actually, I'll be the one running." He pointed with another laugh.

"You know what I mean."

"You won't faint. Just try to close your eyes." He advised.

And I did follow him. I closed me eyes tightly, scared of what was going to come, and hid my face against his neck, wrapping my hands tightly around his neck. I could feel the coolness of his skin against my own. It was chilly, but welcoming.

I heard a small laugh and felt his lips again on my head. "What will I ever do of you?"

"Not run." I suggested. He laughed loudly this time.

I looked up at him to glare but it was the wrong thing to do. He had already started running, making my head spin fast. I – as fast as I could – closed my eyes and again hid my face against his neck.

"Bella, we are here." Were the words I heard after a minute which felt like an eternity. I don't know when did he stop or where were we. I didn't want to risk opening my eyes again to see the blur of the woods, making my head spin again. The hold of my hands on his neck didn't loose either.

I felt him sit and made me sit in his lap, holding me tightly, or rather letting me hold him tightly.

When my breathing was a little better and I knew I could risk it, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He laughed, loudly again, and bent down to kiss me. I was still feeling a little dizzy but I decided I could use the distraction, and since I was sitting on his lap, my height matched his. I took the advantage of this position and tried to deepen the kiss – just a little.

The distraction worked amazingly.

I smiled and breathed in his scent. "Ah!" He groaned.

"I am not sorry." I announced with closed eyes. I was not.

He chuckled. "Good for you."

I slowly opened my eyes. At first they wandered over his godly face, rememorizing his every feature. Then I looked around. We were surrounded by trees and grasses in a small open clearing which was looking amazing with the different colours of flowers flowing along the soft breeze. It was his meadow I realised. Not that I had forgotten it. Just the same as I recalled. Except for the brilliant sunlight present then, the weather today was cloudy. A typical day at forks – but the clouds promised no rainfall. Even with the less clear sky, the beauty of the meadow was not disturbed. It was just the same. Brilliant and splendid.

"I thought," Edward said, breaking my inventory of the place, "you wanted to be away from those harmful memories, so I could not think of any better place. As it holds so many pleasant memories. At least for me." He corrected.

I shook my head, taken aback by his thoughtfulness.

"This place holds so many of my pleasant memories as well," I told him looking at him in the eye, hoping he got my meaning. "even when I came here only once." He smiled, unashamed. "Guess why?" I thought and leaned down to kiss him again. He complied eagerly.

I felt him smile against my lips. "I didn't know you have a one track mind." I smacked his arm playfully. He muttered an _ouch_ but embraced me lovingly back in his arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder and lightly kissed his neck.

After a while I climbed off his lap and stretched my legs. He lifted them in his lap and massaged it slightly. "You don't have to do it." I objected.

He smiled lovingly, rubbing his fingers over my cheek. He picked my hand and kissed my wrist. "It's the least I could do." And he would do it, even if I tried to stop him so I gave up and let him do it. It did feel good anyway.

While he did his magic on my legs, we talked about nothing and everything in particular. I told him about trying to make Charlie easy for him and he stopped me, saying 'Let him do this in his own way.' He asked me about my back-load and asked if he could help me and I shook my head no. There was nothing he can do for that matter.

"I think I'll take care of that. I don't have anything else to do anyway." I muttered.

"Well, I can help you study." I like the offer and agreed easily to it. "Also if you don't mind, I can also see that we get the same schedule for the rest of the year." He offered further.

"No!" I croaked, too loudly.

He was bewildered at my sudden interruption. "What?"

"You cannot do that, Edward!" I said, this time making sure my voice wasn't high pitched but calm.

"Why is that?"

I exhaled slowly, not knowing how he will take him. "It'll look very awkward if after my sudden flight I have my every class with you."

I waited patiently for his reply, as I knew that it all mattered to me but not him.

"What are you getting at?" He was still confused and clearly missing the obvious part.

"Edward, they'll know we are in a relationship."

"Don't you want to announce to them?" He was dejected by this.

I sighed when he kept looking in my eyes for answer. "I want to." I promised. "It's just that, I am already anticipating all the questions I have to answer when we are in school. I know it's stupid, but I'm very bad at lying. You know that."

"If you want, you can sit with us." He offered as he played with my fingers. "This way you won't have to answer them."

"But that would be rude. I don't want to be like those girls who ignored her first friends as soon as they got the most desirable boy." He scoffed at the word _desirable_. "It would be mean."

"Okay. So you can sit with them, if you want. But for now, can we not talk about them."

I laughed lightly as I kissed his cheek. "What do you want to do then, Mr. Cullen?" I teased lightly as I pecked his lips.

He sighed, irritated. "Bella!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled and shook his head bringing me more closer to him. "Nothing." He murmured gently as he looked in my eyes.

I looked in his eyes shining with intensity and love. And as much as I wanted to just look into them, I knew it was a risky thing to do.

"As much as I love this," I pointed to the way we were sitting – a tangled mess of limbs, "I should probably move. Else I won't be able to save you from myself." I joked.

I had half hoped that he would restrain me and he did. He didn't let me go away from him. "I think I can take care of myself."

"Good." I acknowledged, cuddling with him there itself. After a while, when my leg started to pain a little, I shifted to another position, stepping out of his embrace.

We talked about nothing in particular then. Just telling the other whatever thing first came in mind. After a while, when he was done with extracting almost every thought of mine, I suggested to play '_Never have I ever._'

"Really? Now?"

"I don't know. It just came in my head. Anyway, why not. There are many things that I still don't know about you."

"Bella! I tell you everything. And as of what I used to do earlier was next to nothing as I never had a life before you, just an existence." I would have felt my cheeks grow hot at that if I wasn't too concentrated on making him play with me.

"Please? It'll be fun. Just humour me." I used his words.

He snorted, said something very low for me to hear and nodded with resignation and a small pout. "Just because of you."

"'Kay. I'll go first." I announced. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and nodded.

I told him that I never had a pet before to which he answered _neither have I. _Then he said 'I never had a crush on my teacher before.' And then I had to spill out – thanks to his topaz, always dazzling eyes – that I, once, had a big crush on my maths teacher. He was trying to stay amused but failed when I started to describe the person in consideration. His expressions were a deadly combination of anger and jealousy. I wasn't expecting that, which made it more hard for me to hide my smile.

And we played and played, telling each other the stories behind the incidents we were speaking about. The best part was that even Edward enjoyed it, even after his stupid prediction of the game.

I came to know more about him. Like, he had never been drunk in his human life; he used to play music since he was fourteen; he had once planned a very bad prank on Emmett, his closest sibling – he was an only child to his parents, and the only siblings he had were his vampire siblings – were Alice and Emmett – because Alice was also a freak and Emmett was the first brother he had; he missed his parents very much; and many more things which I had no idea of.

"Tell me some of my things which you like the most, or hate the most." He asked, looking upwards from my lap where he was lying down. I knew that question was going to come back to me as I had asked him that question first. But he was a cheater! He just told me, _"There are many things that I love about you."_

"How is this not unjust? You didn't answer to my question."

"That's because I'm not able to sort them out. You can tell me till then." I snorted. "Please?"

"Nope. I'll tell if you do first."

"Fine!" He finally said. He thought for a second before answering me. "I love that you are very selfless and that you can love anyone easily with all your heart, ignoring the irrational things. But these are also the things which I hate the most about you."

"Why?"

He looked up at me like I was missing something very obvious.

"Because, these were the things which not only brought you closer to me but also almost took you away from me."

He was looking up at me expectantly. I pondered over his words and came to one conclusion: he was right. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Now, your turn."

"Fine. Let me think." I added because it was a hefty list for me. There were so many things which I loved the most about him, but along with them the things which I hate about him were also many.

"I love that you are strong: as strong as I want you to be." I finally decided this was what I loved about him the most. When he tried to be near me, knowing he might fail. When he tried to fight his actual instincts to be around me. When he stopped drinking my blood even when all his instincts told him not to stop.

He knew what I was referring to and slowly his features twisted. "I almost failed." He cried. There was anguish written all over his face.

I cupped his cheek in my hand. "But that's what I like the most about you. Even when you were at the verge of failing, you didn't give up on me. And here I am, sitting beside you, harassing you with my stupid questions."

He smiled slightly. "I love you." He murmured, kissing my palm.

I bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you more."

He snorted. "And you hate?"

"Um... Let's see..." I started to point the things on my fingers. "Your constant sulking mood, when you work your dazzling skills on me, when you make me do things even when I don't want to, when you don't let me have my way." He scowled. "When you drive in a crazy speed, when you run with me on your back making me ditzy, when –"

"That's a lengthy list."

I laughed at his pout and he growled mockingly.

"But what I hate the most is when you have to change your pre-decided plans because of me." I said, wanting to discuss this thing with from the start of the day.

"I never change anything."

"Really?" I retorted, tracing the small bruises like dark rims forming below his eyes. Although he had hunted just yesterday, he still have these under his eyes – which is always when he doesn't hunt properly. He was silent, looking at me like I was talking insane. "You should go for a good hunting trip." I offered, breaking the silence.

"Why? I just went to one yesterday."

"Because you didn't stay. You just ran back after a short time, thinking I may hurt myself when you were away. I didn't like that – hurting you. Because of me you had to leave your hunting trip you were looking forward to. You didn't hunt in Phoenix, and now I am messing with your hunting here too. I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you, but still because of me you are getting hurt. I'm sorry." Stupid tears! They found a way to spill out even when I tried to keep them away.

There was an abrupt movement which I wasn't able to see clearly but soon I felt him sitting beside me and his long arms wrapped around me.

"Bella!" There was a mild surprise in his voice. He let me bosom me in his cold embrace, running his thumb over my cheeks to wipe the tears. "What made you think that, love? It's nothing like that."

"Please don't change your hunting plans or any other plans because of me." I pleaded, my voice almost muffled because of whispering in his chest.

"I don't do that, Bella."

"Do you really think I will buy that, especially after you adjusted your hunting period last night because of me."

"You know it's not that –"

"Please, for me." I pleaded in a whisper. "If you want to go for a hunting trip, you should go. Take your time. I don't want to hinder your time with your family."

"Now you're taking it in the wrong way, Bella." I felt him shake his head minutely. "My family don't mind if I amend my plans a little bit to be with you, love. They understand. And now you need to understand this." He cupped my face in his icy hands, lifting me head, making sure I was looking in his eyes. His eyes holding mine, serious and intense. "You are my first priority. Not hunting, not my plans, not my... well, as I was saying, you are my foremost priority I will ever think about. Do you get it? So there will be times when I will change my plans a little bit, but don't you ever feel guilty about being the reason for that. Okay?"

"But your family?"

"They understand it and they don't mind it either. And neither should you."

I smirked and again leaned my head on his chest. "It's easy to say." I mumbled under my breath, hopelessly wishing he don't hear it.

He smirked and shook his head. "Why don't you get it, Bella." His voice was still intense. Intensity that could melt my heart if he wanted to. I felt his hands secure my face a little more firmly than he used to, still making sure that I was all right, and make me look in his eyes once again. "Right now, I'm holding the most precious thing, the most important person of my life in my arms and I will do whatever it takes to keep you by my side. Do you understand?"

"Except for changing me, that is."

He frowned. "Exactly!" He roared. I could see him trying to stifle a growl. He sighed with closed eyes. When he opened it again, they were still intense but not serious anymore. He was not mad at me for bringing up this topic. "What made you think that by the way?"

"When Alice said that you again went for a short hunt this morning with Jasper, I assumed that."

"Bella, love, you misunderstood it. Jasper wasn't gone for hunting. He was trying to mislead Alice hoping he could give her a surprise. So he asked me to come with him. But Alice saw it anyway."

"And she ran to Port Angeles to surprise Jasper instead?" I concluded.

"Yes. And you thought all this. How unjust that the only mind I want to read is unreadable for me."

Now I felt more awkward for doubting Edward. To escape his eyes I hid my face in his chest. He smiled and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy you told me about your concerns and I could help you in them."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I scoffed which made him laugh and kiss my head once again.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Anything." He promised. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't want to look in his eyes while questioning him this so I did not look up. "Bella?"

"You say you love me, but at the same time you say you don't want to change me..." I let the words hangs in the air, waiting for his reply.

I heard him intake deeply. "Can I ask you something?" His voice calm.

"I had asked you first."

He didn't listen to me. "If you had seen one thing which you disliked the most, then would you recommend it to anyone?"

"How are these two things related? It's not a matter of like and dislike. It's a matter of choice, and I've already made my choice. I want to be with you – no matter what."

He anyway made me lean back, scrutinizing my face. "Bella, you're just seventeen." He was still polite.

"Exactly my point. I'm seventeen and so are you. I cannot – do not want to – exceed you in terms of age. If you are seventeen then I also want to remain seventeen."

"Forever seventeen?!" He seemed mad, bewildered. "This is what you worry about. Not about leaving your everything behind but outgrowing me. This is beyond ridiculous, Bella! Pure insanity!" He was slowly losing his polite tone.

I scoffed, trying to take his words lightly, but tears again started to blur my eyesight.

"Bella?" He murmured gently. I shook my head, wiping the stupid tears that fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was rude."

I shook my head, distorted.

"You were seventeen when you changed." I pointed out.

"That's because I didn't have a choice!"

"That means if you had a choice, would you have opted out of it?"

"Obviously not, Bella. I would've never done that."

"Why can't I have the option then?" I queried.

"Bella, love, I am, right now, living the life you are asking for. You have no idea what you are asking for – what are the consequences you have to pay for this. I will not let you go for such a rash decision. You are staying human and that is it! Moot point."

I felt like he was squeezing my neck.

Tears again flew out of my eyes. He sighed again, lightly – not full of anger or aggression – and hugged me tightly – very lightly for me not tightly for him.

"What if I outgrow you? What if I enter in my twenties and you are still just like now."

"No matter what happen or how much you outgrow me, I'll still love you."

"I'll ask Alice or Carlisle." I warned him, wishing he concedes.

"Carlisle will never do that." He promised. "And as of Alice, I'll make sure it never happens."

"You are such a cheater!" He laughed heartily, stopping our discussion of this topic there itself.

He kissed my hair. "I love you. And as Charlie says, many things will change but this will never change."

I nodded, not wanting to doubt it but also couldn't help but doubt it. Because I knew that soon he will get bore of me. I won't fascinate him any more. Whether he says or not, I knew this was a part of the reason he didn't want to change me. He knew I was hopelessly addicted and in love with him, and there was nothing he will be able to flip of that once he changes me.

My heartbeat hiked up thinking all these.

He laid down on the ground and I cuddled around his hard form. None of us speaking anything, dwelling in our own musings.

What will I do if he leaves me. _I'll move on, definitely. _I knew that, but will I be able to? None of my thought excluded him. He was the centre of my universe, but I wondered was it the same for him too. Or was I just a temporary meteor that passed through his orbit.

He had inquired me many times about why I was silent; what was running in my mind; did he hurt my feelings; but everytime I denied. He knew I just needed some time and would speak to him about this when I was ready, but I wasn't willing to speak about my insecurities with him. I didn't want him to think I was too clingy.

I cuddled around him more, peeking at him. He had his eyes closed, a small smile on his face, a tune of an old song flowing out of his lips.

At that time, seeing him so tranquil, so relaxed, I finally decided what I have to, want to, do.

I wouldn't talk about this topic with him again. He will do it himself whenever he is ready. And till that I will not think about him leaving me and just spend my time with him. Treasure the time and moments that I get to spend with him. Who knows which moment will be the last? Regret was the last thing in my mind. As long as he loved me, I wanted to be with him. And the moment he decided to part our ways, I'll let him go without any question.

He stood up as it was near to five and Esme was expecting us, also Charlie will be home early today.

"Bella?" He called again, waiting for me to take his hand. I took it with a small smile, clutching his hand tightly in my hand. Once I was standing awkwardly, I hugged him tight. "What happen?" I shook my head against his chest. "You can tell me anything, love. Is it about our argument?"

I loved it how he called me _love. _Somewhere in back of my mind I felt foolish to think he will ever leave me. He himself told me that I was the most important person of his existence...

"I'm sorry." I finally said, breaking the tension in the air and the tension in his shoulders. "I didn't want to upset you."

He laughed shakily, still confused. "And you accuse me of being obnoxious!"

"I'm serious."

"So am I." He held me a little tighter to him. "As long as you are willing to talk with me about all these things, I don't mind it, Bella. And I respect your views. For me to hear that you want to spend your whole life with me is the most and the best thing I have ever heard."

"Thank you."

"But please don't go to Alice. She is very good at sneaking out of my way."

"Now you are tempting me." I teased.

He laughed. "Get ready for another ride."

"Uh-oh." I muttered, already hating the part. He lifted me easily in his arms, asking the same: to close my eyes. I closed my eyes and tried to hide my face against his neck.

And the cold rush of air started. I clutched my eyes more tight, waiting for the nightmare to be over. When it was finally over, I still didn't lose my hands . I was afraid of fainting.

He made me sit on the hood of his car, giving me time to catch my breath.

He stood beside me – he seemed ready to catch me if I fall. "I'm fine." I muttered, my head still spinning.

"I don't believe you." I snorted. "Want me to distract you?" He proposed, his cold breath on my face. I wasn't in a position to say something so I just nodded, leaning forward.

He, very slowly and cautiously, leaned forward, his cold breath on my face still able to increasing my anticipation of what was about to come. And his lips touched mine, bringing the electricity between us back to spark. And our lips worked in a synchronized manner – slowly, at the pace he felt comfortable at.

As we kissed, I don't know what took over me but I – without thinking about it – not only tried to deepen the kiss a little bit, but also wrapped my hands around his neck along with my legs over his waist, securing him to me.

He stopped altogether, his lips turning to hard-rock under my touch. Before I could react he was standing a few feet away from me.

"Ah, Bella!" He groaned.

"I'm sorry." I croaked. "I wasn't thinking."

He said nothing, but I could say by his posture – rigid shoulders along with his lips in a tight line – that he was not okay. It was too much for him.

"I'm sorry. Really." I murmured, mentally slapping myself. "I had nothing like that in my mind. It just happened. I'm sorry."

He came near me after a few seconds, but instead of standing beside me, he was keeping a small distance between us. I didn't like that. I apologized him again. He said it's fine, he just wasn't expecting anything like that.

He dropped me home then. The whole drive till home was a little awkward. I kept thinking about what just happened, neither did he say anything. When we reached home, he helped me to my room and said "I'll let you rest. Alice will join you in a short time."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? Why?" He was really confused why.

"You know, because of... my stupidity."

He didn't say anything but smiled slightly. "I'll see you tonight. Till then you rest." And he was gone in a blur.

"So much for wanting to spend maximum time with him!" I accused myself as I saw his silver Volvo drive away, without looking back at me.

I tried to do some study or any other stuff, to keep my mind away from what just happened, but everytime I slipped.

Truth to be confessed, I did not want to be in a physical relationship with him – not now when he was slowly and gradually opening himself in front of me, That was the last thought in my mind. God knows what came into me then. I hoped he wasn't sulking now about what happened today. Neither about our argument or this small mishap.

_Where is Alice when you need her?! _She always come without any permission, but today when I need her the most she is busy somewhere. _It is so unfair! _

I decided I want to work in kitchen. Charlie isn't good in kitchen and I cannot let him put a fire in here.

I slowly, calculating my evert step, descended the stairs and hopped to the kitchen. After thinking for a time, I finally decided on making Charlie's favourite fish along with sweetcorn soup. He was going to be home by six, and it was already near to quarter to six. I started the preparations for the soup, making sure I don't have to walk or hop more. While working on the soup I cut the fish and started to fry it.

I managed to work everything without losing my balance, but I jinxed it. I lost my balance while carrying the utensils to the sink.

I waited for my fall but it never came. Instead I felt two strong hands hold me tightly to him, not letting me fall. I didn't have to open my eyes to see who he was. "The moment I leave you alone for a minute, you find a way to fall. What will I ever do of you?"

"You'll get used to it." I assured him to which he laughed and helped me sit on the platform, keeping my leg on the chair he had brought from the dining table.

He waited for my further instructions. I told him I can do this but he declined my offer, instead asked me to tell him what he had to do. I told him to arrange the things on the dining table and clean up the mess I have created on the kitchen platform.

He wasn't good at this but he did his best. I laughed. "Mr. Perfect isn't that perfect in kitchen."

He made a face. "I never thought I'll have to work in a kitchen after I was not a human anymore."

"Your mom would've always kept you away from the kitchen?" I guessed.

"Actually, no. She always appreciated my little help, telling me that I was doing nice, even when I knew what I was doing was making pure mess."

It was so cute.

"Renée would love you in her kitchen then." I proposed with a laugh. "She is very famous for her mishaps in there." He laughed and did the rest of the work in his speed, completing the work in a short time.

It was near to six when he was done with helping me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He said, looking in the refrigerator to grab something for me to drink.

"I didn't expect you now. I thought you said you'll be back by night."

"Actually, that was the plan." He said, coming to stand in front of me with a diet coke. "But then Alice was out with Jasper and I knew Charlie will be late today. And I was rude today, you know. It's just that I was taken off guard."

"It wasn't your fault." I mumbled.

"Thanks for the reminder." He poked my nose. "Now, try to be good." He commanded, leaning forward. And I did behave. I did not wrap my hands over his neck when he kissed me. Neither did I try to deepen the kiss.

"You're getting good." He mused, looking at me.

"Want to see the bad side?" He scowled. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Look at you, Mr. Vampire. Scared of a little human!" He scoffed, making me laugh again.

"I'll see you later." He said, kissing my forehead. stepping away.

"What? You just said Charlie will be late."

"I know. But he'll be coming within two minutes. So I should rather go. I don't think he is that fond of me yet to appreciate my presence around his daughter."

"Drat!"

"I'll see you soon." He promised, and was out of the kitchen, made me sit on the recliner and was gone in a second.

As he had promised, Charlie came after two minutes. "Hey, Bella." He greeted in a cheerful mood.

"Hey, dad. What happen?"

"Nothing. Just some station fun. How was your day at the Cullens'?"

"It was fun." And I told him the edited version of my day at their place which I had been practicing for a while. "Carlisle checked me and then we had my physiotherapy. I am getting good, he said. Then I and Alice had some fun. We watched some movie and played some game. Esme made me lunch and she also insisted on making dinner but I rejected the offer as I wanted to make something for you."

He smelled the food and looked at the table. "You shouldn't have done that, Bells. You should've rested."

"Oh, no, dad. I've done enough resting. I'm getting bored." He laughed at my expense. "Should I get your plate done?"

"No. Billy and Jacob are on their way. They wanted to meet you and I invited them on dinner."

"Oh!" I knew why Billy wanted to meet me. He was still of the opinion that I was hurt because of Edward. "when will they come?" I have to inform Alice to not come here while we had Billy's company. It will be very awkward and I didn't want Charlie in this mess.

"They're on their way. Say twenty to thirty minutes."

"I've made dinner for just the two of us."

"It's no problem, honey. I'll do the rest." I asked him if he wanted some help but he asked me instead to be comfortable on the couch. And as I was tired by all the hoping, I abided by his command and sat on the recliner, playing songs on the telly, thinking what I will say if Billy asks me anything or tells Charlie anything which he shouldn't.

After half an hour the door bell rang. Charlie opened it and welcomed Billy and Jacob inside.

Jacob looked the same, except for his slightly increased height if I was right. He looked a little taller now, but still a young boy with his boyish grin. Billy on the other hand had a grim expression on his face, looking cautious and concerned.

Charlie welcomed them in and together we all sat in the hall. Charlie and Billy sat by the couch while Jacob made himself comfortable on a chair beside me.

"How are you, Bella?" Billy asked, his black eyes concerned, but relaxed. It was awkward. I had thought he will be angry at me for the stupidity I did.

"All fine, Billy. And thank you, for being with Charlie when, you know..."

"It was nothing, Bella. What are friends for. But I hope you wouldn't do that again." There was different meaning hidden in his words.

But I answered anyway. "I won't do it again, Billy. You can relax." And he did. He relaxed and sighed, looking relieved. It was strange.

"So, what did you do the whole day? I have a good idea that you are bored."

Before he could say anything else, Charlie jumped in. "No, she wasn't. She spent her whole day with Alice Cullen at her house."

"The Cullens' house?!" He seemed wild, angry, scared, puzzled.

Then I got it.

He was under the impression that I was not with Edward anymore.

Now I got the hidden meaning of his words: _But I hope you wouldn't do that again _and when he relaxed completely.

I didn't sat anything. Charlie just nodded, confused himself at the sudden change of Billy's mood. Jacob looked at me with apology but I couldn't worry less.

Charlie explained Billy everything and informed him about how Dr. Cullen himself asked to be my physiotherapist. He didn't say anything about Edward but mentioned Alice and Esme. Billy's face was neutral all the while.

After a while he asked what was for dinner and Charlie told him the condition. Billy laughed lightly, recalling an incident and they both went in the kitchen to prepare something else.

I was worrying what Billy wanted to tell Charlie that he excused themselves inside the kitchen. "I didn't know you had no liking for Forks." Jacob muttered, breaking the silence and my concentration on hearing anything from inside, his face dejected.

"C'mon, Jacob." I almost groaned. "It's not like that. You out of all could please not accuse me. I was stupid and did something foolish." I laughed.

"I know. I can tell that."

"So how come you are here. I thought it was just an old men's party."

"I'm here on a secret mission to escape you from the boredom." He laughed, his face serious. "You have no idea how boring their meetings are!"

"It can't be that boring."

"You should see them gossiping like women. Then you'll see what I am trying to explain."

"I'll note that." And we laughed.

It was easy to be with him. Effortless. He didn't show any signs of having a crush on me, and I was happy for that. I still felt guilty for misleading him.

Together we watched some old songs and he roasted then, making me laugh now and then. When Charlie and Billy were ready with making dinner, they called Jacob for some help. Billy came out, giving them some space to work, and sat in front of me, his expression concerned, his black eyes seemed to be carrying a heavy load.

Together we ate the dinner, but I could feel the whole tension in the air between I and Billy to which Charlie and Jacob had no clue of. Billy teased Charlie of his poor cooking skills, but even in the joyous words of Billy, I was able to decipher his hidden silent worry. After dinner, all three of them cleaned the kitchen. I offered to help but all of them resisted, asking me to rest.

Jacob talked to me now and then and I laughed with him sometimes, as it was relaxing to know that Billy had no intention of mentioning anything to Charlie, for which I was glad.

After dinner, it was time to do the dishes. Charlie volunteered himself and made himself little busy in his work.

Billy came out. "Jake, why don't you help Charlie in cleaning the dishes."

"Dad?!" Jacob mouthed, not willing to show me his unwillingness in doing that.

"Charlie would appreciate an extra pair of hands, Jacob." Billy offered and Jacob finally sighed and showed a full smile as he went in the kitchen, leaving just I and Billy alone in the living room with the company of the baseball match playing on the telly.

I knew what was about to come. Billy still thought that I was injured to death by Edward, and only he was to be blamed in that. But what he didn't know was that he was far off the mark.

The awkward silence continued.

"Bella?" Billy finally spoke. I nodded, peeking at him from the corner of my eye. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Billy. Really. Thanks." I said, keeping it as short as possible.

"Good." Another silence followed. "Did you know that I and Charlie were together since we were kids?" I nodded. "And that when you used to come here, at Forks, you used to play sometimes with my daughters, Rebecca and Rachel." I nodded again, thinking where he was going with all these.

He came forward with his wheelchair so that he was facing me.

"Bella? You should know that I love you just like my own daughter, and that I care too much about Charlie to see him hurt."

"Billy!" I sighed, praying that he believes me. "Trust me, I know what I am doing."

"I know that." He broke in.

I kept my hand on his and patted it lightly. "Billy, it was Edward who saved me, believe it or not. If not for him, I wouldn't be arguing with you over here."

"I wish it was easy for me to believe you." He mused.

"Billy. I am happy, and safe. Trust me."

"Bella!"

"You just said you love me like your own daughter." I cut in. "Shouldn't you be happy that I am happy. And most importantly safe."

"No, I don't think that the company you want is regarded as safe by any means."

"Billy, please trust me. I know the Cullens', inside and out, and I know what I am doing. I wouldn't do any such thing that would cause me or Charlie any harm. Can you trust me on that? Please?"

He sighed with resignation. "I wish I could stop you from doing that, but I don't have anything to do with it. But then don't tell me that I didn't warn you. And I am just here if you want any help. All you have to do is call me."

"It won't come to that. I promise."

"I wish there was something I could do to make you see that what are doing can risk your whole life."

I didn't say anything as it seemed more appropriate. I just made myself stern and looked at him without apology in my eyes. I wasn't doing any wrong anyway.

Our conversation came to a sudden end as both Charlie and Jacob came in after doing the dishes. Billy patted my hand and went to Charlie, acting like we didn't have any important conversation just now.

Billy tried to be nonchalant about it, but every time he looked at me, I found worry in his old eyes. But when Jacob started to talk to me, Billy smiled at us and he and Charlie went out in the lawn for a small walk.

My mind was on what Billy was going to tell Charlie. I hoped he didn't warn him indirectly, asking him to make some distance between I and Edward.

"Bella? Bella?" Jacob waved his hand in front of me as I was staring at the window for a long time. "Everything all right?"

"Hmm, yeah. All fine. So tell me, what are you planning for your spring break."

A big smile came on his face. A stupid grin of a teenager. "Nothing much. I was planning on working on a motor."

"Motor?"

"Car. A rabbit."

"Rabbit?" I asked again. This all car talks were beyond me.

He laughed, getting that I was a big zero when it come to cars. "Nothing. I was thinking of working in my garage. What about you?"

"You mean what I will do with my cast on?"

"Yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So tell me, what do you do all day. You must get all bored."

"You have no idea!"

"True." He agreed, thinking of something. "Maybe I can come here sometime and we can do anything, go wear your boredom off." He offered.

I felt guilty for making him belief that I liked him in that way.

"Um," His big smile started to falter. I didn't want to break his heart, and neither did I want to guide him wrongly. "I'll call you when I will need your services." At least that would cheer him up. And he was nice boy. And easy to be with.

"Okay." He agreed easily. Billy called as it was time for them to go. "Gotta go."

"See you, Jacob." He said a "Meet you soon." And was out of the view.

Billy gave me the look which said _be safe. _I nodded him minutely, assuring him that _I will, _as Charlie went to see them off.

When their truck was no longer see, I sighed longingly. Happy that it all went well.

Charlie helped me in. I sat with him while he watched some games.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked me after a while.

"No, dad. First school, then I guess at Edward's. Carlisle is again expecting me tomorrow. He told me we should have my physio for at least a month."

"Okay." He seems dejected.

"What happen?"

"Nothing. How will you go school then?" He asked further. "I can give you a lift."

I didn't have an answer for that either. But I had a good idea that Edward was going to give me a lift. I have to confirm with him first. And either way, going to the school in a police car was the thing I wanted to avoid in ant circumstances. "I don't know yet but I'll let you know."

He nodded, thinking about something deeply. It appeared like he was having a debate in his mind. I wondered what he was so worried about.

I was sleepy today, exhausted, that I slept with my head on Charlie's shoulder.

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed, the moonlight still sparkling through the open window. Charlie must have carried me upstairs. He cared too much about me. I wondered again how did he forgive me so easily, when I had hurt him so deep. I will be forever be grateful to all those stars.

I stretched, looking around the room.

I had expected to hear Edward wishing me a good morning but it didn't happen. He wasn't present in the room. I wondered what kept him away. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was near to half past ten. I yawned again and decided to wait for Edward to come, not feeling any more sleepy.

When it was near to eleven, Alice stopped by. I was waiting in my room for her. She greeted Charlie and was with me after some time.

"Before I forget," she said, "Edward will pick us tomorrow morning for school. I've told this to Charlie already."

"How did he take it?"

"Not so good. But I can't blame him for still having his doubts."

"Yeah." She helped me in my daily routine then.

It was later that I noted she was all dressed up in a black off-shoulder dress, looking just like a Barbie doll. There was only one person for whom she would dress like that. "Where are you headed to?" I asked in a teasing manner.

If she could blush, I was sure she'd be all red now. "Some of the hazards of being away from your husband for two weeks." She winked.

"What did you tell Charlie? He asked you many questions, did he? I'm sorry on his behalf. He is just so protective of me, and he is already very fond of you..."

"It was nothing. I told him I went to a party in Port Angeles." She sat on the bed with me, sighing and looking at me with a strange expression. "Thank you. It was good to have some ask me those questions, worrying about me. I don't remember a time when anybody did that for me."

I hugged her tight, sorry to raise that topic. "I'm sorry."

She patted my back. "It's fine. Anyway, I have my family now who loves me a lot. It is a good bargain."

"You have Jasper too." I added.

She blushed again, less the red in her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, then?"

She made a face. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I mean, you should be with Jasper, not me, you stupid, crazy vampire."

"Don't worry about that. He is still planning a surprise for me and asked to play along as his last try was not successful. Seriously, why does he even try?!"

"He loves you too much."

"I know." Her eyes sparkled with so much love, it felt cheating to keep the lovers apart for any more second.

"You go, Alice. I'll do my work. I can pull it off for one day, at least."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I promised.

"Okay." She finally thought and her eyes went blank for a second. "You'll be safe if you don't do anything stupid." She murmured mostly to herself than to me, "I'll go. Anyway, if I don't spoil his surprise, what is the fun then."

"You'll never change, won't you."

"There's no fun in that."

She wished me a good night, wished Charlie a bye – Charlie asked her to give her a lift but she denied the offer, telling that she had came in Edward's car – and drove away. I waved her bye from the window and stood there. Now that I was alone, I waited for Edward.

I stood by the window, waiting and waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw the lean, pale white figure of Edward running in the woods like a blur, climb the tree and scale my window with a jump. It was too fast for me to see clearly but I saw it as a blur nevertheless.

"What are you still doing here?" Was the first thing he asked as he stood in front of me. "You'll hurt your leg!"

"I wasn't sleepy." I mumbled, crossing the distance between us and hugging him tightly. His cold body felt more colder now with his recent run. But his touch and the circle of his arms felt warming as always.

He could feel the tension in my body. He carried me to the rocking chair and sat on it with me in his lap.

"What happen?" I didn't say anything. "From where did you fall now?" He joked.

"Billy came home for dinner." I explained.

"Ah!" I didn't have to explain anything else. He understood everything without any words. "How did it go?" he asked when he was done waiting, thinking I will say something else.

"Not so good. He was worried for me."

"Seems fair. You lack sense of self-preservation – someone have to worry about you for that."

I smacked his shoulder hard. I wasn't in a mood of joking.

"He is Charlie's best friend." I explained him, playing with his sleeved instead of looking at him. "He has seen me growing up, and I can understand it is hard for him to see me with you, but why does he have to interrupt now and then. It isn't like you are biting me or any such thing."

"Bella!"

"What? I'm just saying! Now you don't start, please!" He looked at me disapprovingly. At first I too glared at him but then sighed. "I'm sorry. My mind's somewhere else now."

We were both silent for a moment, he kept thinking something while tracing my arm while I kept dwelling about what happened with Billy, when he suddenly asked me a question. "Do you feel like you are doing a wrong thing?"

"Absolutely not!" I replied in an instant. It was an impulse, a right one. I was very much sure about him and there was nothing which could change my mind on that.

I saw relief in his eyes. Was he scared that I may leave him? I liked that – even if to a small extent. "Good. So there is nothing to worry about."

"You're right." I allowed.

He kissed my forehead. "Stop thinking about that, please. I hate seeing you so sad."

"It's just hard – thinking any day Billy will spill out the truth to Charlie."

"He won't do that." He assured me. "The Quileutes are very protective about their history – it's their pride – and they won't do anything to harm it. Spilling out my secret is the last thing they have in their mind."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." He promised. "You just stop worrying about that. If you want, I'll have Carlisle talk to them."

"Don't worry him – he is doing enough for me already. I don't want to stress him anymore."

"Bella?!"

"Edward, I'm just saying. I know that you all love doing that for me." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to someone take care of you instead of you taking care of everyone."

"I hope not."

Another silence followed, but it was not soothing. It was an awkward silence. He was thinking something big, something which involved me as well. I could now tell that, and had a feeling that wherever his thoughts were going, it was not a safe zone.

I put my hand on his cheek. He leaned his head on my palm and kissed it. "What are you thinking?" I asked him this time. I wanted to know what was running in his mind.

"Nothing." He promised. I didn't believe him but gave him some time. He would share with me whatever it is troubling him when he is ready.

"Okay."

To distract him a little I gave him a small kiss on his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes, not distracted. It was something which I knew he might have some trouble with.

"Ah!" I was worried about hurting him once again. So it wasn't a surprise for me when he himself lightly pushed me back.

"What happen?" I have to know.

He looked down, like he was embarrassed. Something that you don't see on his face easily.

"I know it may sound awkward, but..."

"But?" Why was I having a bad feeling about this.

"I know that you don't feel I can be any harm to you, but it is not that way. You never take it seriously whenever I try to tell you that I may harm you very badly. But Billy knows that."

"Now you are being ridiculous. You were the one who suggested to not think about him and now it's you who is pondering over what he said. And I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." I emphasized, looking at him in his eyes.

"I know, and as much as it sounds flattering, I don't want to take any chances."

"You are scaring me, Edward."

"Bella, it's nothing, trust me. I was just thinking of... building some boundaries. You know..." I was sure if he could blush, he would have been more red than me.

I relaxed a little. "You want to play safe." I used what Renee had tried to tell me indirectly once.

"More of less. It's just that, you have no idea what your close proximity does to me. I cannot think properly." I tried to shift away from his lap. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Trying to put some distance between us." I answered, myself confused what he wanted to say.

"This is not what I meant." He objected, pulling me back properly on his lap and securing me over there with his hands on my waist.

"Then?" I asked, really wanting to understand what he wanted to convey. Anything to make it more easy for him.

"When I am near you, all my actions are never filtered. It just comes in hand. Like this," he touched my neck with his finger, making me shiver, "or this," he touched my lips then, "or this." He bent down to kiss me on my neck. "It just happens. And you are too naive and ignorant to understand what it may cause you."

"As I told you. It doesn't matters. As long as I am with you, I don't care about anything else."

"Your irrationalism seems to get bigger and bigger everyday." He accused. "I am very serious here."

"Hey." I murmured. I put my hands over his face and made him look at me. He was reluctant for a while, angry lines forming on his forehead, but he did look up at me. "I know I can be carefree with you because you are there to protect me – even from yourself if that counts. And no matter how obnoxious your believes or your rules are, if they make you happy then I am ready to follow them. Okay?"

"They are not obnoxious."

I chuckled and kissed him. "For you." I informed him against his lips.

He kissed me this time and moved his lips towards my chin and neck after a moment.

"Isn't this outside the rule?"

"I guess not." He mumbled against my neck, his cold touch and breath making me shiver delightfully and raising some goosebumps over my neck.

I pulled him a little back by his hair. "Explain?"

"I just told you. You are intoxicating me with your very presence." He flashed me his crooked smile. "And anyway, as long as it's comfortable for me it's within the limits."

I huphed. "What about me?"

He laughed. "Well, you are just a human."

I huphed again. "It's a biased classification, you know. Unjustifiable."

He laughed softly, resuming his incomplete work once again. I giggled.

And we started to talk about some nonsense stuff, keeping the topic of Billy far away from us. I wasn't feeling sleepy, so we talked and talked till it was near to three. When I yawned, Edward helped me put in bed and laid beside me. I cuddled around his hard form. He sang me my lullaby and soon I slept in his arms.

.

.

.

I woke up when the light promising a new day hit me.

"Ugh!" I groaned and hid my face by rolling over.

The musical sound of Edward's laugh was enough to make my eyes open and look at him. "Nice idea of waking you up." He sounded amused, sitting over at the rocking chair, his tousled hair looking more disarray.

"I won't be able to walk over there." I muttered, patting the space beside me. He laughed but complied to my request, sitting by my side in an instant. "I'm never going to get used to your speed, am I?"

"You'll do." He offered, kissing my forehead as a good morning. "Alice will be here in a few minutes to help you get ready. Then I'll be here to pick you up." I nodded.

But the idea of going back to school and facing all those questions, the glares I'll get, the gossip about me, it all terrified me.

He could read the tension on my face.

He pulled me towards him and wrapped me in his stony arms. "You'll be fine. I'll be there with you. Don't worry." I nodded, needing his assurance much more than he knew. When I didn't answer him, he kissed my temple. "Try and relax."

"I am trying." I mumbled.

Our moment was interrupted by the door bell. Charlie answered it and Edward scoffed, listening at something.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You'll see." I was confused by this answer. He shook his head and kissed my cheek. "You don't worry. Leave that part for me. Okay?"

"I'll try." I repeated with a pout. "But mostly, I don't feel like going to school today."

He shook his head with a smile, knowing me. He kissed my nose. "You'll do fine."

Our moment was again ruined by Alice, who entered the room like a cyclone with a few bags in her hands. Bags I recognized from her closet.

"Time to get out of the room, Edward." She sang in her chirpy voice, standing by the door.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. I laughed. "Good morning to you too, Alice."

"Morning, Bella." She closed the room and turned towards Edward. "You, out. She'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Handle with care, Alice." Edward warned her, his eyes in his direction which turned towards me with smile and glimmer in them. "You're in-charge of the most important person of my life." He murmured speaking to her, his eyes on me. And his one line was enough to make my blush like a tomato.

He just needed an excuse to say all these cheesy lines, making me fall for him all over again.

She grumbled something under her breath to which he shrugged and again rolled his eyes. He gave me a morning kiss, more to tease Alice – not that I mind it. I heard the sound of Alice stomping her foot in impatience and his smile against my lips. He grinned devilishly at Alice, to which she scowled, and was out in a blur.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing. So, let's get you ready."

"Nothing extravagant, Alice." I warned.

"You'll look great." She promised with her angelic smile cum pout. It was impossible to be mad at her when she uses that on anybody. I conceded.

She helped in my routine and picked a dress for me from one of those bags.

The dress she picked was too scary for me. It was a fuchsia pink skirt along with a midnight blue sweatshirt. It was not too flashy, but along with it, it wasn't my choice.

"Really, Alice? Don't you know my choice."

"I know your choice, Bella, even when I hate it. But for a few weeks you have to wear these types of clothes only."

She was right. With my cast on, my sweatpants and jeans were out of choice. It was either shorts or skirts.

"I hate you!"

"No worries. I love you."

Once I was ready, she helped me down the stairs. I had to hop as Charlie was downstairs so she couldn't life me like a doll. Just like Edward, she hated slow, but she did complain, though she let me go at my own pace, making sure I had my balance.

Charlie was not expecting me in a skirt – he knew I never liked these clothes – so he cocked his eyebrow at me, appraising me. He'd said, "You look good, hope boys don't flip seeing you." To which I had said an irritated "Thanks, dad."

It was strange for me, hearing Charlie say anything on the topic of boys. I wasn't hard to it.

Charlie had made breakfast – omelette along with cereals.

"You're getting good in the kitchen, dad. It smells wonderful!"

He laughed. "Don't try to flatter me, Bells. It's just omelette. Here, girls." He offered us breakfast.

Alice excused that she had already eaten, but she had to eat a little as Charlie asked us to eat and she couldn't deny him. "I am not such a bad cook honey. You're safe." He joked to which Alice laughed and ate a little. I pleaded her with eyes, telling _I'm sorry. _She made a face but did eat. Unwillingly.

Edward blew the horn and she sighed, relieved. I almost laughed at her comical expression.

"It must be Edward." She said and moved out to greet him. Charlie grumbled a little under his breath, but stopped when he saw me looking at him and turned around to wash the dishes.

When they both entered, Edward held back a smile, trying to hide his amazement, while Alice had a small scowl on her face.

"Good morning, Charlie, Bella." Edward greeted.

"Good morning, Edward." I replied with enthusiasm, overdoing it a little. He rolled his eyes at me when Charlie was not looking.

"Morning, Edward." Charlie said, dully. "By the way, Bella, your friend, Mike Newton, came yesterday. He brought you some chocolates and flowers. You were already asleep then." I marvelled if Charlie had been waiting to tell this in front of Edward, wanting to warn him that I had many other options.

Since when did he act so childish.

"It was so good of him." I commented.

Charlie got the silent meaning: I'm not interested in Mike.

Edward frowned a little but recovered easily, not minding it. Neither did I. "Ready to go?" He asked us. This time I rolled my eyes along with Alice. He was overdoing it now.

Charlie scoffed, sounding disappointed. "You kids have fun. And Bella, please try not to fall. I cannot handle Renée's accusations anymore." He joked making us all laugh.

"Don't worry, Charlie." Edward told him, sincerely, meaning every word. "I'll make sure she is safe."

"I hope this time you mean it, Edward." Charlie reprimanded in an accusing tone.

Edward nodded grimly. "I'm very sure, sir. Last time's mistake won't be repeated."

Charlie nodded formally. I caught him mumbling something _I hope... _"I'll leave now." He said. He kissed my forehead saying "Be safe." I nodded. He patted Alice's back, nodded curtly at Edward and was out of the house.

"I'll bring your bag." Edward offered, dashing upstairs in his dizzying speed and was again in front of me in less than ten seconds. "Shall we?" I nodded.

Alice danced her way to the car while Edward walked along with me. He made me sit in the passenger seat and drove off in the next second.

"Next time, Bella, if Charlie offers me anything, then I'll never come back to your house." I laughed and so did Edward. "It was so disgusting. How did you eat, Edward, that day?"

"Don't remind me, Alice. It was for a dare." He recalled looking at me. I rolled my eyes, knowing he didn't mean anything.

"Don't worry, Alice. But I don't get it. How come you didn't see that coming? Aren't you the psychic here?" I teased.

She huphed. "Because your father had the courtesy to change his mind at the last moment."

I laughed again. "At least my dad can harass you. Not everyone can do that." Edward laughed this time, loudly.

"Where are the other three?" I noted. I had almost forgot that they all were supposed to come to the school. Did they took Rosalie's convertible, and if yes, why was Alice with us and not Jasper?

"They all had went for a two day hunt. They'll be back by tomorrow night."

"Is it related to my constant presence in your house?" They knew for whom I was talking about.

"Don't worry about her, love." Edward murmured, placing his hand over mine. "She doesn't hate you, and she is quite subtle. Even if she doesn't likes you – for the moment – she'll not do anything like that."

We reached the parking area of the school in no time. Edward parked his car in his usual spot.

I was too terrified to step out of the car, but Alice didn't have these thoughts.

"Don't worry, Bella." Alice said in her high pitched voice, "It'll be all good."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled, looking at the students who were sitting in the parking area, half of them looking at the flashy silver car.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go already. You have to go to Ms. Cope office too. She is expecting you."

"For?"

"Nothing. Just some paperwork." She answered getting out of the car.

Now that Alice was not with us, Edward turned towards me, tracing my cheek with his finger. "It's not that bad."

"Are you sure? Their stare is telling something else."

"Let me worry about that part." I sighed. He smiled his signature smile.

"Seriously, guys," Alice chirped in from the window glass, "let's go already."

He kissed my forehead. "Everything will be fine. And if you want, I can punch any one you want to – you just have to say."

"No, thanks, Edward!" He laughed.

I started to open the gate but stopped when Edward said "Wait a second." I was confused but did stop to see what did he have he mind.

He walked to my side of gate, opening it for me. I smiled. _So gentleman. _He gave me his hand and I took it, stepping out of the car.

I could feel the glares of almost every one on my back. I clutched Edward's hand tightly. He told me with his eyes _not to worry _and walked with me to Ms Cope's office, with his hand on my waist, almost supporting half of my weight.

"You really don't need to do it, I can take care of myself." I told him, looking at him. The little drizzle of rain and the wet ground making it difficult for me to walk on my own.

He looked down at me. "I want to do this." His eyes intense, full of love. Then he chuckled. "And there is no chance I am taking any risk with you."

I rolled my eyes, but was happy that he wanted to be beside me, even in school.

The three of us walked to Ms Cope's, where she was waiting for us.

I greeted her a morning, and she did too – but mostly to Edward. She then told me that since I had missed near about three weeks of classes, I'll have to perform good enough in the exams, else I won't be able to go in the next class. The same instructions were given to Edward and Alice. We all nodded and went for the first class. Luckily for me, he didn't persuade Ms Cope in changing his schedule as extra attention was the last thing that I wanted.

Alice waved us bye as she had another class while he walked me to my English class – despite of thinking we were late, we were there in time, there was no teacher in the class yet.

He walked me to my seat next to Mike.

But being here was more difficult than in parking area. Everyone turned their face to look at me – an ordinary looking girl – walking beside the most gorgeous and desirable boy in the whole Forks. It was very easy to read their faces now: Every one wondered what I did to get his attention.

My whole face was on fire, it seemed. I wanted to burrow myself somewhere to escape their calculating and accusing glares. Self-conscious as I was, I tried to lean on Edward to escape a little.

"It isn't that bad." Edward noted.

"Have you lost your mind-reading skills?" I wondered with a groan in a hushed tone so that only he hears. He chuckled instead.

He made me sit in my seat, which was beside Mike – he must have asked Mr. Berty to change his place – his face expressionless. And I knew why he was judging me. He had warned me to keep myself away from Edward and I had not listen to him. I'll have to make it up to him – he was one of my first friends over here.

Edward saw me musing over something, and he also knew I was very uncomfortable.

Why did he have to leave me for another class. Now his offer of switching his classes seemed so tempting...

"I'll come after the lecture." I relaxed a little and said _yes_ with my eyes. "Till that please, please, don't try to stand up or do anything foolish." He pleaded in a teasing tone further. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway.

What he did then was not expected by me. He kissed the top of my head. He turned to Mike and smiled at him – a genuine smile, but the look of Mike's face at his warm smile, puzzled and shocked, almost made me chuckle – then looked at me again for a second and left.

For the moment I felt so loved but no sooner he left then I looked around to see everybody still looking at me, their face blank, I felt the need to make myself invisible. I sank in my seat.

I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike exclaimed as soon as Edward left. I mentally rolled my eyes, and could almost imagine Edward rolling his eyes right now. Wonder what made him smile so warmly at Mike...

"Hey Mike! How were you?" I answered, happy that he wasn't mad at me.

"I am as usual fine. But what happened to you. I didn't know you were planning to take your clumsiness to next level." I laughed with him.

"It's so nice to meet you after a long time." I told him, meaning it. It felt good to be out in the crowd once again.

And that was why it was always so awkward with him. His face was gloating, his eyes dreamy, and I knew what he was thinking. I leaned back a little to make myself clear.

"You don't know how tiring it became to look at the same room for three weeks." I added, also to pass him a clear message that I wasn't talking about him.

Mr. Berty came the exact moment, sparing me from the awkwardness of the situation. I attended the lecture, but everytime in between I got lost in the past few days and my time with Edward.

When the bell rang Mike packed his bag and helped me in doing the same. He handed the books to me. "Let me help you to your next class."

I smiled apologetically, not that I was sorry. "Don't worry Mike. Edward would be here to help me."

As if he was just waiting for me to say his name, the pale white figure of Edward, dressed with my favourite smile, leaned on the door frame, called for me. I looked up and the moment our eyes locked, everything else disappeared.

Mike mumbled something unintelligible and walked out with a big frown, but Edward came in with my favourite smile.

"Still thinking I shouldn't merge our schedules?"

"Absolutely yes." He laughed and helped me to my next class – History. And the same routine was up in the History and Spanish class. He always walked by my side and helped me reach his class. I was late often and the glares everyone gave me didn't come to an end, but he did not care about all these and everytime walked me to my seat and explained every teacher.

The same was for Trig class, except for the fact that just like that day, Jessica was waiting for me, saving me a seat next to her. I and Edward both had laughed seeing that.

"Any hints what she is going to ask." I inquired looking at him.

"Nothing. Just about the past events."

"Like?"

"Um-hmm. What's the fun in that? I won't be able to know what you really think."

"Don't try to eavesdrop today."

"You know it will be a failed attempt."

"True." I laughed again.

The face of Jessica when Edward helped me in seat and talked with the teacher was priceless. She gave me the look which said _I want to talk with you right now. _

Unluckily for me, we were given a few sums to work and when Mr. Varner asked Jess to teach me a few sums, she got her excuse of talking to me.

"So," She whispered, her face very excited for some gossips, "How did that happen?"

"What, Jess." But my slight blush gave away. She knew I was trying to dodge the topic.

"Bella!"

"It's nothing. He thought I was interesting, we talked and knew we liked each other." I kept it simple.

But she wasn't satisfied.

"Then?" She prompted. "Why did you run away?"

She would not let me go easily.

"I felt it was too soon. I just wanted some time and a little perspective." I answered the public story I've been reciting in my head.

She groaned. "Oh, come on Bella. Don't make me tell you the full story. Start from the starting!" She was too impatient.

"Jess!"

"Bella!" She chided.

"It is nothing major." I finally told her, keeping it just to the point, sparing the fine details. "He wanted me to understand he was also not ready for a relationship, and that he too felt it was too fast. So he came to talk to me. Alice also came as he thought that I will feel more better if she was there too. And Carlisle did not want them to go over there by themselves. There, in the hospital, we decided we both want to give it a try. So here we are."

"But what happen that you felt the need to run away."

Why was she so curious?

"I know it's stupid, but he invited me to meet his family, at his home, and everybody liked me."

"Really? All these happen and you are saying it is nothing major! You have to be kidding me." She almost seemed mad, like it was a very big thing. Her mouth open slightly, trying to digest it.

"I know. It all feels like a dream."

I heard her mumble something which sounded like "I wish I could live this dream."

"When did he invite you to his house? The day of spring dance?"

"Nope. Sunday."

"But how? I thought you guys weren't going to meet."

"I thought that too but he surprised me by coming at my door on Saturday noon. He was free."

"Where did you go then? Come on Bella! Don't make me ask you all these things! Please tell me everything."

"There is nothing, Jess. We just hanged out for a while."

"Where?"

"There's a trail in the woods, and he loves trekking. I had asked him one day what does he love about that and he decided to show me."

"You spent the whole day together then, with him?"

"More or less." The words were more true than she could imagine. I've had spent almost the whole day and night with him.

"Wow!" She mouthed. Then she made a serious face. "How was your first kiss?"

"Jess!"

"Don't tell he hasn't kissed you yet!"

"It's not like that. It's private!" I was not going to give any answer to that.

"Come on, Bella. You are dating Edward Cullen. _The Edward Cullen_. You can tell us that much."

I shook my head as a _no_. She made a pleading face and I finally surrendered. Anyway, I was sure Edward wanted to hear what I felt about our first kiss.

"It was magical... electrifying."

She was lost in her imagination but then suddenly she jerked her head up. "Did you both slept together."

My whole face was red as she asked me this question. "Of course not, Jess!" I muttered, a little loudly that Mr. Varner had to shush us.

"Oh!"

"Anyway, I just told you, we don't want to take it too fast." Not with him being a vampire, our differences, and many other things on the plate...

"But he is always with you, helping you walk, driving you..."

"Yes. That's because I cannot use the crunches properly. I fall often." She nodded in understanding.

"I still cannot believe it!" She exclaimed again. "You and Edward Cullen in a relationship! No wonder everyone looks at both of you. Just like they looked at I and Mike."

"Really?" I tried to divert the topic to her and it worked completely. "How come I don't know anything about it? How did that happen?"

"Nothing. Remember he asked me to spring dance." I nodded. "We went for a date, and then we kissed. And Bella, it was amazing. He is such a good kisser..." And she told me about their every moment since then. I nodded whenever required, anything to take the attention off of me.

When it was time for Spanish class, Edward helped me. Jessica wanted to walk with I and him but opted out of it. There too I was successful in keeping the topic of Edward and I as a couple far away. By the time it was lunch, Edward was again waiting for me by the door. Jess waved me bye, even when we were going to the same place, and walked away with Lauren.

He looked amused by something.

"What?" I had to ask.

"For once you should read her mind." He answered nonchalantly.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. It was almost horrible seeing the images in her mind."

I blushed too thinking about what she might be thinking.

"I shouldn't have told her anything."

"There's nothing you could have done. She was anyway going to make you spill everything out. And as it turns out, I'm happy she knows. At least that will stop her from imagining those things."

"How do you even tolerate all that nonsense."

"You have no idea!" He frowned. I laughed hard.

Alice joined us too outside the cafeteria. She told us we have to go to principal's office as he was expecting us – because we had taken many leaves and he was a good friend of Charlie and respected Carlisle.

We entered the cafeteria, where they both acted nonchalant like it was nothing but I felt awkward as everyone looked at us – no doubt wondering how I got him or why did I run away. But it felt more awkward because along with Angela and Ben, everyone else on the table too looked at us with questions.

I didn't realize when Edward had taken plates for both of us. He walked me to the table I used to sit.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Definitely." I told him, though I wasn't that sure how they will treat me.

He smiled assuringly.

"Hii!" I greeted them.

"Hello Bella!" They all greeted in unison. Jessica and Lauren had accusations in their eyes. Mike had a smile cum frown on his face while Angela and Ben smiled at me invitingly. There were many more seated over there – Tyler, Austin, Eric, and a few more faces whom I didn't remember.

Edward helped me sit on the chair beside Angela. He smiled at me one more time before turning around.

But then...

"Edward, Alice?" Angela called them, her voice stammering, "Why don't you sit with us today? As today only you both are here, and we have some more place on our table." She offered.

I almost gloated with joy at the offer before I saw everyone's expression. They all had their mouths open, their faces expressionless. Jess, Mike and Lauren gave dangerous glares to Angela while Ben grinned at her. Austin, Tyler, Eric, Amy all looked at her with a blank face.

"Thank you for your offer Angela." Edward answered in a gentle tone.

"You can sit here Edward, Alice. It would be okay. We would love it if you join us." Jessica agreed and gave him a seductive smile. I was jealous a little, but more happy that they were welcoming him too.

Alice was excited by the offer as she jumped happily like always and sat on a chair with a '_Thank You'_. I smiled at Edward but he had his eyes on Alice – he seemed mad at her over something – and sat down beside me.

"How are you Bella?" Angela asked genuinely.

"I am fine."

"What happened?" Amy – I guessed – asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." I drank some lemonade as it was time for the public story. "I just needed some time, and so I went to Phoenix to visit my mom. She was not there at that time, so I stayed in a hotel. Edward came with Alice and Carlisle to make some sense with me, and I agreed to meet him, but instead I met with an accident as I fell from stairs and a window."

I peeked at Edward when I felt his body stiffen beside me. He always hated it whenever I took it too nonchalantly, so I put my hand in his to comfort him.

"Oh!" Amy mumbled, disappointed.

Angela sighed with understanding. "We are happy you are back, Bella." She grinned and I grinned back, happy that she was welcoming towards me. I saw Ben pat her hand, their hands twinned above the table. "You don't know how much you scared us."

"Even I am happy to be free from that hospital, Angela." I joked. "But I guess I won't be free of my cast soon."

"I know how you feel, Bella." Eric jumped in. "Once I also had to wear a cast as I had a fracture." I laughed at that and so did others.

Suddenly Jessica got all excited. "I wish you get free of your cast soon." She cried with excitement. "We could have a girls night out. We could go for shopping and we could have a slumber party." Angela and I grinned listening this while Lauren snorted loudly.

"Yeah. Me too, Jess. But first, this cast has to go."

"But what about crutches?" Lauren jumped in, her voice acidic. "I mean, you could even use them to walk!"

What did I do to her that she was always against me!

Edward was about to answer something, his nostrils flaring, but it was Alice who stopped him from saying anything. "Actually Lauren," Alice told her, her voice sounding intimidating even to me. "she tried using the crutches but she was not able to use them properly because it hurts her leg even more. So my father, Carlisle, advised Bella to not use them and asked Edward and me to help her walk as by that she could walk even properly without hurting her more."

I stared blankly at her.

Who could have thought that little always jumpy Alice could be so intimidating. Now I get why Edward always says _You never want to see the bad side of Alice. _

There was an awkward silence on the table then. I looked at Alice who smiled apologetically.

"How are you Edward, Alice?" Austin asked timidly, changing the topic. No doubt he too was intimidated by Alice.

"We are fine." Alice answered, her voice again sweet. Edward nodded too smiling at him.

"Why did you went to Phoenix, Edward." Mike asked then, his fingers slowly tracing the rim of the sandwich he had, his face glowering with hatred. "I mean, Bella just said she needed time, so why did you flew to Phoenix?" He worked to make his tone less rude.

Edward looked at me first before answering anything. I too looked at him, anticipating what had he prepared as an excuse to hide the truth.

"I know I was being a jerk by following her," I scoffed very lightly at the word _jerk _that only he and Alice heard, "but she left so abruptly that I couldn't help but go there and confront her."

Mike huphed, his grimace more evident now, and concentrated on his sandwich.

"So now you both are together." Ben asked excitedly yet nervously. It was all so laughable to be see them worrying over every word they said, thinking one wrong word and they will make the Cullens' turn into _werewolves_. I stuffed a laugh.

Before I could react or say anything, Alice sang "So does it seems."

All chuckled while I felt my blood on fire. Edward laughed too watching me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I looked down – obviously blushing vigorously – and he kissed my head.

"We have something for you Bella." Jess sang. Angela took out a big gift and gave it to me. "From all of us." Angela said to which Jessica nodded eagerly.

I was flattered to say the least. "Um, thank you."

"Open it." Jessica said excitedly.

I wanted to, but we had to go to the principal's office. I didn't want to keep him waiting, enter in his bad grace.

"Um, I'd love to, but I am called by the principal, so I am heading there." I explained slowly, hoping I don't offend anyone.

Angela nodded in understanding. "Then you should go there Bella. It's not a good thing to make principal wait."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'll see you all later, and once again thanks for the card." I waved all of them bye and with that we three departed from there, putting the card in Edward's car on the way.

Once in principal's office, Mr. Green asked us to sit.

"So I see you all have finally resumed your classes." He made a snide comment.

I was sorry that because of me they both also had to suffer.

"We're sorry, Mr. Greene." Edward apologized gently on all of our behalf. "But Bella's condition was not too well and we didn't want to leave her there alone."

"I understand, Mr. Cullen," his tone was soft now, "but you too have to realize that just because I respect your father – and your father as well Ms Swan – it doesn't mean that I'll be covering for you all the time. You have missed your mid-sem exams, which means you'll have to work more hard for your finals."

"We'll do that, sir." We all promised.

He nodded. "I hope you do. I am giving you an exception in this matter just because your health was not well, Ms Swan."

"Thank you, sir." Edward said for all of us.

"I hope you all work hard now. And Bella, get well soon."

"Thanks, sir."

He smiled a little. "You should go now. It's almost time for your next period."

With that we left the office.

"I'm sorry." I told them once in the parking. "You both have to suffer now too because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella." Alice chided while Edward also said "It is nothing, Bella."

"Anyway it's good to sometimes be in a grey limelight." She joked.

I smiled. She grinned back and headed to her class.

"Ready for the class?"

"Do you mean ready for another hour of people staring at me or us? Never. Let's go already." He laughed and put his arm around my waist and together we walked to our biology class.

We were late there, not that Edward minded it. He had offered me an excuse of aching leg to ditch the class, but I was persistent in attending it. It was again the same in the class, everyone stared at us, but this time I didn't mind it. Mr. Banner too gave us a look but did not question us. Edward helped me sit on my seat and talked to Mr. Banner about our leaves and gave him the application that he had been giving to every one of my teacher till now.

He came to sit beside me almost after a minute. He pulled his chair much closer to me such that I could easily feel his arm against mine.

"What did he say?" I inquired him.

"Nothing. He said he was glad that you were safe. And that he was not deciding on being hard on us. After all, you were one of the brightest students."

"Really?"

"Yes. His words."

After about ten minutes of lecture on animals and there skeletal structure, Mr. Banner started a video on the animals. He switched off the lights, making the room completely dark and played the video.

And again the electricity between us was very heavy. Not ignorable.

But unlike the time before the accident – which felt like centuries ago – I looked at him and we both chuckled.

I twined our arms and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He played with my hair or looked at me while I traced his veins on his forearms – unconsciously – while I concentrated on the movie playing in front of us.

Though it was difficult to concentrate on anything when he was playing with my hair or doing his silly little things – which I loved and hated at the same time – I somehow managed to study the video.

Our class ended ten minutes early as Mr. Banner decided to be generous. He came to our seat and asked us some questions: how did I fell; what had happened; do I need any help; and many other questions whose answer is I had been tired of giving. But still I answered his every question politely.

When it was near to the last period bell, we both excused ourselves and walked out of the class.

Outside the class, Mike and Jessica were busy in their PDA of their relationship.

It was amazing to see that Jess got Mike – whom she has admired a long time – liked her back. But it was also awkward to catch then red-handed.

Edward was almost unsuccessful in holding his chuckle back.

They both saw us, got all weird and a heavy silence filled between us. Jess ran in the class wile Mike too excused himself for gym class.

I and Edward released the laughter we were trying to hold. "He can give me a headache!" He exclaimed with a annoyed sigh. I just laughed at his pout.

Together we walked to gym – I hopped while he was the one almost carrying me. He made me sit on side, and I was happy that I had a proper excuse today to skip gym.

The whole hour I just looked at others and watched them play baseball, playing the audience part perfectly. I even handed the ball to them whenever it came to me – which was just twice – and still the ball managed to hurt me a little. My stupid bad luck.

It was in between the break, when I was eager for the period to get over, when Mike called me.

"Hey, Bella!" he called, his voice loud that every person who didn't even care also turned to look at us.

"Hii Mike." I called back, happy that he was again talking to me. "Thanks for the flowers and chocolates. They were great!" Though I still haven't seen them.

"You're welcome." It looked like he wanted to announce something. "So, you really got lucky, as now you got an excuse to not play games." He commented jokingly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"So, finally you and Cullen are a thing." He exclaimed, but I could decipher his not-so-calm facade.

_Geez!_ How to avoid and tell the same thing at the same time. I didn't want to disappoint Edward or encourage Mike...

Why not start with the truth... I thought.

"Yeah. When I went to Phoenix, I finally got it that I couldn't stay away from him, no matter what." I said it for his benefit so he would not think I am interested in him, and also directly to Edward, to inform him that I was deeply in love with him.

His grin faltered for a moment. "Wow, this is great." His voice timid.

Awkward silence covered the air, it seemed, as he kept staring at a spot on the wall behind me.

"So," he finally said after a minute or so. "when will you get free of this cast."

"Carlisle says it would take three to four more weeks, but I hope it gets off after school end, so that I could escape gym."

"Yeah, that would be good for you, ditching gym." I laughed.

"How are things going between you and Jess?"

This time his smile was more genuine, his mind on Jessica. "Things are well between us."

I was happy for them. "Well that's good. I really hope the best for you two, Mike."

"Thank you Bella."

Mrs. Clapp called them again and he left me on my own with a wave and smile.

For the rest of the period I sat and watched them play, imagining some things...

When the bell finally rang, I all but stood up with excitement for the school to be over that I had to hold onto a stand for support.

Edward was not there yet, and everyone else was in the changing room. I decided to walk the distance on my own. And I did a pretty good on that, except that I almost lost my balance once or twice.

This time I was waiting for Edward by the door. But it wasn't a surprise for him as he rolled his eyes looking at me waiting for him.

He didn't smile or greet. "You shouldn't have walked all the way. What if you'd have fell?"

"I didn't though." I retorted.

"Bella!" His eyes softened, his face turning into a sad smile. He shook his head slightly. "Love, you have no idea how difficult it was for me to wait for the class to end while you almost fell over here – in my absence. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew you haven't harmed yourself again, I would've ran over here to you."

"No!" I exclaimed, yelled. "You can't do this."

"That is the reason I didn't. But I don't think I'll be able to sit calmly the next time if you keeping doing your stupid stunts."

"Stupid stunts? Really?" I smacked his arm playfully. He laughed and put his hand over my waist, holding me closer to him.

Slowly the whole class started to come out and everyone smiled at me and asked again the same. I told them what happened and it continued. Edward kept smiling all the time, answering whenever asked anything, which was very rarely.

We went to the parking after a few minutes, after greeting everyone.

Alice was already waiting for us, sitting on the hood of the car.

"If it continues, then I want a car for myself." She fumed mockingly.

"We're not sorry, Alice." Edward said with a cunning smile.

She huphed but grinned then. "Didn't I tell you Bella that it'll all be fine. You were worrying over nothing."

"Easy for you to say, Alice." I muttered. "You have no idea how exhausting it can be to repeat the same thing again and again."

"Really Bella!" She chided as if I was forgetting something very vital. And she was right. I forgot that they had been repeating the same course and routine of high school for many years now. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye, to see if I had hurt him by saying that but he wasn't.

"Oh, come on Alice!" Edward covered for me. "You know what she meant."

"Oh, c'mon, Edward. Let me have my fun." He laughed at that, taking it all lightly.

He took another left, away from my lane, towards his house.

"Aren't we going to my house?"

"No. Carlisle had already informed Charlie that for a few weeks you'll be coming directly at my house for your physio. He agreed easily as he knew you'll get bore soon. And that was the last thing he wanted..."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me for doing that."

He knew what I was talking about.

"He already did, Bella." Edward soothed me. "Even before you asked for forgiveness. But somewhere in a corner of his heart, he still fears that those events may repeat again."

I leaned my head against the glass. Both of them let me be alone for the moment, neither of them speaking to me.

When we reached Cullen mansion, Alice was the first one to get out but I didn't make any movement. My mind was still busy in thinking ways to comfort Charlie that I am never going to leave him again.

Edward opened the gate for me and kneeled down.

"Are you fine?"

I nodded, though I really wasn't.

He nodded, understanding me. "It is going to be fine. Okay?" I nodded again. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Please, humour me." He gave me his hand to hold.

I shook my head but grinned. He too smiled and kissed my forehead.

But looking at him made me wonder on some other matters.

Would I be able to leave Charlie again if the Cullens moved out?

Would they take me too with them?

I shook my head, not feeding on those thoughts for now.

He helped me out and in a fluent movement carried me in his arms.

"What is this for?"

He laughed lightly. "I thought you were tired. I decided to help."

"Thanks. But I can walk."

"Oh, I know." He closed the car door and walked ahead. "But I am not willing for that."

I shook my head with a smile and kissed his cheek. "What would I do without you." I mocked.

"Really. That's the question I ask myself." He played along.

I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He was right. I was exhausted.

**Stay tuned. More chapters on the way. **

**Read and review. As I always say, criticism is always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

He carried me to the loveseat in the living area and helped me sit with my leg on the ottoman. He then went inside and came out with a tray. It contained apple cinnamon juice along with a cheesecake.

"Really, Edward. It isn't necessary."

"Bella, Esme won't like if this food is wasted." He knew how to use the guilt card on me. And I couldn't help but concede to his request, and especially his pleading eyes. I ate the cake and drank almost whole juice in a sip, not realising how thirsty I was.

"Where is Esme?" I wondered. She was no where to be seen and so was Carlisle. I looked around again.

"They are in Carlisle's room, chatting. They were just trying to be subtle by not disturbing us." He grinned. I grinned back.

He sat beside me and draped his hand over my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. I sighed in contentment.

"You seem to be very tired."

"I'm out of practice of walking, remember."

"Yeah. But I wasn't referring to that. More about people in school. Mike, Jessica, Alice?"

I chuckled. "True. And especially all those questions. It was tiring repeating the same thing again and again."

"I'm glad they didn't trouble you much."

"I didn't even notice it. My mind was elsewhere." I pointed out, grinning at him.

"So was mine." He mumbled.

I could feel his cold breath on my face, dazzling me.

"Want to guess where?" He murmured, his lips just an inch away from my mine. If I wasn't dazzled already by his close proximity, he surely did now.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He chuckled and kissed me then.

I wrapped my hand around his neck, not caring that his parents may come down any time. Because it was very hard to think about any other thing when his icy lips were doing magic against mine.

When he parted our lips, I chuckled. "Just like I told, electrifying."

He laughed too and kissed my brow. "True. But I am shocked you told her all that. I thought I'll never get any answer to those questions."

"I just showed pity on you, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed and kissed me again.

After a few minutes Esme came down with her smile, looking as young as ever.

"Hello, Bella. I hope you liked it." She motioned towards the tray.

"It was scrumptious, Esme. Thanks. I'll ask you to make it for me once again, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, dear. But for now Carlisle is expecting you."

"You mean Dr. Cullen." I joked. She mumbled a _yeah _and laughed along with me.

Edward too laughed and helped me climb the stairs to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle performed my physiotherapy then. He made me exercise a little, checked my legs and also my forehead – as I was desperate to wash my hair – it had been near about a two weeks since the chase and stitches. I informed them that my hair was stinking, pouting when he declined the proposal, but Edward made it up to me.

He said, "You smell perfect. Don't worry about that."

"My hair is stinking." I repeated with a pout. Both the men chuckled.

"Really Bella." Carlisle explained slowly. "Just a few days more. Your wounds were deep, and now that they have started to recover I don't want you to mess anything up."

Edward hugged me from behind and kissed my temple. "You still smell amazing to me."

"You are biased, you know."

"He is." Carlisle agreed too, to which I laughed. Edward ran his hand through his hair but he was happy that I wasn't sulking.

When Carlisle allowed me to go, for which I was waiting eagerly from the past one hour, Edward again lifted me easily in his arms.

"You should stop doing that you know." I muttered. He just shrugged.

He laid me down again, but this time on his black couch in his room. He himself sat on the floor so that I could lie down properly on the couch.

"You can lie down with me." I proposed, shifting a little bit to make space for him.

But he declined the offer. "I'd love to, but you should sleep now. You are very much tired."

Now that he mentioned again, I realized I was indeed very much tired and my legs were aching with exhaustion. I yawned involuntarily.

He smiled. "You should rest. What should I bring? Blanket?"

"I don't want to sleep. Can't we do something else?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing significant."

"What would you like to do?"

I was out of ideas. "Anything you decide." I suggested.

He thought about it for a moment when something sparked him.

"You rest, I'll arrange it for you." And he was gone in a flash before I could ask him what he had in his mind.

He first arranged blanket and pillow for me, explaining "This is the first time someone is really going to sleep here." Then he arranged water along with some chocolates. Finally he came with a card wrapped in a gift paper.

My friends from school had gifted me this and I had all but forgotten about it.

"I had all but forgotten about it."

He smiled. "You're welcome." He laid down beside me and I adjusted a little so that we both could lie down properly. The small space wasn't enough for two people, but the small confined place made it more amazing to cuddle with him. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped me in his long arms, kissing my hair ever so lightly.

I opened the gift wrapper – pink paper with small hearts drawn on it – impatiently to see what they had gifted me. Inside it was a big size get well soon red coloured card, with a big 'Get Well Soon' written on it. Small hearts and bandages and stitches and medicines and flowers were drawn on it. It also had a small jute like cloth attached to the front page which was tied with a knot and a flower pin.

"Nice card." He approved.

"Yes. It seems quite lavish with all the decorations and drawings."

I opened the knot and flipped the page. Inside it was written a big _Get Well Soon_ with some images of injections and medicines and plasters. All of their signatures were done below it.

"Seems like no one wants to forget it." I muttered to which he chuckled.

On the other page, there were some messages written by everyone. I read it loud for him.

"Jessica – _Finally you are back! Get well soon so that we could plan our girls night out._" I exclaimed with horror. "She is going to make me spill out some _gossips _again."

"It isn't that bad. At least there is someone who can make you spill out everything."

I glared at him. He just laughed at that.

I huphed and read further. "Angela –_ I am so happy you are fine. You don't know how much you had scared us. Get well soon."_

"She is a nice girl." Edward appraised. "Sweet and kind."

"Yeah. She is. Remember how she invited you to sit with us. It was totally unexpected."

"Yeah. Alice too didn't see that coming till the last moment."

"Looks like ever since me, everyone is upto making Alice uncomfortable with last minute decisions."

He laughed too. "No wonder she throws her decisions at you. After all you are the culprit."

"Edward!" I again smacked his arm, hurting myself a little.

He shook his head disapprovingly and kissed my wrist, keeping it between his hands like between icepacks.

I looked at him again and leaned up so that I could kiss him.

After that, I resumed reading again.

"Lauren – _Get well soon."_ I read with shock as I wasn't expecting her message. "I didn't expect she'll write. She's always so tough around me, giving me cold looks, even when I did nothing to hurt her."

"She hates that I chose you over anyone." He explained. "But it's nothing." He shrugged it off so easily. I too decided to not think about it after a while and moved on to next one.

"Eric – _Prom is near, and this time we don't want you to skip it. Get well soon, Bella._"

"Ugh! I can't believe he's still thinking I'll go with him."

He laughed loudly. "It's not his fault. You should've seen your face that day." He laughed again.

I snacked his chest hard, forgetting that I'll hurt myself. "I'm still mad at you for that, remember." I muttered with a devilish smile. He rolled his eyes at me.

I read the next one. "Tyler – _I didn't know you really wanted to get injured that after escaping from my van you threw yourself out of the window. Just kidding. Get well soon._"

I huphed and Edward chuckled again.

"Ben – _I am getting fed up with Ang's girly things. She badly needs you. I hope after you get well, Ang would spare me. Get well soon."_

"He is a good boy. And he and Angela looks so happy together." I looked at him. He had a smile on his lips, recalling something. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, except that you're right. They both like each other very much. I'm happy for Angela that she found someone as good as Ben."

"True."

The next two were from one's whom I didn't know that well.

"Austin – _I hope to get to know you better. Get well soon."_

"Conner – _Get well soon, Bella. We all hope you get free of your cast soon."_

"Mike – _Prom is getting near. I want one dance with you. Get well soon, so that I could get my dance. With love, Mike."_

"That boy has quite a nerve for writing that." He almost growled.

"I know. He is persistent and resilient. But he is with Jessica now."

"You wish. He still thinks that he has one chance with you. You should read his mind – actually never."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea!"

"But it doesn't matter. I am with you, and he is out of the list. Also I won't be going to the prom."

"But why? It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience." I thought by now he knew that.

"Seriously? Do you really think my plaster will allow me?"

"I can carry you there."

"Not interested." I objected.

"But still, you shouldn't say no to prom."

"That's what I'm doing. I'm denying the offer to prom."

We both looked at each other, trying to convince the other first.

He gave up easily. "Prom is far away." He mused.

"I'm not going." I declared.

He smiled devilishly. "We'll see."

"Humph."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I sighed and cuddled more with him. He slowly ran his hands through my tresses in a rhythmic motion, singing a melody which I had difficulty recognizing. I recalled it after a long time – he was singing 'Darling' by the _Beach Boys. _

"I love this song." I murmured and sang along with him. Though I wasn't that melodious like him, I still managed to not ruin the song.

He chuckled at my pathetic attempt – I guess.

"I ruined it, didn't I."

"No. If anything, you made it more wonderful."

I felt his gaze on me. I looked up and asked _'What?' _but he just shook his head and gave a small peck on my lips. "What?" I asked, wondering what was he thinking that he was in such a jovial mood.

He just smiled his brilliant crooked smile and said, "Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Can I know?"

"Do you have to guess? My all thoughts revolve around you." He said like he was telling a common fact. I snorted. He rolled his eyes. I chuckled and nuzzled more with him.

When it was near to four, I announced that I wanted to study. He agreed easily and tutored me Trig. I wasn't good at that, I had to solve a few sums again and again to get the correct answer but he was patient with me. He also helped me in school homework, doing a little for me. And I had to compliment him for imitating my handwriting just accurately – no one could say I hadn't written it.

When I was tired with all the studying, we decided to go downstairs. There Carlisle was reading a book while Esme was working on a blueprint. They both greeted me and asked what I wanted to do. Alice made the decision for me – knowing what I wanted better than me – and together we watched some music videos.

When it was near to six thirty – time for Charlie to come home – he dropped me home. But not without the meal Esme had made for Charlie and me. I had tried to deny her offer, but she was good at convincing me and at the last made me take it.

"Esme is very pushy." I told Edward on the way home. "Now I'm feeling bad for troubling her with all the food. Yesterday, today and now, even when it smells so much revolting to you."

He laughed at my complaints. "Bella, she loves to do it. And now that she actually have gotten a person whom she can take care of, she is enjoying that. Let her have her fun."

"Fine." I surrendered with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean she'll cook for us everytime." I warned him, also telling him to pass the message. I didn't want to trouble Esme anymore that I was already going or the Cullens fir that matter. They had already done so much for me.

He looked at me like I was missing something. And I gasped as I understood what he had in mind. "She's not going to stop, isn't she."

"Nope." He murmured sweetly. "She likes to do all these things for us, and now she has a reason too."

"But I don't want to trouble her – or any of you for that matter. You all have already done enough for me."

"Not again that Bella. You know they – we – think that way. So why should you? Anyway, you'll get used to it. My parents already look at you like a part of the family." His eyes softened as he looked at me with his golden butterscotch eyes. "You are a part of family that was missing since the past long time."

My cheeks started to get in fire. He smiled and ran his knuckles over my cheeks. My blush deepened.

"Look at the road, Edward." I muttered, trying to escape from the scrutiny of his dazzling eyes. He laughed and twined our fingers on my lap, driving one-handily.

We reached house just when Charlie pulled his car in the curb.

"He seems in a very jovial mood." I commented watching dad smile from ear to ear.

"He is." He agreed and got out of the car after giving my hand a squeeze.

Before Edward could help me out, Charlie jumped in and helped me get out of the car.

Edward smiled at him and in return Charlie nodded at him formally. He didn't invite him inside or anything, but Edward remained calm and was out after saying me a goodbye.

"What happen that you're so happy?" I asked him watching him smiling constantly. I didn't want to spoil his mood by talking anything about Edward that he won't agree to.

"Oh, nothing. There wasn't any work to do so we played some cards, had our own fun. Nothing major. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing exciting." I answered him honestly. "After school I had my physio, some rest, and Edward and I studied together a little." He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"What's this?" He observed the card and a small tiffin in my hands.

I pointed at the card. "My friends at school gave me this as a _Get Well Soon_ gift. And as of this," I pointed at the tiffin, "Esme had packed dinner for us. I tried to tell her not to do this, but she didn't listen."

"It's so generous of her to do this, but she shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah." I totally agreed.

Together we ate the dinner – casserole along with salad.

Charlie did the smell chores which were left, sweeping of the floor, dusting of some areas, dishes...

"I feel so bad that I am not able to help you." I mumbled when he finally sat beside me after doing all the chores. I wanted to help him but wasn't in the condition to do so.

"You don't have to. I was out of practice, anyway. You were spoiling me."

"I like to spoil you." I joked. He laughed too. "But I really don't like it. Sitting while you do all the work."

"It isn't your fault, Bella." He murmured gently. "Also you had been doing all this since January. You ought to get some rest."

He again concentrated on the sports he was watching.

"Why didn't you invite Edward in?" I finally asked him. I knew that Charlie was still mad at Edward and he thought I ran away because of him, but shouldn't he at least treat a guest properly.

"He was in a hurry, I thought." I knew this wasn't why and he also knew that. Just like me, he was wasn't a good liar.

"Dad!" I fumed.

"So what should I have done?" He too almost yelled, His sharp noise making me flinch. "Invited the person inside due to whom you ran off?"

"You said you were going to be easy on him." I reminded him, making sure I do not let my temper enslave me.

"And I didn't complain about you staying with him over his house for the whole day. So we're even."

"Dad?!"

He closed his eyes like he was counting to hundred backwards.

"Bella! Can't we please try to not talk about it?"

"But dad?!"

"Okay, Bella. You tell me then. You spend your day with him, in the school, at his home, then you also want him here in the evening. Why don't we allow him to stay here at the nights too?"

I had to take a few breaths before saying, "Where is this coming from?"

"You didn't like the idea? I think it is brilliant!" Why was he taunting me like that.

"Dad, what happen?" I asked softly, worried why was he making such snide comments. Something wasn't right.

He sighed. "Nothing."

I didn't accept it. And he knew that.

He exhaled loudly. "I just... I know you'll say it's irrational... But... I leave you alone too much. At first I thought that it was why you left me. But now that I got you back, here, I don't think I'll able to take it if anything happens to you ever again, or you flip out for another reason. What if he breaks up with you? What if you two had another big fight and you again need some time to think... Bella, I lost you once to Renee, and I can't lose you again to some another guy. I just can't. I can't see you so hurt again."

"Oh, dad!" I hugged him tightly. I had no idea he had so much in his mind. Now I felt foolish to question him. As a father, he was right. "You aren't being irrational. And I'll always be sorry for doing that to you."

"I love you, Bells. More than anything."

"I know it dad. And I love you too." I leaned back a little. There I saw that his eyes were wet with unshed tears and so were mine.

"I am sorry." I apologised again. I would do it another thousand times to take his misery away. "But you have to stop acting irrational, or childish. Please don't be so hard on Edward." I requested in a whisper.

"Oh, how can I say no to you when you make face like this!"

"Please!" I pleaded again.

"Fine. He can come home, but he has to leave by ten. And he cannot take you anywhere without asking my permission."

"Thank you." I really meant it. Though I felt a little uneasy by the concept of rules and deadlines and curfews – I never had any if these before.

Well, good things come with a sacrifice.

"But remember, the next time he hurts you, or you come in trouble because of him, I'll kill him."

I laughed nervously. "I'll pass on the message to him."

"I'm sure you'll do."

But in the other part of my mind I was cursing myself for hiding things from him. I will hurt him again, I knew that, if I had to be with Edward. This thought crushed my heart. Edward was right. I wasn't ready yet to leave my parents. I have to let them have their proper goodbye before I take any major step. But that doesn't mean I am not ready for my life with Edward. I was more than ready.

The thought of what to do and what not kept me busy for the whole time while Charlie watched sports.

Alice stopped by to help me in my routine by ten. Charlie talked with her for a little time now that he was no more shy around her. He In fact was getting used to her, like I had. He also told her, "Alice, please tell Esme that she don't have to make dinner for us. I can do it."

"It's nothing Charlie. She already prepares dinner for seven of us and also some extra – thanks to the boys' diet – so there is nothing you have to worry about. And these are her orders – not mine – that Bella has to rest properly until she gets rid of the cast, so till then she is more than happy to help her with dinner. She was also thinking about inviting you to dinner tomorrow." Before he could shake his head, Alice continued. "She'll call you formally tomorrow and then you can directly talk to her. For now we have to go upstairs and make your daughter look a little girlish."

"Alice!" I hissed. But Charlie laughed and said "You girls have fun."

But she caught me red-handed that today my mind was somewhere else and I wasn't interested in her version of play time. "What happen, Bella?" She asked me while she combed my hair. "You and Edward didn't have a fight – I know that. Then why are you so sad?"

I knew she will make me answer it, so I answered her.

"Nothing. It's just that Charlie still fears that I'll leave him or run off again. It's not like I didn't earn it, but still..."

"He needs time." She assured me. "But he'll learn this soon that you aren't going anywhere."

"Will he? What if you all leave? I will be coming with you – no matter where you go – then what will happen. I don't want to break his heart again."

"Bella, you're being obnoxious. Thinking of way too far."

"But it will happen one day, won't it?" I retorted in a whisper, shuddering thinking of those possibilities. "You will not stay here forever. And I am not going to leave you." I won't be able to do that.

"I can't deny that." She replied, her voice uncertain – which was new.

"But?"

"There's no but." She announced after a moment's silence. "Every piece will fall in its place at the proper time. Charlie will come around too. I don't need a vision to say that – I know it will happen."

"Thanks." I mumbled, not wire myself.

"Anytime." She grinned.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I had been meaning to ask her this since a long time.

"Yes. Edward is hiding that from you."

I smiled slightly but slowly my smile turned to a small line. "What did you see that he don't want me to know?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that, Bella. He was pretty bummed last time I told you more about us and he made me promise that I'll never tell you any stuff like that ever again."

I knew her better by now. "But?"

"I'll tell you anyway. But don't let him know you know it." I nodded obediently. "I saw that we are best friends."

"Which have come true."

She smiled. "In one vision we were just like now, you were a human, but it another one you were like us too."

I gasped in surprise. "You mean you saw me changed."

She nodded. "Yeah! And he is very much opposed to that." She rolled her eyes

"Why?" I guessed I knew the answer.

"Haven't he told you that already?" She rolled her eyes. "It's because of his strange belief that we are soulless and he don't want to risk you soul."

"Are you sure there's no other reason." A stupid reason like his fear he may lose his interest in me after a short time.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." I lied. "It just popped up in my mind."

"Well, so you know, there is nothing like that. So you can relax."

"I don't know how I can relax." Now not only Charlie's thought, but also Edward's opposition to my wish troubled me.

"Try." She murmured. "And Edward will be here in just a few minutes. You should talk with him."

"Do you see him answering me?" I knew the answer to that will be no.

She didn't disappoint me. "No. He'll not answer you. If anything he will divert the topic."

"I know. He is pretty good at that."

"You can be too." She teased and took a nightdress for me. It was a black – almost see through – tank top along with red colour shorts – although they shouldn't be classified as shorts.

I looked at her in disbelief. "I am not going to wear that!"

"Oh, I know. In none of my vision you were wearing it. But I just brought it for, you know, further use." She teased with a wink and put that stupid dress in my wardrobe. She picked out a decent dress for me then, pink top along with blue pants which reached my knees. I approved of them. She helped me get in those and then departed after telling a bye to me and Charlie.

I was sitting on my desk, still mulling over those thoughts, when I felt a gush of wind in the room. It was a sign that Edward was here. I looked around to see him leaning against the wall, studying me.

"Hey." I greeted.

He smiled slightly. "Hello. Can I ask what were you so just thinking about?"

What did he know about it? "Nothing. Just some random thoughts."

"About?"

I sighed. He would make me say it. But I didn't want to tell him. I don't want him to be sulking over some things which weren't even in his hands. And he'll blame himself for that.

"I'll tell you, but not just now. Please?"

He looked at me in the eyes, trying to guess something. He finally inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Wouldn't it be much more easier if I were able to read your mind?"

"Where would be the fun in keeping things from you then?" I teased.

He chuckled and kneeled down in front of me, taking my hand in his. "You can tell me whatever you have in mind, always remember that."

I put my hand on his cheek, caressing him. "I know."

He put his hand on mine and kissed my palm. "Is it has to do something with my sister. I can kill her if you want to..."

I smiled involuntarily and snacked his shoulder hard. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

I leaned my head down on his chest. He sighed lovingly and kissed my head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Even with Carlisle and Esme, do you ever miss your parents?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, lost in his thoughts. I peeked a little at him and found his eyes to be distant away, in his memories.

"Yes." He answered in a murmur after a long minute. "There are sometimes when I do miss them. Like when I first found you. I would've liked –been impatient – to share this news with them."

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask. "You would've taken me to your parents." I wondered what it would be like to meet his real parents. Would they have loved me? Would they have accepted me for their Edward.

"Of course." He said like it was an obvious thing. "You have no idea how impatient my parents would have been to meet you if I would have told them about you. They would have begged me to bring you." I laughed nervously thinking what it would have been like. "But I have Esme and Carlisle for that now. And I think that they were just the same excited about you." I laughed nervously again.

I felt the soft, cool touch of his lips against my forehead. "What brought this question on?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Okay. As you say. For now let's settle on the bed?"

"Please! My back's been paining now due to sitting of all day."

"What? And you're telling me now? Why didn't you tell anything to Carlisle?" and he bombarded some more questions on me. I was glad that I too knew how to distract him. And I spent the rest of the time assuring him that it was nothing.

**.**

**.**

The next day – Friday – was again the same.

School was just as yesterday, except for the gossip and questioning. As the other Cullens were not with us again, this time Jessica invited Edward and Alice to sit with us and they both again sat with me for lunch. After school I again had my physiotherapy, where I also got the news that my physiotherapy will continue for another week. I was sad by the news but Edward cheered me up then. Esme had informed me that I and Charlie were having dinner over here. I had told her that she shouldn't trouble herself for me but she shook me off saying she is doing all this for Edward, and that she and Carlisle would really enjoy a dinner with Charlie. So I had surrendered with pity for both Edward and Alice as they both have to eat human food today.

"I'll manage." Edward had said confidently when I passed on the information he already knew about dinner.

I laughed loudly. "Of course you will." I joked and laughed again remembering his cringe when he had eaten pizza in the cafeteria.

It was the reaction of Alice which was comical. She cringed visibly. "I hate you Bella!"

Edward laughed loudly this time while I smirked. "So much for your version of 'Barbie time with Bella', isn't it."

She huphed showing her disapproval at the whole scenario and resumed her magazine reading while I cuddled with Edward on the loveseat in the living area.

Together we watched 'Momento' for the rest of the time.

When Esme went inside the kitchen to prepare the food, I proposed to help her. She finally complied to my request and asked me to chop the vegetables for the salad. Edward also wanted to help but when he started to mess things in the kitchen Esme asked him to instead arrange the table.

I got time to talk with Esme while we together worked in the kitchen. She told me some things of Edward's past which I had no idea about, like how he used to dance with Esme whenever she missed her human child, or how protective Edward was of Alice when she walked in their lives. "At first Jasper was not comfortable with their growing bond, but then Edward confronted him that he looked at Alice like his sister." She told me. "And Jasper was right to worry. They both – Edward and Alice – soon became inseparable."

"They both still seem to share the same bond." I wasn't jealous about that.

"Yes. They do. And due to their gifts, they both get along so well. As they both say, _a freak is always there for a freak._"

"I can't deny that." I smiled imagining how supportive Alice had been about my relationship with Edward since the starting.

When it was near to seven Charlie showed himself in his new clothes which he usually saved for big occasions. He was greeted by Edward who invited him in.

I was expecting some sort of grimace on his face but he was wearing a big smile instead. I wondered what Edward might have said to him. Whatever it was, I was happy to see that Edward was trying to make Charlie soft towards him, and Charlie too listened to me.

"Hey, dad." I greeted from the loveseat.

He saw me sitting over there, in nothing fancy but my regular skirt which I had wore today. He sat beside me on the loveseat.

"You look handsome." I complimented.

He took it all wrong. "You should have warned me that I shouldn't wear anything fancy."

"Really, chief. You are looking good. Don't worry about that." He just huphed.

Esme and Carlisle came then and greeted him.

"Thanks for calling me here, Esme, Carlisle." He said as a greeting. "I hope Bella isn't troubling you here."

"Of course not, Charlie. We love her here." Esme broke in.

"You don't worry about that Charlie." Carlisle said further. "She anyway has her physiotherapies."

"About that, how is she doing now?" And they all talked about my health as if I wasn't seating right in front of them. They – more specifically Charlie – teased me about my clumsiness, adding _she got it from me_. And I got my revenge then by disclosing one of Charlie's mishap of clumsiness. He was more than happy to close the topic then.

"Where are the others?" He wondered when he saw only two of Cullen kids in the room.

"They all went for trekking as they wanted a small vacation." Alice answered as she joined us beside Edward. "They'll be back by today midnight."

"Hiking. It's great." Charlie enthused. "You must take care of them though. Grizzlies are on the lose during this time of the year."

Everyone, including me and excluding Charlie, smiled thinking of Emmett.

"Don't worry, Charlie." Edward mused with a light chuckle. "They take care."

Charlie was confused seeing all this but let it go. "You have a lovely house by the way, but why did you choose one in the outskirts of the city. I mean no offense but there are plenty of real estate in the city as well."

"We know that, Charlie," Carlisle agreed in his elderly tone, "but living here we feel more attached, connected to the nature. And we always wanted a house away from all the rush of the city and could find no other finer place than this one."

"Well, you are right. This place has a charm of it's own."

"I know dad. I told them the same thing." I jumped in, eager to be a part of the conversation. They all grinned at me and nodded slightly.

Silence followed then. Charlie seemed to be taking in the beauty of the house, Carlisle and Esme looking at each other and talking in hushed voices, laughing in between. It was so amazing to see them together. They both were perfect for each other, incomplete without each other. I looked at Edward then. He was already looking at me. I asked with my eyes _what _and he mouthed _nothing _shaking his head. But his eyes held mine, not leaving mine.

"Come on folks." The high pitched voice of Alice made me jump slightly. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue slightly at me. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes at her words. She couldn't have chosen any other words to make it more comical, when I knew it was the exact opposite of what she dreaded.

Charlie nodded and together we moved to the dining area. Both the fathers sat on the two ends of the table with Esme and Edward beside Carlisle, I beside Edward and Alice on the other side of Charlie.

Over there we all talked and ate the _French fries_ and _Lasagne _along with _salad _Esme had prepared. The dinner was delicious but not for the vampires. They now and then tried to stuff their dinner in their napkins, in which they were mostly successful as Charlie was not a good observant when food was in the mix. He too appraised Esme for her cooking and shared some of his disaster experiences when asked for.

After dinner we all again sat, but this time the elders sat making their own group while we three sat together on a loveseat. I sat proudly beside Edward on the loveseat with my legs in his lap – he had insisted on that – and Alice on the ottoman with us, talking about nothing in particular. Charlie saw us sitting together, and especially his eyes were on I and Edward, but he didn't speak anything then – let it go for the moment.

"Tomorrow is going to be boring as well, stupid weekend!" I muttered in a small. voice.

They both laughed at my expense.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Edward asked me with a smile. "Watch a movie? Visit a library?"

"Like I'll be able to do anything with this stupid cast?" I muttered with a growl. It was already hard to stay with a cast on, in that to not able to do anything on a whole day off. It was disgusting.

"We can go to Seattle?" Edward offered politely. "I am, anyway, due to take you to Seattle. Remember?"

"No. I don't want to go anywhere out of Forks now."

"I can carry you."

"No need."

"Okay. But I'm going tomorrow, if it's fine by you."

"Where to?"

"Carlisle and I are going for a hunting trip tomorrow night. We'll be back by the next morning, if it's fine by you." I was happy to see him saying the word _hunting _without any hesitation now, but not for his hunting trip. It was bad enough he was trying to delay his plans because of me. I didn't want to hinder any more of his plans than I already had.

"You should definitely go. It has been a long time since you had a good trip."

He searched my eyes and I tried to keep a brave face and smiled at him assuringly.

"Okay."

"I know!" Alice, who was till now sitting silent, jumped like a child. "We can have a night over at your house – as this house is off the limits, I can see that – thanks to Charlie."

"Alice!"

"What? I'm just speaking. Anyway, we can have a night stay at your house. Have some parlour time for you, do some online shopping, play games..."

"I am already dreading your version of nightover, Alice."

"Come on, Bella. Be a good sport. It'll be fun."

I looked at Edward for an answer, though the idea of sleeping alone, after spending all these nights with Edward, was little terrible.

He smiled as an answer. "It's all up to you. Though I must tell you again, it's almost impossible to convince her _not to_."

"I know that. And that's why I'm going to regret it. But okay, Alice."

"Yay! So we have manicures, pedicures, massages, face spa..."

I looked at Edward and frowned. "She's not going to stop, isn't she?"

"I warned you." He sang with a smile. I too smiled back, resuming to listen the stupid list of Alice and her horrifying plans of playtime.

When it was near to ten, Charlie announced that we should go and I agreed.

The Cullens greeted us a goodbye. Edward walked with me to the car while Carlisle walked with Charlie.

"I'll see you in a few." He promised as he stopped by my car, his body too close to me for Charlie's dislike, too far from me for my liking.

"Okay. Be soon." I yawned again. I had been feeling sleepy since the past half hour.

He chuckled. "Get some sleep."

"No. I'll wait." I involuntarily yawned again.

He kissed my forehead, much to Charlie's chagrin, and opened the gate for me. I heard Charlie humph as he sat in the car. He waved a last time to Carlisle and drove off.

I could feel the small tension in Charlie's shoulders as he drove.

"The Cullens are very nice, and their house." He spoke after a time.

I smiled as he was true. It was a beauty in itself. "I know. You must see it in the daylight. It looks splendid."

He nodded, thinking of something deeply.

"You seem to get very fond of them." He murmured, concerned and eager to know.

"They are amazing. Very nice."

"More specifically of one." He further added.

I now understood what was going on in his mind and where this conversation was going.

"You already knew I and Edward were a thing." I murmured gently.

"But that doesn't mean I'm ready to accept him."

"Dad!"

"Fine! As you say." He surrendered and then exhaled loudly. "But I don't want you to take any rash decision which you'll regret later. You can talk to me about it whenever you want to."

"I know that, dad. And trust me, we both are being careful."

"I hope so, else I won't hesitate in using my police authority." He wanted me to pass on this information to him. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Sure, chief."

This time he rolled his eyes and smiled. "He is nice kid, though. Very mature."

"I know that, dad. It was not his fault that day too. If anything, he was the one who successfully made me understand that I was thinking rashly."

"That doesn't mean my opinion for him will change. He hurts you once and then he will be the one dealing with the police chief."

"Hey, now you are being objectionable."

He smiled, and I too was happy that the hard part was over now. I knew that he will slowly ease onto Edward.

"Alice asked if I could sleep over their house, tomorrow." I told him then, changing the topic.

"Of course not!" He roared.

"Edward will be out for hun... trekking." Oops! I almost slipped.

I heard him sigh a little with relaxation hearing this.

"It's not that." He explained his outburst, forgetting that just like me he too couldn't tell a lie, "I trust Esme and Carlisle. It's just that you already sort of stay there whole day, and tomorrow is a weekend day. I don't won't you to go their and hijack any of their other plans."

Alice was right. He was not going to let this go.

"You're right." I agreed anyway. "Can Alice come at our place then for the night."

"She's more than welcome, honey."

"I'll call her tomorrow."

"But what about your other friends? Don't you think you spend most of your time with Edward and Alice now. You should make plans with them."

What was he getting upto? And why did every one tend to forget that I wasn't in any condition to do anything without injuring myself anymore.

"Are you forgetting it?" I pointed at my leg. "I can't even if I want to."

"I know honey, I was talking about your other friends coming over for a night stay."

"Oh. Sure." He had made a valid point. It's important I do that else I will soon forget what real world is like, thanks to my obsession of spending every minute with Edward or his vampire family. "I'll talk to them."

"Okay."

We drove the rest in silence, the topic of Cullens not rising up again. Though my mind was still on him. I wondered what it will be like to spend a night without him, instead with Alice...

We reached the house in no time. Charlie busied himself in watching news and sports while I busied myself in preparing for the upcoming exams, studying history. Though it was difficult to learn it, I managed to do a average job at that.

When it was past eleven, Charlie decided to sleep. He looked at me, asking if I needed anything. I denied. "Are you sure you'll manage today on your own." According to him Alice would not come today to help me as she was busy in her personal work. But little did he know that she wanted to be there to welcome jasper and that was why she didn't want to come then. "I can call anyone else if you want to."

"It's fine, dad. Really. You should rest."

"Okay." He helped me up the stairs and in my bed. When he was happy with his work he said a goodnight and walked out of the room.

I wondered, while I was lying on the bed, what it will be for me when Edward would come back from his long hunts, not his small hunts while I was sleeping. I was so accustomed to his presence around me that I seldom forget that I live in the real world. It's still just like a fantasy for me. I would also greet him a good welcome, with few laughs, few kisses, asking him what he had for his hunt, how was his time over there...

I was sitting on a bark of a tree, the canopy of the trees helping me escape the heavy rain. The winds blowing were stirring the leaves creating a crunching and whistling sound in the background. I was waiting over there to see Edward, who would be back from his hunt within a few minutes.

He was right in front of me in a blink, his hair disarranged due to his recent run, his eyes lightest shade of gold. He kissed me a Hii and told me about his time away from me. But then suddenly he said, "I liked being away from you. It was a good change and I liked it. So I decided that maybe I should go away from you." I was staring at him in utter disbelief and silence, not able to comprehend the meaning of his words. "Bye, Bella. See you later." Was all he said and was gone in a blink.

"No!" I moaned, asking him to stop. But two hands were stopping me. I looked around and saw Billy holding me tightly, not letting me go. Edward was standing a few feet away from me, asking me to come with him, his stretched hand waiting for mine, but Billy wasn't ready to leave me. "It's all for the best, Bella. You'll thank me later." He said.

"No!" I roared this time, trying to shake the hands off

"Bella! Bella!"

I opened my eyes to see that it were the hands of Edward holding me, his face concerned, looking at me with worry in his ochre eye.

"What happen Bella?"

I looked at my surroundings once again to confirm that I was dreaming. There was no sign of Billy or trees around me, assuring me that I was actually dreaming.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

He searched my eyes for any sign of lie or worry. "Are you sure? Because it didn't sound like '_nothing'_."

"Very much sure." I affirmed, looking at him. He nodded minutely, still not believing me. I looked over the clock to see it was past two, and my skirt was replaced by red shorts – which reached my middle thighs. Alice must have came and changed me into it.

I cuddled with him, both of us sleeping sideways, my face hidden in his chest as he wrapped me in his arms, a layer of blanket between us.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

I felt him smile against my hair and the soft, cold touch of his lips on my temple. "I love you too, Bella. Even more. Sleep now." And he ran his long fingers through my hair as a trick to lull me to sleep, singing the melody of my lullaby.

I slowly succumbed to my sleep, trying to forget the bad dream and just thinking that he was with me here right now, loved me and wanted to be with me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was the same like yesterday, except for the school part. Charlie had left early, after preparing both breakfast and lunch. I had to think how early he would have waken up to prepare omelettes for breakfast and spaghetti for lunch. I felt guilty for not able to help him...

As Edward was going today we decided to spend the day together. I had pleaded with Carlisle to call my physiotherapy off for today as my leg was paining a little. Which was the reason why Edward put down my suggestion of going to his meadow.

We spend the whole day at my home, studying, watching movie, reading books, talking.

When it was near to five, he got a call. We were watching _A walk to remember,_ my one of the favourite movie. When he had come to know that it was my one of the favourites, he had insisted on watching it...

Edward picked up the call. It was from Emmett – he had mouthed it to let me know.

While he talked with his brother, I leaned my head down on his shoulder. The thought that he will leave soon in about an hour was ever present in my mind. I still wondered what will I do at night. I was so accustomed to sleep with him beside me, how will I sleep soundly when he's not there to cuddle with.

I realized I was getting emotionally very dependent on him, but it felt like a good dependence. I marvelled if he felt the same way. I knew I was wrong in getting so much dependent on him for almost every aspect, I still couldn't get used to control myself.

Was it like the same for him too?

He looked down at me and asked with his eyes _what happen?_

I shook my head and answered, _nothing. _

He rolled his eyes and draped his hand over my shoulder. I relaxed under his touch, playing with his shirt while I watched the movie.

He put his phone down after a few seconds. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled. Even now he was not tired of that specific question. "Nothing. Just mulling over a few unimportant things you don't need to worry about."

He scrutinized me for a second before nodding with suspicion. He was still eager to know what specific things I was mulling over. It was weird but adorable all the same.

I sighed. He was unintentionally using his hypnotic eyes to make me spill out. "I have gotten so accustomed of you during night. I was just wondering how the next two nights will be."

"I know. This thing have been running in my mind too for a long time. You have no idea how you have spoiled me." I smacked his shoulder. He sighed and kissed my temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered against his lips as we got engaged in a kiss.

He smiled and together we lost ourselves in the bliss we had before he had to go...

It was six in no time. Time for him to leave now as Carlisle was waiting for him.

"Have fun!" I told him enthusiastically, meaning it.

"You really don't have to do it." He proposed, his grimace too hard to ignore. "It's fine if you don't like it."

"But I really do! It's a part of you." He smiled timidly. "Go now! Have fun! Grab some mountain lions for me."

"We are not really going for lions." He smiled down at me. I looked at him, puzzled. "Grizzlies." He added.

"Oh!" I looked at him for a moment and then smiled again. "Okay. Then grab some grizzlies for me."

He looked at me disapprovingly but then shook his head to himself. "Really, Bella? Is there anything that will scare you?" He was all joking but serious too.

I poked his nose with my index finger. "Nope, Mr. Cullen. You know, I'm not really that easy to scare off."

He smiled – relieved? "I'll take that."

"You should!" I acknowledged with a kiss on his cheek. "Now go! Carlisle will be waiting for you."

He looked at me again for a second, as if capturing my face with his eyes, and pressed his lips against my forehead for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll miss you."

I gulped and leaned my head on his chest, hugging him tightly. He too wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head. A dilemma between my head and heart, thinking if I should stop him or let him go. "I know." I hugged him tightly, mostly wishing he didn't have to go, but also knowing he should go.

"Be good. Don't walk more and try to relax. I really don't want you to get hurt any more. And especially when I'll not be here to protect you from your clumsiness."

Why was he still thinking about that? I wondered to myself.

"Edward?!" I looked up to see him looking down at me, his eyes sorry. He pressed my wrist to his lips and kissed the scar once again.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"Don't worry. I think I can manage for two nights."

"I wish I could say that." He joked.

I smacked his chest lightly. He muttered an _ouch _for my sake, making me laugh.

"Be back soon." I murmured and kissed him. "Now go." I pushed him off the couch. "Carlisle would be waiting. I don't want him to think ill of his patient." He chuckled, kissed my forehead again, and was out of my sight in a blur.

The day after that was just like everyday. I wasn't even able to enjoy the movie like I usually do. Every now and then I looked at the gate wondering if he changed his plan and if he was coming.

I was so used to have one of my vampire with me everytime that I didn't realize how difficult it was for me to be without them.

When Charlie came from his work he found me sitting lazily on the couch, watching movie. He knew I generally never watched television by myself.

"What happen?"

"Nothing. I was getting bored?"

"Oh! I had thought Alice will be with you."

"Yeah. She was. She left just an hour ago." It was Edward, not Alice. I mentally corrected myself. "She'll be back by ten."

"Okay. And what about Edward?"

How to tell him that Edward had gone for hunting. "He's gone with Carlisle to help him."

He relaxed a little. Why does he think that I will do something on his back. It was not like we were doing anything wrong. I switched off the television and looked at him.

"You should have called me then." He offered as he pulled his jacket off and hung his gun by the door. "I was, anyway, doing nothing over there."

"It's fine dad, really. I was, however, watching a movie. You would've gotten bore."

He snickered, knowing exactly that it would have been, and busied himself in preparing dinner for us. I wanted to do that myself, but Edward had ordered me to be careful me till he was not here, and after that Alice had threatened me that if I did any such stupidity, she would have Esme talk to me.

I realised, when I was watching news with him, I was out of practice of real world.

After dinner I helped Charlie in his work which I was able to do.

"What are you planning for tomorrow? Fishing?" I asked him as I helped him dry the dishes, sitting on the kitchen counter with my leg resting on the chair.

He didn't look up but answered anyway. "Actually no. I don't want to be rude by leaving you alone when you are in such a bad state. I am already doing a terrible job at taking care of you."

I shook my head. "I don't think you are, dad." I opposed, meaning it. He was always excited for his day-off so that he could be with his friends. I didn't want to sabotage his plans just because of me.

He scoffed a little, not believing my sincerity. "You're too polite to say that, honey. But don't worry. Tomorrow I'll stay home. I even told Billy and Harry that and they understand."

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow then?"

"I don't have anything in mind so I am up for options. What do you have in mind?"

_Spending some unguarded time waiting for my boyfriend to arrive without your interruption. _"Nothing."

"Good. We'll see tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

Later that evening, when Alice arrived for her nightstay, she spared nothing when it came to _Barbie Bella_. I was given manicure, pedicure, my nails were now polished in a pink colour, my dress a little short than I am used to, my hair combed in a braid – Carlisle still hadn't gave the green signal that I can wash my hair now – and many things which I had expected of Alice.

I had even asked her if she knew what Charlie will do tomorrow but she replied with a negative shake of head, saying, "He's still undecided. Don't worry. Edward won't be back before next day, and there is always the excuse of your physiotherapy. Charlie won't get suspicious as to why you are coming at my home."

"Okay." I whispered, my mind still on the fact that today I would sleep alone. I was now not habited to sleep alone – thanks to the vampire who always accompanied me here. Alice must have read it in my face as she hugged me slightly and let me dwell in my thinking. I too must have slept somewhere in between my musings.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, as Charlie had promised, he was not going for fishing. His excuse that _he wants to spend some time with you _still worked for him. Alice too heard that. She also hated that she had to eat a little bit of breakfast for Charlie's sake.

For the rest of the day Charlie talked with us, played games, helped us in a few subjects he was good at. Alice liked his company so we decided to spend some time here. He was a good reception when it came to I and Alice. He even laughed and enjoyed our company – I had a big doubt that we might bore him.

When it was near to lunch time, Alice excused herself saying she has some work to do and would join me later that evening. Charlie waved her bye and arranged the lunch for both of us. After lunch, we both decided to watch a seventies movie. I wasn't a fan of the movie and as a result I fell asleep within the first half of the movie.

When I woke up, it was already near to twilight. The smell of fish very high in the house.

I walked my way to the stairs carefully, taking my time.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Charlie was preparing fish.

"What are you doing dad?" I inquired as I stepped in the kitchen. The look in the kitchen was horrifying. The whole platform was a mess, the fish was clearly cook and was kept for overcook, while the oven was on with gravy in it being ready for use. "You'll overcook the fish." I objected as I switched off the oven.

"No, I won't."

"Yes. You will." I was very sure of that. "Let me do that."

"I can do this, Bella." And he tried to show it as he cooked the fish, and finally did it. Though it was a little overcooked, it was fine. I appreciated him when we had our dinner. "See, you are spoiling me too much." He jumped in and I appreciated his cooking.

"That's because I love spoiling you." I teased back. He laughed and together we enjoyed the dinner.

"You can go to LaPush if you want to." I told him while we ate our meal.

He shook his head. "Actually no. It's already dark, and Alice will be late today. I am not risking leaving you alone."

"Dad! I can take care of myself."

"Yeah. Sure." He was mocking me. I made a face. He laughed and stood up, clearing the dishes. "I'll go next time. Till then you say what do you have in mind. Whatever you say."

"I am going for my studies. Exams are not far away."

"Then you study. I'll watch television."

I nodded, as it was a good idea. He helped me climb the stairs.

I studied for a few subjects till it was past ten. Then Alice made her appearance – formally.

"Hey Bella!" She came in with her chirping voice, jumping as always.

I rolled my eyes hearing the high pitched voice. "You seem too enthused, Alice. What happen?" I teased.

She scoffed. "Nothing much." She answered anyway. "Other than a word from Edward."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What? What did he say?" Why was I not able to control my eagerness.

"That he doesn't trusts me when it comes to you so he is coming tomorrow by early morning."

"Really?" I wanted to sound less enthusiastic but I couldn't.

"But it doesn't surprise me. It's really classic Edward."

"What do you mean by that?" I was curious to know about that.

She grinned mischievously. "Don't tell him I told you this, but he was obsessed with you in the starting. Stalking you almost everywhere, even when you were home. And he literally kept stalking you even in school. He used to laugh like idiot – even when you both were not on talking terms – when you did something interesting or stupid. I am actually amazed he managed to stay two days away from you."

"It's not like that."

She rolled her eyes like I was the one who was talking nonsense. "You are just naive, Bella. Think about it when you are alone tonight."

"I'm very much sure you are wrong."

"Then why do you think he ended up in your room at the first place?"

I didn't reply at first. My mind looking back at those days when we didn't talk, or why he was in my room in the first place.

The answer was obvious yet I was oblivious to it. Alice was right about that.

But the fact that he stalked me didn't make me angry, rather miss him more. My cheeks started to glow on their own as I mulled over it.

"Here." She patted my shoulder. "You have no idea how my brother has irrecoverably fallen in love with you."

If possible, my cheeks were on flame.

"Well, then, I'm glad both of us are on the same boat."

She laughed. "True. No wonder he fell in love with a human. You are the best thing that had ever happened to him."

The smile on my face then was unashamedly big. "I'm glad you think so."

"Really, Bella. He is a totally different man now. Thanks to you. Before you, I don't remember a day when he laughed so freely, so carefree, but since you, I don't remember a day when he is not laughing like an idiot."

"It means a lot, Alice. Thanks."

"Anytime, honey. Anything for him. And for you too." Her reflection on the mirror smiled at me and I grinned back. "So... Where were we?" And a small session of _Barbie Bella_ again started.

By the time it was twelve, Charlie was already slept and Alice had left about an hour ago. I too wanted to sleep but I wasn't sleepy yet – thanks to my big nap in the day. So, to pass the time I decided to do some studies. I did for a short time but then eventually gave up and decided to continue with my _Sense And Sensibility. _By the time I was on chapter twelve, I don't know when, but I fell asleep.

I felt a soft brush like touch on my forehead. I was still sleepy, not ready to open my eyes to a new morning – or was it night still? I looked outside the window to see the moon still shining brightly – as brightly as it could here.

I yawned, ready to sleep again, but then suddenly I realised that the soft touch felt real. I could also feel someone's eyes on me. My heart skipped a beat, anticipating who it could be – only one name running in my mind.

I slowly turned around, making sure that my sudden movement doesn't scare him – though I knew it was a waste as he could see properly even in the night.

Behind me, laying down casually with his head on his elbow, wearing regular sports shirt and pant, was he, smirking now and then as he saw me slowly rub my eyes to confirm that I was not dreaming.

But I wasn't sure yet.

I slowly touched his face by my palm. He smiled – even in the dark his brilliant skin colour shined like white powder in the pale moonlight – and put his hand above mine, kissing my palm with utter delicacy.

"When did you came?" I cleared my throat.

"Not long time ago. You were just dreaming about me. I didn't miss it."

I smiled involuntarily. "What was I muttering today?"

"You were murmuring my name – as usual – and something like paranoid, idiot, Alice... I couldn't decipher the meaning of that."

I sighed with relief. It was already too embarrassing to confess that in my dream he was still stalking me like an idiot – thanks to Alice for that.

"Nothing."

"What did Alice told you about me?"

"It's between I and her. And you are not allowed to interfere between us." He made a face. I laughed lightly. "Not working."

"Darn it! You are getting good."

"No. Actually, dark helps."

He laughed along with me and leaned forward. I put my fingers between us, stopping him from kissing me. "What happen?"

"Morning breath. I don't like it. Let me first wash my face. I'll get freshen up and then... "

"Shh.." He pressed his finger against my lips, halting my blabbering. "Stop thinking." He ordered. I stopped thinking and just concentrated in his golden eyes which were clearly visible even in the dark.

And he pressed his chilly lips against mine.

He sighed and pulled me closer to him. I nestled in his arms and put my head on his chest. "How was your hunting?"

"It was good. I missed you very much though."

I gave him a small peck on his cheek.

"Didn't you have fun? Didn't you find anything to eat?" I mocked.

I felt him smile. "Oh, I had. But nothing was as delicious as you, you know."

"Really?" it was hard to stifle my laugh.

"You have no idea."

To prove his point, he wandered his finger over my cheeks and down my cheek, then back up to my chin and lifted my face with his finger and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. "Mmm, very delicious!"

"Edward?!" I laughed.

"What?" He made an innocent face as he leaned back. "I am just telling the truth." He kissed my other cheek then. "Very scrumptious."

I laughed again and smacked his head with my pillow. He laughed too. "But seriously, I wanted to come early myself. I just couldn't trust you alone with your crunches. With your talent of clumsiness, you have already made them a death-trap for you."

I frowned, playing a little, as I knew he was cent percent right. "I'm not that bad." He looked at me disapprovingly. I sighed and gave up. "You're right. I was in a serious problem. But thanks to you, Mr. Vampire, now I don't have to think about it. I'll have my personal human crunch with me."

He chuckled. "At your service, ma'am. But for now, you rest."

I was about to refuse but a stupid yawn came out of my mouth. He smiled. "Fine. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Sure. Till then, sleep tight."

"Don't worry. I will. Now that you are here."

"I didn't have any idea you did not have any proper sleep yesterday. I would've not gone."

"No. It was fine. What I meant was that now I may sleep more soundly."

He shook his head with a small grimace but smiled then and pulled me closer to him. I turned in his arms such that my back was to his chest, his bicep was my pillow, his other arm draped over me, running over my shoulder in a soothing manner. He sang my lullaby in my ear, occasionally brushing his lips over my earlobe.

It was difficult to give in to my slumber when I was too hypnotised by his very presence, but slowly I drifted off in my slumber.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day was just the same, even in the school, except for the many questions about how I fell or were I and Edward together. Every person knew the public story about how I fell while every person could see Edward always supporting me and walking beside me, guessing the answer of second question themselves.

The lunch break was a difficult time though.

Today all the Cullens were present, even Rosalie, who all were sitting by their corner table. Edward walked me to my table, placed my tray over there and helped me sit comfortably before going to his place with his family. We had discussed it earlier today that he would sit with his family and I would sit with my friends. He was not so keen about it but obliged to my pleas just because I wanted to keep good terms with my friends too.

"What happened?" Jessica asked curiously as soon as Edward was not there to overhear her. Little did she know how wrong she was.

"Nothing happened. Why?" I feigned innocence.

She scoffed. "Why is he not sitting with us today? Did we bore him?"

"No Jess. This is just because today his family is also here."

"So aren't you gonna sit with them?"

"Actually, no. I think I want to sit here today."

She looked at me with confusion on her eyes, a small grim on her face, and then turned to take a glance at the Cullens. I too turned to take a glimpse of them. I could see Edward smiling slightly, running his hands through his hair, whereas it seemed Alice and Emmett were having their own fun. Rosalie had a cunning smirk on her angelic face and Jasper had his back to me so I couldn't decipher his mood.

I didn't realise when Jessica had turned her head again to me.

"Is everything fine between you two?"

What made her think that? "Yup, Jess. Everything's fine. It's probably nothing. He wanted to sit with his family and I with you all. So here we are."

"Oh!" Why did she sounded a little discouraged. I let it go. She too nodded and turned her attention back to Mike, twinning their arms and eating a little part of his lunch. I averted my eyes and concentrated on my pizza.

"It's so nice of you Bella," Angela said from the side in a whisper. "you know, to sit with us instead of him during lunch."

She was good at understanding the hidden meaning, but that shouldn't surprise me. She had always been good to me in that. "Thanks, Ang. But how did you know?"

"That's just because I know you and you are, anyway, easy to read. Not too hard."

I laughed listening her. "I'll take it as a compliment." She laughed too. "I just didn't want to neglect you all. After all you all were there for me even before him."

"Understandable." She agrees, not judging me. "That was also the reason for me too when I and Ben started dating."

"Guess where did I get the idea from." She grinned along with me. "But seriously, how come no one saw it that you two..."

"I know, and I too don't know. I always liked Ben, and the day before spring dance, out of the blue, he came and asked me if I wanted to go with him."

"I'm so happy for you, Ang. But also sorry for your heels."

She laughed. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll wear them anyway. Height doesn't matter – at least not to us. You know, there is a saying that 'In love, every irrational thing becomes rational.'"

She had no idea how true this saying is. I momentarily looked at Edward and saw him looking at me. He had the ability to make me blush and my heart race just by his eyes. "It couldn't be more true." I whispered back after looking back at Ang.

"He is so sweet, isn't he."

"Just like Ben."

She blushed too and I saw her holding his hand beneath the table. He smiled and kissed her temple, again engaging in his conversation with the others.

"Did you know they all had a bet about where you will sit today?"

"Really?" I couldn't believe it, but on the other hand they all always used to bet so it was not a different thing. "Apparently, Jess and Lauren lost along with Austin and that's why she is so pissed off."

It was hard not to laugh. "Now I get why was she is not so happy about me sitting here."

"I get you." And we both laughed together.

When the bell rang Angela waited for me along with Ben. Edward helped me walk and Angela and Ben walked along with us.

"Thanks for sitting separately, you both." Ben said jubilantly. "You saved me a fifty bucks."

"You're welcome, Ben." Edward told with a smile. They both engaged themselves in a small conversation where he informed him about the other stupid bets he has made and Edward told him about his.

I and Angela rolled out eyes and talked among ourselves. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come for a sleepover at my place?"

"What happen?"

"Nothing. Charlie was doubting that my involvement with the Cullens' might make me lose contact with my other friends." I rolled my eyes over his stupid hypothesis. "Also, Ben informed me that you are pissing him off with your girly stuff. Thought I could help him in that. And as tomorrow is a holiday, better now than later."

She laughed. "I'll have to ask my folks, but yeah sure."

"So done."

"Yeah. Don't you want to ask Jess?"

"I don't think I can handle both Alice and Jess at the same time." I accepted guiltily. If Alice heard this then I was in a big problem.

"Alice?" She was puzzled. She tried to cover her expression though after she recalled that Edward was with us too.

Edward jumped in, trying to be a part of the conversation. "Alice has herself made her her in-charge till Bella recover from this." He pointed at my leg.

"So she'll be there tonight too to help me with my daily night routine."

"That sounds horrible?" She guessed as if she was getting it hard to believe.

"You come and see yourself."

"I don't want to miss that."

"You're going to regret it too." Edward warned. She laughed along with me and Edward joined us too.

Once we were seated in our seats in the biology class, he asked the question I knew was going to come. "What was that about?"

"Charlie was worried about me that I am not interacting with my other friends. With Angela coming over for a sleepover, at least Charlie will have a peace of mind."

"And what about me." He pouted.

The pout on his face was too adorable to miss. I looked around to see that no one was watching us. Once I was sure, I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I think you are old enough to handle yourself for one night."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who told you about it?" I knew he was talking about his full name.

"Think of a name."

He guessed the name in an instant and growled. "Alice!"

"As much as I hate Alice, I love her too." I tried to cover up for her.

"She has the ability to make anyone like her in an instant."

I laughed. "She isn't that bad."

"Live with her for a few days and you will change your saying."

"I don't think so."

"Then why did you warn Angela then?" He countered.

"She can be overwhelming sometimes. I just gave her a heads up. It's a difference."

"Well then, that makes it three."

"Huh?" I didn't get the meaning of that.

"Three ladies I can never win from."

"You make me do stupid things all the time." I retorted with a scoff. "Stupid dazzler!"

"They are two different things."

He did it again then. Dazzled me with his eyes such that I could not look away from him. The voice of our Mr. Banner made me jump. I quickly averted my eyes from him and studied sincerely for the rest of the period. There was some cheating though when we laughed like idiots while doing our work...

Gym was relieving and boring again – relieving because I didn't have to play, boring as I had nothing to do other than watch others play. And it was the most relieving when the final bell rang.

Once in his car – today Alice was not driving with us as she had gone with the others – we went his home, where I had a small session with my doctor, Esme made me some delicious snacks, Alice gave me a little hard time in the context of clothes she had ordered for me.

The same routine repeated for the next few hours, until Angela called to confirm that it was all right with her folks to stay at my place for a sleepover. Alice already knew that and had packed for the night beforehand. Edward waved me a buy when we reached my turf as he didn't want to upset Charlie by coming in, thinking he still needed a little time. I was missing him already and told him the same. He hugged me for a moment and released me when he saw Charlie peeking from the curtains.

He frowned but understood. That's what I liked about him – he understood things easily without explanation.

After dinner when it was near to nine and Charlie had already cleaned up, Angela showed up, carrying a small back pack with her, smiling shyly at Charlie.

"Welcome, Angela." Charlie greeted her like a good host. "You're 'bout time."

"Thanks chief."

"Not a police station, dear." Charlie reminded her with a grin. She grinned and apologized calling him Charlie. We both talked over the dining while he made himself suitable near the table when Alice showed up wearing her blue denims and white sweats, a bag pack filled with dread on her back.

"You're early." I commented looking at the cloak. It wasn't even ten yet.

"I didn't want to be late for my first official sleepover." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Same here." Ang jumped in, saying "I didn't know what time Charlie was fine with and I really didn't want to be in bad grace of the Sheriff."

"Who has sharp ears, by the way." Charlie commented, breaking in our girls' conversation, from the television without looking away from the screen. He then turned back and smiled.

"You needn't worry about the chief, Ang." I said, smiling brightly at Charlie and turned to the girls. "He will be good, I promise, else Alice will give him a good makeover."

Charlie's face turned blank for a second before he looked at Alice. He knew in a second there was a high probability that it would happen. We all laughed and he shook his head but couldn't help but laugh along with us.

"Why don't you girls take it above. Let me have some fun with the sports."

"Aye, aye, Sheriff." Alice teased, making Charlie smile again.

Angela liked this side of Alice, I realised as I saw her looking rather fascinated at Alice while she joked with Charlie.

"She is a free spirit." She noted.

"More like an unstoppable force of nature, but I love her, and her stupid things too."

"You too got really close over the time." Not a question just a statement from her observation.

"Yeah. She already thinks of me as her sister, and the same goes for me too. Edward is sometimes jealous, saying I have a better relationship with her than him. But I know deep inside he is also happy about that, seeing that Alice accepted me completely. They both are really close."

"I can see that." She nodded to herself and laughed softly when she saw Alice arguing with Charlie over something irrelevant. "She has Charlie in her grasp."

"Yeah. He thinks of her as her second daughter, sometimes making me wonder if I am the guest here or her." I laughed then watching Alice threat him with nail paints. He surrendered on whatever they were arguing about, which made Alice grin like mad, and he rolled his eyes at her. She was pleased by herself as she made her way to us and said she was now ready to go up.

I nodded and took Ang's help climbing up while Alice stayed behind to bring something – nuts, chocolates, chips and many other things.

We talked and played a few games the whole night, talked about almost everything that came in one's mind, played the _words game_ where you have to say the first thing that came to your mind listening to a word, played _never have I ever_, had our beauty salon time with Alice as our beautician – Angela was not ready for that but started to enjoy after a little time. She was more than eager when she teased Alice by saying that she may need her to get ready for Prom.

And I had to no reason to see why not. Alice had been too thorough about tonight. She even had hand warmers on her hand so as to not startle Ang with the chilliness of her touch.

Alice volunteered herself for the couch, around half past three, saying she was comfortable over there and was very sleepy, but I knew better. I knew she wanted to sneak out and go to Jasper. They were meeting in the forest today, wanting to enjoy the night.

I and Ang hung till it was past five. Till then we both just talked – mainly about Alice and our men.

"She is a hell of energetic."

"I told you before, didn't I, she is unstoppable."

"And she really had a hold over everything here." It was a compliment but I could sense a little bit of friendly jealousy in the tone.

"I know. Charlie was at first reluctant about her, but in no time he came around."

"Edward is lucky to get such a great sister."

"I know. I consider myself lucky too. I had always been a single child, but with Alice," I shook my head, "it's like we are twins but so much different from each other."

"I can understand. I too don't have a sister, though a brother but I always wanted a sister. But I guess Jenny, Ben's sister, fills in for that void. She is three years younger but mature. I can talk almost anything with her, it feels"

"Ben is lucky to have such a great sister, just like Edward. He even told me many times that if it wasn't for Alice, he would've been struck somewhere else."

"Same goes for Ben. He is elder, but yet she manages to act more mature than her."

"Right."

"You know, I think I'm jealous of you. Alice is so..."

She needn't have to complete the sentence. "I know." I broke in. "It just comes handy. But I'm sure Jenny is the same."

"But she is still small to understand my problems. She acts mature but there is a difference in being one. But with Alice, you can share almost everything."

"Everything." I corrected.

"Yeah. I just wish that."

"You know, Alice won't mind looking at you like another sister."

"Means a lot, but I think I'll pass. Jenny is herself a lot to handle, I don't think I can handle Alice on that."

"I hope not. God save us!"

"Hopefully." She laughed but then slowly the sound subsided. "How's it going with Edward?"

"Everything's fine. It's different, but the best nonetheless." Suddenly I was missing him even more.

"I know what you mean. Ben is too very gentle with me, physically and emotionally. Not the way I remember him with anyone else. It's like he had reserved that side of him just for me."

"True." I sighed. "Look at us, idiot girls who are hopelessly in love."

She chuckled. "True."

After a few more talks, we decided to sleep. And we shared the bed, though it was not that comfortable. I wondered what it was with Edward that made it look like two or three people could fit in this small bed.

We woke up around eleven the next morning – we were too sleepy even then. Charlie had made breakfast for us – sandwiches and orange juice – which was sitting on the table with a small letter which said _hope you enjoy it. Have fun. _I smiled involuntarily. Charlie was making so much effort to prove that he can be fun too, so that I don't leave him again. It was too sweet.

Alice excused herself from eating by saying she already ate as she was too hungry and we were sleeping as dead. Ang rolled her eyes at her but ate with me. Near by twelve she left saying she has to do her brother's work, "but I enjoyed our sleepover. We should do it more often." I agreed easily and decided the next sleepover, whenever it happens, will be Angela's home. Alice wanted to chip in too, suggesting the Cullen mansion, but I knew why she stopped. She didn't want to trouble Jasper or make Rosalie more furious. Angela nodded excitedly and with that she left.

Both of us looked towards her as she walked past the gate, waving her bye with a smile which reached our eyes completely. Charlie was right. I needed time with my other friends – my human friends – too. I didn't realise how much I was craving it until spending some non-superficial or non-supernatural things with her, discussing the things just like teenage girls do – like now normal human teenage girls do.

"It all went so well!" I exclaimed with joy, clapping my hands together with delight for my success.

Alice grinned too. "I know."

But was it just me that saw the little hurt in her eyes or heard the little insecurity in her voice. Or how she wasn't as joyous or as jumpy as she always is.

"What happen Alice?" I had to ask. I ran my hands through her hair, to make sure she is right and comforted.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just..." and a big smile tugged over her lips, a smile full of wonder and joy. "I never had any friends beside my family as I remember of. I always had Jasper beside me, even when he was just in my visions; had the most wonderful family I could ever expect of; I had Edward as my partner in crime, Rosalie as my perfect sister, Emmett as my big yet small brother, Carlisle and Esme were the best part of the deal, and you came along too. But none of it prepared me to be ready to encounter a human who was ready to be a friends of mine, try to understand me even when I scare her very often." She laughed at this one.

"Thanks." She told me, bringing me in her icy steel arms yet her warm embrace, blossoming me with her sister love for me. "Thanks. So much."

I patted her back but was glad she was happy about all this. Truth to be told, I was scared – even if just a bit – that Angela may not like her but all these doubts shattered to happiness when she welcomed Alice like a long lost friend.

"I am happy you feel that way." I informed her with a smile and kissed her cheek. "But I shouldn't be surprised. You are a quirky little monster who knows well about making way in someone's life."

She laughed. "Thanks for the snide comment, by the way."

"Always!" I announced, unruffled by her quirky remark and put her at an arm's length.

Edward walked in through the door then, dressed up in a khaki pants and black shirt which made him look more young, more muscular, more handsome...

He caught me looking at him and raised his eyebrows with a teasing smile. I too smiled up at him. "What are my girls doing?" He asked as he stepped inside the kitchen and suited himself on a dinner chair beside me.

"Trying to ease Alice down." I joked. "She was crying like a mad." He nodded in understanding.

Edward already knew what happen. He might have read it in her mind or he had been eavesdropping for a time now. He brought Alice's hand in between his and pulled her closer. She leaned into him and he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and let her herself bask in his embrace, smiling over something and to whatever she thought, Edward listened and smiled with her.

Now I get what Esme meant when she said they both were really close. If I had not known them better, I would have doubted them. But no. I knew them better than myself – I thought that I did – and knew what place Edward held for Alice. He was her partner in crime, her twin freak with whom she could share almost everything. An annoying sister with whom Edward loved to be with. No wonder Jasper felt a pinch of jealousy – I would have doubted him if he didn't.

"I love you both too." I echoed from the chair I was seated in to break the silence, but mostly because I felt a little left out.

Edward smiled crookedly while Alice laughed freely. He pulled my chair closer to him, his one arm still draped over her like a shield, as he took me in the surrender of his arm, kissing my temple too. "My favourite girls." He murmured softly, like a melodious song.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice had left us soon after saying she didn't want to be the third wheel. Edward had ruffled her hair then as a bye as she left from here. When alone, Edward asked me about the night and I told him everything, sparing next to nothing. I told him about the games we played, the parlour treatment Alice gave us, Angela's genuine likeness for Alice not caring she was one of the _weirdos._

"So, how was your night?" I asked him then, to know what he did when I had my fun.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. We all went to Seattle for a getaway where we played and wrestled and had fun together. It was after a long time that we spent time together. Just us three."

"You're welcome, by the way." I teased him.

He grinned and kissed me on the lips. "What do you want to do today?" I knew why this offer was coming now – Carlisle had to go for an emergency in Seattle so my physio therapy for today was postponed. I didn't mind that at all.

"Studies!" I almost groaned. He grinned and offered to help me once again.

We studied for most of the past of the day – actually I studied and he taught me. He even made me coffee and snacks when I was hungry, saying "I am not such a mess in kitchen – I can do that" and I had laughed listening him pout but finally accepted his help and his coffee too which wasn't that bad, neither the snacks. He had grinned sheepishly, shrugging and laughed freely then, unable to stifle it no more.

Within no time it was dusk. And as we were just studying I asked him to stay till Charlie came over. He has to get used to the idea of Edward hanging at my place. Edward had, of course, denied my idea, saying 'I don't want to rush Charlie into something he isn't okay with', but I had told him that 'unless we aren't in front of Charlie, he will never get used to the idea'. He shrugged, unsure, but then finally said okay just to please me.

We were studying in the hall, books spread over the floor like a mess, when Charlie stepped in the house. Edward had already warned me when he heard the sound of his car.

"Hey Bella! Oh, studying!" He observed as he watched us both.

"Hii dad." I greeted him with a smile while Edward smiled at him tentatively. "Hello, chief."

"Carlisle had an appointment so we decided to study." I informed him like he should have seen it.

He nodded curtly and hung his gun over the hanger, not before giving Edward a the-hell-you-just-be-studying look. "When did Angela leave?" I replied 'by twelve'. He nodded again and went to sit by the chair. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Whatever you decide dad if fine by me."

"And you Edward?"

I was about to say something to give him an easy escape but he beat me there. "Anything, chief."

"Okay. So shall I order an pizza? Or make some pasta or spaghetti? Lasagne? Fish?"

"Pizza is fine." I offered of both of our behalf. He nodded and placed the order. Then he went upstairs to freshen up. When I knew he cannot overhear us, I looked at Edward incredulously. "What was that for? You could have excused yourself by saying anything. Now you have to eat. Charlie may not say anything but he is a good observant and he will doubt you if you didn't eat anything."

"You were the one to suggest _give him an idea that who am going to be here now. _I just followed your suggestion." He smiled crookedly. I huphed and bit my lips. I didn't think of the consequences of my decision. I should've thought thoroughly rather than being spontaneous. "Stop worrying yourself. I'll be fine. And if not, I will know beforehand when to run." He tapped his temple with a slightly wicked smile, eliciting a small giggle from me.

"Fine." I gave up.

Dinner was not as worrisome as I had initially thought. Charlie made small talks like school, exams, studies, many more with Edward and in return Edward answered to all his questions politely. He even ate a few slices of pizza without making faces. After dinner we also helped Charlie clean it and with the dishes.

After dinner Charlie settled himself in front of the television such that he could have his one eyes on the telly while other on us – we were sitting on the dining table, Edward teaching me trig. It stopped feeling awkward after a small time, like everything fell in its place automatically. When it was near to ten, Edward fake-yawned showing he was tired and went out, driving away.

Charlie helped me clear the books. "I wasn't expecting him." He commented while arranging them in a pile.

"My physio therapy was postponed so we decided to study here."

"He is good in studies." He noted. "Smart kid. And boy, did he just solved a trig question like it was nothing. And that too a hard one."

"They all are. He even volunteered in helping me study."

"Good for you." I smiled. "So is he going to be here tomorrow again?" He tried to ask it as casually as he could muster.

"If my physio is postponed again, why not?" He looked stunned. I sighed. "Only if you say it's fine."

"If you agree to be careful, then okay. I'll be fine with that."

"I promise." He grinned, but not fully. Just to please me. "By the way chief, you did good. I had half expected you to be mad at me."

"Bella, you know that I can never be mad at you."

And that's why I loved him. He neglected all those weird stuff, unnecessary stuff, crazy stuff to be with me. "I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be. And I promise I'll be good to him too."

"But?"

"Try to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"On it already, sheriff."

He laughed, patted my head, and again busied himself with his sports.

It felt so good, so natural to be with him in this way. Teasing and joking around. Not like at first when it was all weird between I and Charlie. We have come a long distance since then. I realised I felt more close to him now than ever. He accepted me, forgave me, is ready to give a try to Edward too...

I smiled and continued with my _government. _


	7. Chapter 7

My school and the friends over there, my undisturbed time with Edward, a little girly time with Alice, never ending physiotherapy with Carlisle, some sports with Charlie, spending some time at Cullen mansion with Esme – it all seemed a regular routine now.

Saturdays seemed to be boring as they almost altered my routine, and so were the Sundays.

With exams near us and the fact that I had already missed some lectures, we spend a good part of that day studying – actually I studied while he taught me. I was getting good at trig and that was a big relief for me as well as him. I sighed happily every time I calculated the answer and he laughed darkly at my relief. One day he had ordered me pizza so I didn't have to cook food. At first I tried to deny but quickly changed my answer to "Yes, please! I am tired and I don't think I'll cook anything good today." He smiled angelically and ordered me some.

That was how we spend the Sunday too, except for my physio. Carlisle was angry with me when Edward told him I was working too hard by climbing stairs. I looked at Edward with disbelief which made him smile like a fool. Carlisle could just shake his head in annoyance. "Really, Bella, it's no use of your therapies if you outdo yourself. Just because you gave a speedy recovery doesn't mean you must walk more. Don't forget you had a broken bone." Both he and I flinched. "I'm sorry but being a doctor, I have to speak the truth."

"I promise to take care, doctor." I hoped this would lighten his mood.

It did.

"We promise." Edward corrected. I smiled.

Carlisle smiled, talked silently with Edward with their stupid habit of conversing with Edward's power, and went for his office.

I glared at Edward and he knew he was in trouble.

"You!"

He smiled down at me and looked intently in my eyes, I knew he was at fault but not entirely, yet I couldn't resist the power of his eyes. And he knew how to make up his way.

"Yes?" he dazzled me in no time.

"Err..." My eyes were distant, my cheeks felt more warm and my heart was definitely hammering in my chest.

He laughed and kissed me, and the topic of him being a complaining freak never came up.

_Stupid vampire and his stupid traits!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next few days – or weeks to be precise – were the same.

School, Cullen mansion, home, everyday was almost the same for me.

The school friends were good now with me – I usually sat with them and Edward with his family – while they gossiped around and told me all the things that they thought I missed. Though Mike was still pissed of by me for entering in a relationship with Edward, when I told him that it doesn't matters whatever he says, he backed off and looked after his relationship with Jessica. Lauren didn't accuse me every now and then – well verbally, and I was fine by that. Jessica started to hang more with me but I got her hidden meaning – she was trying to get close to Edward. He had told me that and made me laugh. Edward talked to Angela and Ben which usually pissed off the others – Alice said it was good to see their stunned faces when Edward laughed with Ben over something.

Exams had started the next day and ended within the week. Luckily I was prepared for them now. Everyday I walked to Edward after exams with a big smile, exulting that my exam had gone so well, he would always say 'You had worked hard' but he was equal partner in the credit. I shuddered to think what would have happened to my results if Edward didn't help me in studies...

Also it was due to exams that Charlie let him in till eleven, knowing that now he was tutting me. In the span of this week, it felt like Charlie was opening up to him too, liking me enough for my closeness with me wasn't affecting my studies... But everytime at exact eleven his grunts told a whole different story and his deadly look while Edward sat with me always made me wonder if I am guessing right about Charlie. He was so hard to guess.

But the things at home were the same, but still a way too different.

Charlie was being good with Edward too and that was a relief, and by the look of it, he was ready to give Edward one more chance – willingly. I started to understand Charlie more and soon my words felt more right to me: _Forks is my home. _We played chess, joked, watched sports together – he watched it while I sat beside him...

My time in Cullen mansion went too fast, I thought.

Esme always made me delicious food I could not say no to, Alice helped me in my girly time and also bought me various clothes and accessories. I tried to say her _no_ many times but she never listened and I kept silence since then – it was a lost cause anyway. Emmett kept teasing me and running pranks on me every now and then, like saying I broke his favourite vase by my clumsiness or how he lost his bet because I didn't stumble. I always got mad at him but when he laughed his booming laugh I all but forget his pranks. He was the brother I wished I had.

And so was with Jasper. He wasn't quite inviting towards me, the reason being his closeness with me which made him more thirsty, but he would make things calm for me by his gift and I knew he liked me too. Alice always sided him and said, _Jasper has a suspicious nature, please ignore that but once you know him he is one of the most wonderful person you've ever met. _I believed her easily.

Rosalie was not verbal about me, neither she was good to me. Just neutral. Like I didn't stay at her home almost every day. I got used to it. Everytime she looked at me, I smiled back. She didn't smile back, just nodded and went the other way.

Carlisle and I built a whole new understanding. He wasn't just my doctor now when I was in physio therapy. He used to crack jokes and make me laugh. Edward was happy to see me and Carlisle together this way – he said it meant so much to him that Carlisle was so welcoming and loving towards me.

But the one thing that I was happy didn't change was my time with Edward. If possible, I felt like I fell more and more in love with him with each passing day.

Every moment spent with him was delightful, tremendous, buoyant.

And especially the nights.

Every night he stayed with me, we talked about nothing and yet everything, laughed over things, read books and poems, played games...

I never realised how much I had started to depend on him when it came to my slumber. I couldn't sleep now until I felt his hard rock, icy body beside me, his arms draped over me like a blanket, his lullaby slowly lulling me to sleep every night.

One night when he was out for hunting, I had been awake for most of the night, and when I slept, I was relentless. I could only sleep properly when I felt his body beside mine.

It was so unhealthy, so unlike me, and yet I couldn't bring it in myself to deny it or stop it. I wanted it to go forever like this and never stop.

My nightmares had stopped now but still Edward worries that I may be hiding it from him just like last time. And I didn't like to mention it in front of him that my cast was not less than a nightmare to me.

Every day I went to Carlisle for my therapy, I wished he would let me go now and the cast will also be fine for good, but never such happened. Carlisle had promised that my physio sessions will stop after a time but that time never came. Edward had to put so much effort in making me smile then – which was actually small as he didn't have to do much except for making faces.

Which made me fall in love with him even more.

But he had a very stupid liking of surprising me every time.

Just like this night when I was cuddling by his side, relaxed that now the exams were over, and he was running his fingers up and down my arm when suddenly he spoke. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

It was the month of May, the exams were over, school had ended and it wasn't a school night.

My answer was obvious. "Nothing much."

"Okay. So that means I can take you on a date?" I looked at him like he was a big creep or jerk. "What?" He shrugged and smiled innocently. "I never really took you to a proper date."

"I highly doubt it, Edward."

"What? That I never took you to a date or that I want to give you a surprise by taking you to a one?"

"Both." I shrugged.

He feigned hurt. "Okay. So let me make it up to you then. Be ready by seven. I'm taking you for a special occasion."

"I really need a bigger hint than that, Edward. Charlie would ask me and I have to dress accordingly. And you know it already that I hate surprises." I added for his benefit.

"You needn't worry about either one. I've already talked with Charlie into it – he is ready and asked Alice to take photos of you when you get ready. And Alice had already planned what you will be wearing tomorrow."

"When did all this happen?" I have to know that. Charlie would never abide my Edward's wishes if it weren't for me.

"Just a few days ago. To be precise, the day before yesterday." I looked at him waiting for more but it never came. "I'm not giving you the whole story so you dig in and spoil the surprise."

"Dang it!" He laughed. "But seriously, how did this happen?"

"We know how to get our ways." Was all be said.

"Stupid, stupid vampire!" That was for both of them.

He laughed again and I joined him. "Be ready."

"Can I have another hint?"

"It's just a thing which I know you should have. It's pretty special."

His answering smile was gorgeous, but that wasn't the reason my heart sped its beating.

I has promised myself that I will never think or ask him about my change until he was ready, but by the look of it, the mention of special occasion made me wonder if he was ready now?

There was just one thing which I wanted to have. An eternity with him! And it is a pretty special occasion for me. So is he really thinking about changing me? And if yes, how did he changed his mind?

But the main question was – was I ready?

With my whole heart I knew I was. He was more than anything that I needed, wanted. And an eternity with him was a wish come true for me, But that would also mean I have to leave mom and Charlie...

Charlie...

We have just gotten ourselves in better terms than we had in the last sixteen years of my life. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to break his heart just like I did a few weeks ago...

It was a big dilemma for me. For the one thing I choose that is too much dear to me to lose, I don't want to sacrifice the other. Selfishly, I wanted both.

It was middle of the night, just I and Edward. Sitting along a bench, having dinner. In a heartbeat he was near me and started kissing my neck. I tried to close my eyes to feel him but Charlie came from nowhere and sat in front of me, his eyes pleading me to not listen to him. "Stay with me!" was he had said.

"Dad..."

Edward shushed me and said, "It's for the best Bella." And bit me in the neck.

There was fire in my veins, fire which I wanted to water it down. I was paralyzed by the pain, but beside me Edward remained calm, repeating his words "It's for the best" while Charlie cried his heart out in front of me, begging Edward to release me from the agony.

And the fire was too much to bear. The pain was shooting in my veins like arrows. I screamed for life, for mercy.

I felt like I was drowning in the pain. And suddenly James vile laugh echoed in the hall we were in, happy to see me writhing in pain again.

**Edward POV**

She was shaking so badly in her slumber, a nightmare scaring her to death. I had tried to call her, said her name again and again, but she never listened. She just kept murmuring '_no' _in her sleep, fidgeting helplessly.

This time I took hold of her shoulders and shook her shaking frame, hoping she would wake up. Her eyes fluttered again, but she didn't dare open her eyes. I shook her again, this time a little hardly and harshly that her teeth chattered, her whole body shook again.

It worked. She finally opened her eyes.

She looked around, as if not believing that she was safe with me in her room – her breathing still shallow and her heartbeat too fast for my liking.

How I would love to take away her pain so she don't have to deal with these anymore – I would gladly have all her nightmares.

She finally looked at me in the eyes, and the pain in her brown orbs made me want to choke. She was very much terrified about something.

"Bella? Bella?" I realised even I sounded strained. She still looked at me with pain, like she was inspecting my injuries. "Hey! It's fine. It's fine." I kept repeating as I ran my hands over her arms, trying to soothe her.

She again looked around and finally exhaled loudly. "Nothing happen." She said, but it sounded more like a question.

I wanted to know what did she see that terrified her like this.

"What happen love?" I asked as I tucked her hair behind her ear from her sticky and sweaty forehead. Her face felt so small, so terrified, I could only guess for one answer...

She shook her head and threw herself on me, hugging me tightly by my neck – for a brief moment I feared she may hurt herself by holding me this tight. She held me like her whole dear life depended on me. "Just a bad dream." She finally said after a few shallow breaths and flinched again.

I looked at her and could see in her eyes that it was more than that. She saw something too frightening... She didn't want to share it with me.

My suspicions were slowly confirmed. "James?" How I hated myself to say his name, to bring the memory of his vileness back to Bella. But the most disheartening thing was when Bella shuddered even more, silently answering my question.

I pulled her close to me in my lap, rocking her slowly to comfort her from the haunting memories. "He is gone! He'll never come back to haunt you. You are safe." I repeated again and again.

She didn't say anything, just nodded, but her hold on my neck increased.

Nobody of us talked. I just combed my fingers through her hair lightly to soothe her till she calmed down, and even when she did calm down I didn't stop.

Slowly her heart started to beat at a slow rate ad her breathing became deep and even. I smiled and sang her lullaby or some songs in her ear. She was asleep in my lap within no time.

I smiled, thinking about how fast things change.

A couple months ago, I was afraid to be with her, afraid she will leave me when she finds out my truth, but here we were, in her little bed, cuddling. She trusted me with her heart and that was more than I dreamt of. She loved me for who I am, and still wanted to be with me. Even when she had a nightmare about a vampire, she wanted to find comfort in my arms. I was being ridicule thinking I will be able to leave her. With every passing day, I realised it became more and more difficult for me to even think that. I wanted her with me, every second of the day.

"Sleep love." I mumbled and kissed her forehead. She sighed and found the junction between my neck and shoulder too comfortable.

I smiled. Because once her closeness made me ache for her blood, for her, but with each passing day I craved for her closeness. Her blood still smelled appetizing for me, but now I had a better control on myself. Now it was just her company I craved for.

I was afraid in the starting, after her accident, that now that I had drank her blood I would want more and I won't be able to stay near her – the only option I will be left with will be to leave her – but it wasn't the case. Her scent, her fragrance still maddened me, still made me ache for that little paradise I had where I got to taste her blood – both pleasure and pain – but that was just it. I didn't crave for her blood like that. I would rather deprive myself of any blood than see her in any such condition again. I wasn't that strong. She had said in the meadow that I was strong, and now that I look at her face I can say I agree with her. I am indeed strong – not enough to come to leave her for her own good – enough to fight my natural instincts even after so much and be near her with the knowledge that she was safe with me, or rather I wasn't dangerous for her.

When I knew she will not wake up, I made her lie on the bed and relaxed her fingers which were clutching tightly to the back of my shirt. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open for a second.

"Shh. I am here." I murmured and ran my fingers through her cheek. She smiled and nodded, shifting sideways so she can rest her head on the pillow of my arm. I chuckled. "I love you."

For the rest of the night, she slept peacefully, dreamlessly,

Charlie woke up in the morning and decided to look on her. I slowly jumped out of the bed and her window, waiting till he was downstairs. I moved back again but sat on the rocking chair in case if Charlie wanted to look at Bella once again before leaving. Once Charlie left, I settled properly on the bed. She again found her former position more comfortable. Her one hand clutched my shirt in her small hand, afraid I will leave. I smirked at her small traits – even when sleeping, she needed me beside her.

It was after nine when she finally woke up as the sunrays creeping inside her room through the window disturbed her.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Hmm." She groaned and hid her face in my chest.

I laughed and kissed her hair. "You can sleep as much as you want. Charlie is not at home and so is Carlisle. And Alice and Jasper have gone for a hunting trip. They will be back by tomorrow afternoon. You are, officially, stuck with me, you know."

She peaked at me through her lashes and I could see the hint of smile at her mouth. She kissed my cheek. "The best start of the day with this terrific news. I should have asked for something else too."

"Yeah. I had the same thoughts."

It was quiet interesting watching her trying to do things on her own with no Alice to help. She hopped to the bathroom – she said she didn't want my help and I should wait for her upstairs while she freshen up – and I could hear her grunts as she worked herself up. She even roamed inside the kitchen – she was hungry and didn't believe my cooking skills, it was no good really still it hurt my ego considering she would rather hurt her leg than taking my help. But I knew that much already. She will hurt herself but never ask for help from anyone. It was one of her trait which I loved and admired so much.

After breakfast, she went for a bath while I waited patiently for her in her room. I heard her moan and groan slightly when she came out. I knew she was tired – her leg still wasn't fully recovered for her to hop the stairs to much.

I went to the stairs to look after her.

There she was standing, wearing an orange skirt with black sweats, her hair down and wet from washing – Carlisle had finally given her permission to wash her hair. She smelled amazing, mouth watering but in a whole different way, her scent heightened by the warm water and the strawberry fragrance of her hair.

She tried to take a step up and groaned again. I smiled and went to her. "Can I help you now?" I asked and waited for no answer. I lifted her in my arms with utter delicacy like she was still very much breakable, which she was, and took her upstairs. She tried to deny but didn't oppose.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was opposed to prom, refusing who ever come to her asking that.

I still remember her conversation with Mike during the last few days of the school. He had wanted to ask her to prom in case I wasn't interested. _It's a long shot but worth taking it. _He'd thought as he sat beside her in gym, with the perfect excuse of stepping on his own foot and wanting a minute.

"So, excited for prom?"

"You mean if excited for sitting in my room on prom night, yeah."

"You're skipping the prom too?" She nodded. "But why?" He asked with a cry. _Isn't Cullen interested in taking her out to prom. I can remedy that. _

I so wanted to punch him on his face for his smug thoughts – why is he so persistent, even after Bella had told him a _no _many times...

Bella looked at him in disbelief and waved her hand casually at her broken leg. "With this cast still on, I think it's better for me to stay away from prom." It was rather comical how she turned all her denials with just one excuse.

He rubbed his leg again. "But this is your first prom! You can't miss it! And what about Edward?" It didn't go unnoticed by me and her how he said my name like a curse. At this Bella looked at her madly and I stuffed a chuckle.

"I think he abides by my wishes."

"As you wish, but you missed your spring dance and now prom. Do you have any aversion to dancing or us?" He joked lightly.

"I was hoping you won't catch that."

He laughed and stood up, stretching his leg. "I'm good now. And as of you, try to come. It will be fun."

"I'll try, Mike. But I'm not making any promises."

"Hope you come though. I still haven't gotten my dance with you."

I stifled a growl. Why was he tenacious? – he refused to give up even when he had his own lady to look upon and Bella was showing clearly she wasn't interested in him at all. She was just interested in me.

Suddenly I had felt a little pity for that obnoxious boy, very, very little, as I started gloating smugly. Out of all the people, all her admirers, I was the one she was with. It was very hard not to grin broadly considering I was sitting in my Spanish and didn't want to scare others. Emmett was a whole different case – he knew I was behaving too weirdly now a days to look onto.

But that didn't stop me from hissing when the topic of Mike came up while I drove her back to her home. "That Newton kid has a lot of nerve to ask you for a dance when he himself has a date."

"It doesn't matter, because I am not going anyway."

"Huh?" I muttered absent-mindly.

"I am not going to prom and that's final. So nothing to worry about."

"Prom wouldn't be so bad." I had disagreed.

"No dice. I am not going and I forbid you to take me there." She announced. I had scowled and in returned she scoffed.

"Fine." I easily gave up as I knew she was not going to miss that. I was very sure of that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You should wear this." Alice showed the tuxedo she had ordered especially for me on the occasion of my first prom where I had an actual date rather than any of sister. "Trust me."

"I don't want anything exaggerating, Alice."

"You only said you wanted it to be a special occasion for Bella, so just seal your mouth and wear it." She looked at me irritatedly. I huphed and ruffled her hair as I took the tux from her and went upstairs. It was still a few hours before prom but I have to go out for hunting. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me, and not to forget that Bella was coming over here, or I should say being snatched from her house, to get ready. She still hadn't gotten any idea what was running in my mind.

How such a small detail could go out of her notice, I wondered, she is such a perceptive girl.

But I let it go as Emmett honked the horn again.

"Coming!" I yelled from my room where I kept my tux and ran down.

After a few elks and deer and a couple wrestling matches, we finally decided to return home. Twilight was just near and we all were going to prom.

"Big day, huh?" Emmett punched my shoulder slightly. "I never thought you will ever go to prom with an actual date, and that too with a human." He was genuinely sincere and honest, his usual mocking tone out.

Jasper agreed too, but the burden of Em's teasing seemed to be on his shoulders today. "Atta time you finally got someone. How old are you anyway?" He mocked. "Hundred and ten? It's high time you should start dating."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah. You're actually getting old, man. It's about time your dating life gets a little interesting, considering you never dated anyone."

They teased me for almost the whole way. I tried to shut them out for the whole ride home with useless attempts.

I walked past Alice's room where I could hear Bella groaning, "It's too much, Alice!" while Alice ignored her, looking at something else and blocking her thoughts to keep her look away from me. She thought towards me _don't you dare try to take a look at Bella before its time_ while to Bella she said "It's perfect. Just relax."

I walked away, giving the girls a little privacy and got myself ready – shower, hair, tux, everything. Esme helped me tying the bow correctly and appreciated my look after some of her final touch ups. I kissed her cheek and walked down, waiting anxiously to see Bella.

That Jacob kid was quite a nerve. It wasn't his fault that his father wanted him – used him – to warn Bella. I wasn't mad with him for that part. I was actually mad that he had the boldness to ask Bella for another dance when her _boyfriend _waited her to be free from him. And he even had the nerve to call her pretty. It was degrading. Bella looked more spectacular in her assemble, more beautiful than any other.

She had laughed at my explanation, not considering it.

"So are you going to explain the reason for all of this?" She asked as I twirled us again. I looked down at her, confused. What did she mean? But I got the answer when she looked around the whole setting.

It was not something I wanted to answer her when everyone was around. So instead I twirled her, this time towards the outside. She glanced around, looked at all her friends who were dancing being oblivious, but I was oblivious of everyone but her.

As soon as we were alone in the dim light of twilight, I scooped her up – she must be tired by all the dancing – in my arms and walked to a far away corner of the parking, at the verge of the fence where the trees started, and sat on a chair, with her in my lap. I wasn't ready to leave her or keep any space between us.

I looked at her, and in her eyes I could see all the questions burning with curiosity. Why I wanted her to give her this experience?; why I was so set on keeling her human?; aggrieved and confused and scowling and troubled. I wasn't ready to answer all her questions about my life yet, but I wanted to answer her every question. It was a dilemma.

"The point?"

I ignored her and stared instead at the moon shining in the pale dark sky.

"Twilight, again," I murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't have to end."

I sighed. She was waiting patiently for my answer and I couldn't stall more.

I sighed and explained slowly. "I brought you to the prom because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be human. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have."

I felt her shudder and then shake her head.

"In what strange parallel dimension would I ever have gone to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this."

"It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself." I retorted back with a half smile.

"That's because I was with you."

I shook my head and stared at the moon. I felt her gaze at me but I wasn't ready to look in her eyes right now, not when my own thoughts were contradicting each other.

The silence started to bug so I thought of asking her a question I wanted a answer to.

"Will you tell me something?" I asked with a smile. I wondered what was in her mind that she couldn't think about the obvious prom.

"Don't I always?"

"Just promise you'll tell me."

"Fine." She promised unwillingly.

_Only if I could read her mind! _

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that I was taking you here."

She interrupted by saying "I was"

"Exactly. But you must have had some other theory… I'm curious – what did you think I was dressing you up for?"

I could see hesitation in her eyes. What could be so embarrassing she had in her mind?

"I don't want to tell you."

"You promised."

"I know."

"What's the problem?"

"I think it will make you mad – or sad."

A crease formed on my forehead as I thought about it, but I could think of only one answer which would bring such a reaction from me. "I still want to know. Please?"

I was curious to know the answer but waited patiently.

She sighed. "Well… I assumed it was some kind of… occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing… prom!" She scoffed.

"Human?" My voice no more curious.

Exactly what I feared!

She played with the hem of her dress while I waited for her in silence to continue.

"Okay... So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind… that you were going to change me, after all."

I couldn't believe she actually believed that! Even after I had informed her that I was strongly opposed to that! But she couldn't wish that! Not when she had already tasted the agony of being transformed. But a small part of me contradicted me mind and argued back: she loved me too much, so much that she was ready to give up her life.

But I couldn't just take her! No, I never can!

Alice must have worked her out on this! Or maybe she really thought I'll change my mind about that.

My insides knotted and unknotted thinking about that.

No doubt I felt ambiguous – so many unfiltered emotions in a hundredth fraction of a second. Anger; Agony; Joy – only minor; Pain; Terror; Franticness...

She was still glancing at me, waiting for my reaction., her face troubled. She was anticipating my anger. She was actually scared thinking about my response.

I felt amused.

I always feared she will be scared of me for obvious reasons, but here she was, scared of for an unreasonable and an inexplicable thing.

A small smile tugged on my face as I made my eyes too innocent and looked at her.

"You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" I teased touching the lapel of my tux.

She scowled at herself. "I don't know how these things work. To me, at least, it seems more rational than prom does. It's not funny!" She fumed when she saw me still grinning, unuttered.

"No, you're right, it's not." I allowed, my grin fading slowly.

"I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious."

"But I am serious."

I sighed deeply. "I know. And you're really that willing?"

I knew what her answer would be. She thought she was too brave to let her go through all this, to leave her parents behind, to leave her everything behind. She didn't disappoint me. She was nervous – it was clear how she chewed on her bottom lip – as she nodded lightly.

"So ready for this to be the end," I tested in a small voice, "for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything."

She retorted by saying, "It's not the end, it's the beginning."

"I'm not worth it." I argued back, my voice small.

How true that was. I wanted to give her so much things, but I could only take things from her. I was no good for her!

How I loathed myself.

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "You obviously have the same blindness."

"I know what I am." I sighed in resignation. A monster.

I looked at her, memorizing every detail of her brilliancy and her beauty, even though I still had her face behind my lids, considering what she said.

The way her heart had beaten all the time... I knew she just thought she was ready.

I was ready to test the waters.

"You're ready now, then?"

"Um... Yes?"

I was right. The currents were in my favour as of now. She thought she was ready but she didn't know herself. She wasn't.

No wonder amidst all these tension a small smile carved on my face. I kissed her jaw very delicately, liking how her blush made her skin more warm. I brushed my lips over her jaw for a moment, liking her warmth...

"Right now?" I was enjoying it. And the way she gulped and shuddered...

"Yes." She whispered.

It didn't help that her voice was at the verge of breaking, her body too rigid, her hands balled into a tight fist, her heart beating frantically in her chest, her breathing almost loud...

I chuckled darkly and leaned back.

"You can't really believe that I would give in so easily." I said, the teasing tone hiding my disapproval very well.

How could she think I would ever do that to her...

"A girl can dream."

"Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

She frowned. "Not exactly. Mostly I dream about being with you forever."

She sounded so small. She did wanted that. If not now, still she wanted to be with me.

How was it fair that two people wanted the same thing but the line of rationality and reason blocked their path. She was being unreasonable, irrational... I also wanted to be that...

To let myself think with her in that way but couldn't.

The knife, on whose edge we were walking, seemed to twist every now and then...

"Bella." I traced her lips with utter delicacy, reminding myself again why I didn't want the knife to twist. "I will stay with you – isn't that enough?"

She smiled under my touch. "Enough for now." She breathed.

Why couldn't she surrender? Why did she have to be equally stubborn on this matter?

I exhaled sharply.

She put her palm on my face and I leaned my face in it.

"Look, I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

It was more than enough for me. It was all I wished for...

I smiled involuntarily.

Only if she never talked about the topic of her change...

"Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever."

I leaned down again to brush my lips at her jaw again.

The music in the background slowly changed again. Inside the gym, fast song were playing.

Well, it is one part of the prom she shouldn't miss, I thought as I talked her into going back again.

"Isn't this much dance enough with you?" She asked me on the way back.

I smiled. "With you, nothing is ever enough." I smiled.

She huphed and I think I heard her say "Yeah everything but changing me" but I couldn't be sure as she was almost incoherent.

Inside the gym, everyone was now dancing at their own rhythm, jumping and singing along. Bella shuddered by seeing it and said in my ear, "You go, I'm better here."

"No silly, we're better here." I corrected with a smile. I didn't want to go in there and make everyone notice that my skin was abnormal when they accidentally touch me. Instead I wrapped my one arm over Bella's shoulder and she leaned onto me.

After a short time, Alice and Jasper also joined us. "I thought I wouldn't see this little vixen tonight." I mused as I ruffled her hair and draped the other hand over her shoulder. She grinned back.

She grinned broadly. "I just wanted to see how you both are doing. And not to forget that I too hate this part. I don't have any space for myself."

Jasper chuckled listening her and kissed her forehead.

I knew he had some trouble with all these people together, and the way their sweat made them smell more scrumptious. He looked at me and ran his hands through his hair nervously. _Jeez Eddie! I wasn't thinking about any of that. _

I rolled my eyes and looked around. Rosalie was loving all the attention while she danced gracefully on the floor, her blond curls waving with perfection. She was the only one who always loved attention, craved it. And I was used to this raw side of her. When she smiled so angelically while dancing, I could easily see why I loved her as my sister in the first place. Even when she was always vain, her heart was always in the right place. Just like today. She wasn't thinking about everyone's attention – she was, but very minimal – she just enjoyed herself.

Bella too saw that and sighed almost inaudibly. I knew this time what she thought and kissed her forehead. She shouldn't be jealous of her.

"Wanna go out?"

She nodded eagerly. I turned to Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked at me with relief while Alice nodded. _Jasper is having a hard time here now. _I nodded minutely. She sighed and leaned on his arm, trying to calm her down.

I caught Em's eye and signalled her him we were leaving. He gave me a thumbs up with a grin.

We were out within no time. Alice and Bella busied themselves with Alice asking her about her first experience of prom and Bella giving in the details.

"Thanks, man. I really needed an escape."

"It's fine, Jasper. We were anyway going to leave. Remember Charlie had given me a deadline."

He laughed. "Oh yeah. So where are you planning. It's just eleven and you aren't supposed to take her back before twelve."

"Well, I promised her a date."

He laughed. "Edward Cullen on his official first date! This is huge."

I joined him in his laughter too. "Well, as you pointed out: it is high time I start my love life"

"She's really a nice girl. So good for you. Look how she had changed you for good."

"Well, I can't argue in that." I was lucky in that criteria.

Once I used to laugh darkly at my destiny as I didn't have what my other family members had – their partner, their mate. But I got the best part of the deal with waiting.

I left them at the junction before forests as they wanted to have some alone time.

Now that we were alone, I took her to Port Angeles. I didn't want to take her at any place in Forks where almost everybody knew her.

"Where are we going?" She asked me as she peeked outside the window and saw the trees blurring in the background.

"I told you I'm taking you for a date, didn't I?"

She grinned. "Oh, yeah. So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises." She grumbled.

"I love surprising you." I murmured with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back fully on the seat.

We reached the ice-cream parlour bear Port Angeles within no time.

I made her sit comfortably in the chair and placed the order for her – chocolate pancake with ice-cream and extra choco-chips

She smiled when I wrinkled my nose on the account of revolting smell of the food here and I laughed back, relieved that topic of our small argument never came back.

"What are you thinking?"

"Today was good." She affirmed as she put a spoon full of pancake in her mouth. "I wasn't expecting that, and especially when I came to know what you were actually planning," I growled at that, "but it was good."

"Thanks ma'am." I acknowledged in a perfect southern accent.

She laughed and I kissed her palm which sat idly on the table, twinning it with mine. She played with my fingers while she ate.

After her dessert she finally decided she wanted to go home.

"I'm very much tired." She mumbled.

"Is your leg hurting." _No_ was her immediate answer. "Really, Bella, you need to tell us everything about your pain. It's been near about six weeks and if it's still paining, Carlisle should know."

"He'll just increase my physio." She snorted. "Honestly I don't see the point in all these sessions anymore. They were only meant for two weeks but as you pointed out, it has been six weeks."

"Bella! You know Carlisle do not want to take any risk when you are in question. The extended sessions are just precautions. And I know you are frustrated, but just a couple weeks more. Carlisle himself told me you will be cast free within two weeks, or less."

She smiled broadly, relieved. "You sure?"

"Feel free to ask Carlisle."

"No, I trust you." The way she said without missing a heartbeat, my heart soared.

"Okay. So tell me, is your leg paining." She shook her head. "Sure?"

"Do you really think I can lie from you?"

"In that particular case, love, you can lie to nobody."

She laughed lightly and leaned her face against the window.

"Do you mind driving slow?" She murmured, eyeing the speedometer from the corner of her eye. I chuckled and lowered the speed, prolonging my time with her.

We were outside her home in no time. She sighed and sat straight. I hurried up to her gate and opened it for her. She smiled. "Just imagine if Charlie was seeing through the curtains..."

I scoffed and tapped my forehead with my finger. "Checked already." While she stepped out, I continued, "He's engrossed in sports."

She smiled and shook her head, knocking at the door. Charlie opened in and gasped seeing Bella. _Too beautiful... _were his only thoughts.

He had seen Bella's photos when she stepped down, Alice and Esme had made sure of that, but to see her dressed do amazingly, he was right to gasp. I wanted to laugh and tell him that I reacted the same way.

"Wow, Bells, you look amazing."

"Thanks, dad." She mumbled as she stepped in. I was still deliberating if I should return back or step in too when Charlie called me in, "Come in, Edward."

She grinned at Charlie and winked at me when he wasn't seeing.

"So," he said when we were seated, "how was your prom?"

"Good." She answered while I said "Amazing."

"Good for both of you, but I wasn't expecting any other at the doorstep." And he laughed thinking about it.

I grinned too, thinking about his dejected look through Charlie's mind, while Bella snorted. "Just a misunderstanding, dad."

He laughed again. For the first time I heard his clear thought. _Tyler isn't good for her. Better Edward than him. _

I was gloating like an idiot and I didn't mind it. I was elated that Charlie at least considered me for Bella, and that was more than enough for me.

"Where is Alice?" He wondered.

"She's with our brother, Emmett, and the others."

"Oh!" _Good... serious... deadline..._

"I should leave now." I raised up as Charlie was already waiting for me to say that.

"Okay." Bella mumbled and waved me bye. "Thanks for the evening."

"Anytime." I replied and went to the door.

Charlie followed me to the door, his mind suddenly too clouded and befuddled. I couldn't get anything from his mind.

No wonder Bella got her mysterious mind from her dad...

"Um, Edward?"

Surprise was clear on my face as I turned around. I wasn't expecting it.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking her out." Before I could say anything he explained. "She hates socializing, I know that as she got it from me, and I had feared that she may not like here and also want to skip her prom. But thanks to you, she likes here, and she also enjoyed her prom."

"She really likes here, Charlie." I murmured – first things first.

"She tells me so but I know her better. Sometimes I see in her eyes that she misses her mother or the sun or how she hates the rain."

"Than you should've seen her in the hospital, Chief. She couldn't wait to come back to this wet place."

He laughed, not believing it. _I wish... _"And thanks for prom too."

"Anytime, sir. I am happy to be around her."

"You are a good kid, Edward."

I wasn't expecting that. My mouth almost fell open.

"Means a lot, sir, coming from you. And I know Bella has been hurt because of me" – to what extent, he doesn't needs to know that – "but I can promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again. I'll try my best." One more reason why she needn't need change.

It was a promise to both father and daughter.

"Let's not make any promises." My heart felt crestfallen. He still didn't believe me safe for his daughter, not that I was completely safe for her.

"I'll try my best, sir." I murmured again, hopefully he considers my words and how truly I meant that.

He nodded. "Good night, Edward."

He moved his hand forward for a shake and I took it immediately.

"Night, sir."

And he closed the door.

I drove back to my house.

Esme was waiting for us in the main hall.

"How was your evening?"

"Best. Much better than I expected." I didn't want to tell her about my small contraries with Bella about her change.

"Good for you." I decided I could sit beside for a few minutes before rushing back to Bella.

I sat and put my hand over her shoulder, talking about nothing in particular. She asked me about Bella and some other stuff, while I answered her every inquiry.

"I knew you could work it out, somehow." She announced after a short time, jubilant about how things were going between I and Bella. "I can't be more happy."

"Thanks, mom."

But she could read me like an open book. She knew when there was something troubling me.

"Edward? Are you all right?" I nodded and tried to smile. She shook her head. "What happen, honey? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, mom. Sometimes I fear that if anything goes wrong, I'll face to leave her, and sometimes I worry that if everything goes well, I'll still have to leave her for her own good. I cannot keep her at an edge just because I want to be with her."

"Not to forget, she willingly wants to walk along the edge, Edward."

I sighed and hung my head. "I don't know, mom. I don't know!"

"But I know. You have grown into a man, just because of her, sweetheart, and I would rather you stay along with her. But if you feel the need to walk away, even for her good, I won't stop you, but I know it won't come to that. You'll find a better way."

Her immediate thought made me snap my head up. How could she too think about changing Bella, just for my own benefit.

"NO!" I almost roared. "I'm never going for that. She is staying human and that's it!"

She did not flinch. "As you wish, but still, it's just a suggestion. Think about it."

I didn't answer her. I was already done with that with Bella.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said, dodging her suggestion and stood up. She waved me bye and wished Bella good night. I promised her to pass along the message and ran to her.

On her tiny bed, she laid curled up to her side, her body relaxed, her breathing almost even. She was near to fall asleep.

I didn't want to disturb her so I went silently to her side and laid down beside her. I put my arm around her and kissed her hair.

She relaxed more under my embrace. "I thought you were still pissed off at me." She murmured in a very faint voice. "I started wondering if you were coming or not."

"I wasn't though." I kissed her hair again. "As long as you tell me what's in your mind – no matter how irrational – and clear out things between us, I don't think I'll ever be mad at you to miss this." I squeezed her to me, emphasizing what I was talking about.

She laughed and rolled over.

She looked very tired."You should rest."

"I'm good for another half hour."

"We'll see." The way her eyes were blinking heavily, I was sure she couldn't keep them open for another five minutes.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For arranging this night for me." She explained slowly. "I am still angry with you for making me go there," she clarified for my benefit at which I could just laugh, "but thanks anyway."

"The pleasure was mine. I got to dance with you."

She blushed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Though I did not dance. You did all the work." She laughed.

"Still the same."

"I love you."

I pulled her more closer to me and kissed her forehead. "You, my love, are my the most precious thing, ever."

She blushed again and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and hummed her lullaby.

"I don't want to sleep." She protested again.

"What do you have in your mind, then?"

I waited patiently for her answer, running my fingers through her tresses and singing her lullaby. She was asleep in no time.

I smiled, looking at her face again. and kissed her head again. "You are my life."

She snuggled more while I got lost in my temporary paradise, forgetting everything – that we were very much different, we couldn't be together like I wanted us to be, that she wanted to be one of us – but us, closing my eyes too to think I was living in a world of dreams, where everything was possible.

Where a vampire and a human could live together.


End file.
